La nueva presi
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Llega el momento en que en la preparatoria Sainan se celebran las elecciones para aspirar a la presidencia del comité disciplinario de la escuela, y desde luego Yui será la candidata favorita, pero de pronto surge una rival que jamás imaginó posible en esta clase de enfrentamientos. M por ecchi hard
1. El invierno se acerca

¡Es momento de cumplir con uno de los ruegos más encarecidos hechos cuando publiqué mi último OS subido por aquí! Sí, he leído cada review, como siempre lo hago, y esta vez he decidido prestar atención a sus peticiones. ToLove Ru no me pertenece, vale acotar.

 **El invierno se acerca**

Yui Kotegawa, la flamante presidenta y líder indiscutible del comité disciplinario de la preparatoria de Sainan, tenía un día como cualquier otro, es decir lleno de bastantes informes que leer respecto a la conducta de cada alumno de la preparatoria. Su trabajo podía resultar agotador para el mortal promedio, pero Yui estaba tan acostumbrada a este papeleo, que podía hacerlo de manera bastante natural, todo en pos de la moralidad en el recinto.

Como venía haciéndose costumbre desde hace algún tiempo, la mayoría de los informes se enfocaban sobre la "poca disciplina y falta de apego a las normas y la moral de la escuela" de parte de Rito Yuuki, el chico problemático de moda. A Yui le parecía sorprendente que alguien de su calaña conductual fuese el que de vez en cuando le sacase suspiros, además de unas cuantas imágenes que, aunque se mostrasen románticas en un sentido cursi e inocentón la mayoría de las veces, a Yui le parecían como desvergonzadas. En fin, lo de Yui era un continuo drama por Rito, por mucho que ella no lo quisiera aceptar.

Un ruido proviene del salón del comité presidido por Yui, así que ella se dirige a la puerta para averiguar de qué se trataba. Sólo resultaba ser que Rito había caído (cuándo no) sobre Saki Tenjoin, teniendo su cara sumergida entre sus pechos, además que con sus manos le había quitado las pantaletas (¿cómo es posible hacer algo sin que sea a propósito? Misterios de la ciencia), todo ello enfrente de varios alumnos que estaban pasando allí por casualidad, además que también allí estaban Aya y Rin, que parecían intentar matar a Rito con la mirada. La reacción de Yui no se hace esperar, naturalmente.

─ ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE ACTO TAN DESVERGONZADO ES ESTE, YUUKI-KUN!?

─ ¡L-l-l-lo-lo siento! ─ Rito intenta quitarse de encima de Saki, pero en el proceso le frota la entrepierna con la rodilla, causando que ella, desprevenida, soltara un gemido que se oyó por todo el pasillo.

Las caras de Aya, Rin, Yui y de varias otras chicas que estaban cerca eran más que claras, el mensaje que transmitían no podía ser interpretado de otra forma. Rito estaba en un problema bastante gordo.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

Divagando entre los temas que más acostumbraba con su amiga en ocasión de ver revistas de moda, Risa lo pasaba en grande con Mio mientras juntas avergonzaban a Haruna con los conjuntos de lencería que se veían en las referidas revistas. Era sencillamente desternillante la respuesta de Haruna al imaginarse a sí misma ante Rito en conjuntos que cada vez eran más atrevidos, y Lala apenas alcanzaba a entender lo que pasaba, a pesar que ella misma participaba al señalar algunas de las dichosas prendas. En fin, Risa contaba con un día de lo más normal para ella, aunque todavía le faltara meterles mano a sus amigas para ver "qué tanto les habían crecido los pechos a sus amigas", cosa que todavía no había descartado de su agenda.

─ Chicas, adivinen qué ─ aparece Ren bastante animado ─. Muy pronto empezarán las elecciones para la presidencia del comité disciplinario ¿Qué les parece?

─ ¿Elecciones? ¿Qué cosa es eso? ─ se interesa Lala.

─ Es una cosa muy aburrida en la que todos tenemos que estar presentes obligatoriamente para elegir a alguien que no queremos para que tome un puesto al que nadie le gusta ─ es la respuesta desdeñosa de Risa.

─ No hace falta que lo digas de esa manera, Momioka-san ─ interrumpe Haruna ─. Verás, Lala-san, elecciones son cuando varias personas nos reunimos y expresamos acerca de a quién preferiríamos en alguna labor en específico.

─ En este caso, la presidencia del comité de disciplina ─ recalca Ren.

─ Oooh, eso suena divertido ─ Lala desbordaba entusiasmo, aunque no entendía realmente la importancia de la discusión.

─ ¿Para cuándo serán esas elecciones? ¿Te han dicho? ─ dice Mio a Ren.

─ Las postulaciones serán mañana, e inmediatamente debe empezar la campaña. Seguro que Kotegawa-san se volverá a lanzar ─ señala Ren.

─ Genial. Me gustaría lanzarme yo también, a algo tan aburrido ─ dice Risa con sarcasmo.

Una vez dejado de lado el tema de las elecciones para la presidencia del comité disciplinario, Risa y Mio se concentraron nuevamente en aquello que más las apasionaba: acosar sexualmente a sus amigas, haciendo caso omiso a que alguien les viese.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Tan puntual y responsable que sólo ella puede ser, Yui había sido la primera en postularse para las nuevas elecciones, cosa que definitivamente no extrañó a nadie. Todo el mundo sabía de antemano que ella iba a hacer eso, y también estaba claro que iba a ganar nuevamente, pues no había nadie más que fuera capaz de llevar a cabo ese trabajo como lo hacía ella. Ciertamente hubo algunos que se tomaron el atrevimiento de inscribir sus nombres para inmediatamente preparar sus discursos y argumentos, pero ninguno de estos representaba un factor a temer para Yui.

Sorprendentemente para la tsundere ejemplar de Sainan, en la corta lista figuraba cierta chica de cabello rosa que estaba tomando notas en la lista de candidatos. Yui comprendía que Lala fuese una chica bastante inteligente y con gran capacidad para cualquier cosa que se propusiese, pero jamás la había pensado como presidenta del comité disciplinario, razón por la cual la extrañó verla allí.

─ Veo que te has interesado por los comicios, Lala-san ─ saluda Yui un poco animada.

─ Es que Ren y las chicas me explicaron eso de las elecciones, y eso me emocionó bastante ─ responde Lala, haciendo que a Yui le saliera una gota en la cabeza.

─ Ya veo. Pero creo que tendrás que esforzarte bastante para convencer a todo el mundo en las elecciones.

─ ¿Eh? Pero yo no busco ser presidenta.

De pronto Yui sentía que se perdía de algo muy importante, pues no le cuadraba que Lala se formara entre los aspirantes. No era para nada una actitud común en alguien hacer algo así, pues se supone que cada quien hace algo por aspirar a cierta meta.

─ ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

─ Estoy anotando a Risa, pues ella dijo que quería ser presidenta.

Eso fue una sorpresa absoluta. Yui se esperaba cualquier cosa, cualquier explicación ridícula, pero definitivamente no aquello. Si no fuese de actitud seria como era, lo más probable es que se desternillaría de risa por lo que dijo Lala. Bastó dar apenas un vistazo a la lista para comprobar que Lala efectivamente había anotado a Risa en vez de a sí misma. Sin embargo, Yui no permitió que el temor la dominara, pues no iba a tener por hipotética rival a una chica seria con una visión clara e inteligente de la moralidad, sino a una chica que abusaba de sentido del humor y que era bastante desorganizada e indiferente a las normas de buen comportamiento y la moral. Aquello realmente debía tratarse de un chiste, y el peor en toda la historia de la preparatoria de Sainan.

─ Lala-san, la lista de inscripción de candidatos no es para jugar, sino para que se anoten personas que realmente vayan a hacer algo importante dentro del comité disciplinario ─ dice Yui bastante seria.

─ Pero yo no estoy jugando, Yui ─ Lala se mostraba inamovible ─. Risa realmente me lo dijo, pero como ella todavía no ha venido, pues le hago el favor de anotarla, como amiga que soy.

─ Lala-san, no hay manera de que nadie en esta escuela sea capaz de tomar enserio a alguien como Momioka-san. Sencillamente no es realista ─ insiste Yui, pero Lala seguía sin comprender.

Al otro lado de aquel pasillo se encontraba casualmente Momo pasando el rato, cuando escucha aquella conversación entre Lala y Yui, y la noticia de la postulación de Risa la dejó completamente sorprendida. Tampoco ella se esperaba que Risa tuviera oportunidad alguna en cuanto a una aspiración tan importante, especialmente porque no la veía como alguien que mirase más allá del presente día. Pero hubo algo en todo aquello que despertó el interés de Momo. No sabía explicarlo, pero aquello le hacía sentir un interés tremendo por lo que venía.

La idea de Momo era más que arriesgada, pero su punto de vista le permitía justificar dicha idea. Si Momioka lograba alcanzar la presidencia del comité disciplinario de la escuela, ella sería capaz de flexibilizar, o incluso de modificar completamente, todas las normas de conducta hasta el momento establecidas por la gestión de Yui. Momo se arriesgaba a quedar al descubierto en su intento por llevar a cabo el plan del harem para Rito, pero había muchísimo por ganar con esa iniciativa, tanto que era muy difícil dejar pasar aquella oportunidad. Una línea de baba se escapaba ligeramente de la comisura de la boca de Momo. Ante ella se presentaba la oportunidad perfecta, una oportunidad con nombre y apellido: Risa Momioka.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿Es enserio?

─ Sí, y ahora tendrás quienes voten por ti ─ responde Lala muy contenta.

─ Pero si yo no quería lanzarme a esa candidatura tan aburrida. Sólo estaba siendo sarcástica ─ se queja Risa, más sorprendida y extrañada que enojada.

Ciertamente a Risa no le despertaba ningún interés el puesto de presidenta del comité disciplinario. Simplemente no veía de qué manera será capaz de obtener algún tipo de diversión a partir de aquello. Lala y Mio continúan hablando animadamente mientras Risa se separa para ir un momento al baño, cuando se encuentra a Momo en la puerta del salón, dando a la terrícola una sorpresa agradable.

─ Buenos días, Momioka-senpai ─ Momo hace una leve reverencia, aunque a Risa el gesto le parece exagerado.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí todavía, Momo-chi? Creí que estarías en tu salón. Y sabes, hablando de los chicos que les gustan y todo eso ─ Risa empieza su camino al baño.

─ Es que pensé que podría acompañarte para hablar de algún tema interesante. Tomando en cuenta que, como mi senpai, sabes de muchas cosas que yo sólo sueño con saber ─ Momo empieza así un empuje invisible.

─ Tal vez, pero por ahora tengo que lidiar con el problema en que me metió Lala-chi. Ahora resulta que soy candidata a ser presidenta del comité disciplinario que dirige Yui.

─ ¿Es eso cierto? ─ Momo finge sorpresa.

─ Lo es, y ahora no sé qué hacer…

─ ¿Sabes? Yo siempre pensé que serías capaz de llegar a este punto algún día ─ Momo consigue el interés de Risa, y de ese modo pensaba que lo más difícil ya estaba hecho ─. Como presidenta del comité, deberías ser capaz de llevar a cabo cambios que serán importantes para toda la escuela. Contigo en el puesto, podrás tener la posibilidad de cambiar los estatutos de disciplina y moral que consideres que están mal, y así harás muchas cosas buenas por todos.

Risa entonces se detiene sobre sus pasos, y tarda un poco en voltear a ver a Momo. No sabía cómo es que no se le había ocurrido, pero estaba claro que aquella era una idea sencillamente genial. Tal vez fuese una mera ilusión, pero si ella alcanzaba a vencer a Yui en las elecciones, tendría en sus manos el disolver varias de las normas morales que Yui siempre le restregaba en la cara. Con Risa en el poder, no serían necesarias las medidas de pudor, y más bien podría hacer reglamentario el manoseo que tanto le divertía hacer. La cabeza de Risa rebullía de ideas, y Momo podía darse por satisfecha, pues había conseguido despertar a una terrible bestia del letargo.

Tan solo le faltaba encontrar la manera de que Risa ganase las elecciones.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Como ven, es apenas el principio. No es que vaya a ser infinito el fic, pero sí les prometo durabilidad y calidad. Por ahora les dejo, y les invito a que esperen por el segundo capítulo, que vendrá pronto sin duda 😃

Hasta otra


	2. Las contrincantes

Es hora de dar comienzo al segundo capítulo de esta historia que recién empecé a diseñar por petición de los fans lectores de _Jugando un rato_ , Como bien saben, ToLove Ru no me pertenece.

 **Las contrincantes**

Rito Yuuki venía de un gran problema de matiz sexual (lo de costumbre) con Tearju-sensei, cosa que le valió ser perseguido durante un rato por una enfurecida Yami por media escuela antes de ser alcanzado y recibir una buena paliza. No es que Rito no estuviera ya acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por sus constantes accidentes, pero realmente esperaba que su suerte cambiara por lo menos un poco para sentirse más tranquilo. Por cosas de la casualidad (como todo cuanto pasa a su alrededor) en su camino se atraviesa Run bastante emocionada, cosa que llama bastante a la curiosidad del muchacho.

─ ¿Run? ¿Qué ocurre?

─ ¡Oh, Rito-kun! ─ Run claramente hacía un notable esfuerzo de autocontrol para no pegar brincos ─ Adivina qué, Rito-kun. Acabo de inscribirme como candidata para la presidencia del comité estudiantil. De ese modo no estarás en más problemas porque yo intercederé por ti en todo momento.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿No crees que eso chocará con tus trabajos como cantante y actriz, Run?

─ ¡Qué va! Eso no va ser mucho problema, si tengo a Ren para que me apoye en varios asuntos ─ asegura Run alzando su pulgar ─. En todo caso, sé que podría ser bastante sacrificado el asumir tantas labores a la vez, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer esto y mucho más por ti, Rito-kun.

Rito traga grueso al entender perfectamente a lo que se refería Run. Realmente le parecía un poco incómodo aquello. Ambos jóvenes caminan juntos un durante un rato mientras Run le contaba a Rito la cosas que podría hacer una vez que fuese presidenta del comité disciplinario. Todas las cosas que Run decía se antojaban complicadas al entender de Rito, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien con su propuesta.

─ …también podré hacer que sea prohibido volver a meterse contigo, Rito-kun ─ terminaba Run luego de una larga explicación ─. No permitiré que los demás te sigan maltratando, si yo sé que aquellas cosas que te pasan nunca las haces a propósito.

─ Realmente te lo agradezco, Run ─ responde Rito algo embarazado ─. Sin embargo, creo que deberías intentar virar esas responsabilidades en un cumplimiento justo de las normas de la escuela, ¿no te parece?

─ Siempre tan humilde, y por eso es que te amo tanto, Rito-kun ─ el chico traga grueso ante lo que dice Run ─. En fin, quisiera pedirte que, si realmente alcanzo a ganar las elecciones, me ayudes tú también en este trabajo. Eres muy dedicado, confiable y responsable, y por eso quiero que me acompañes.

Rito no sabía qué responder al respecto. Run lo hacía más que nada para tener a Rito para sí misma, dejándolo fuera del alcance de Lala, Haruna o cualquier otra chica que se atreviera a pretenderlo. Sabía que no lo tenía muy a favor, pero algo se le ocurriría para escalar posiciones.

* * *

 **Salón de primer año**

Nana se encontraba hablando con algunas chicas del salón acerca de distintos problemas de matemáticas que parecían complicados para las demás, pero que Nana había resuelto sin demasiados sobresaltos. Todo iba bastante bien, y Nana era capaz de explicar cada problema y procedimiento de forma que se hiciera bastante sencillo. El momento era de lo más normal para la segunda princesa de Deviluke, cuando llega al salón su gran amiga Mea, la cual parecía bastante animada, cosa que interesa mucho a la pelirrosa.

─ Hola, Mea.

─ Oh, Nana-chan. Buenos días.

─ Se te ve animada ¿Ocurrió algo mientras venías? ─ suelta finalmente Nana.

─ No es eso, Nana-chan. Ocurre que me di cuenta que hoy se inscribían algunas personas para las elecciones presidenciales del comité disciplinario, y yo me logré anotar en la lista.

─ ¿Eh? ─ a Nana le parecía de lo más raro que Mea hiciese algo así, con lo liberal que era en actitud ─ ¿Estás segura de eso, Mea? ¿Qué piensas hacer en caso de que ganes las elecciones?

─ ¿Ganarla? No, Nana-chan, yo no me postulé para ganar esas elecciones.

─ ¿Y entonces? ─ a Nana no le cuadraba que Mea hiciese aquello si no aspiraba a conseguir la presidencia.

─ Pues que me parece divertido intentarlo y quitarle algunos votos a Harechi-senpai ─ responde Mea en referencia a Yui, y a Nana le sale una enrome gota en la nuca ─. Me gustaría ver la reacción de Harenchi-senpai cuando vea los votos que le arrebate.

─ Todo eso suena genial y demás, pero necesitas de una consigna o algo para llamar al voto de las personas de aquí, ¿no crees? De otro modo, el único voto que alcanzarías a arrebatarle sería el tuyo propio, si acaso.

Mea no había pensado en aquel detalle. Definitivamente no había visto bien el panorama a venir en cuanto se tomó la molestia de inscribirse a las elecciones. Ahora estaba completamente perdida en lo que tuviera que hacer, y todo ello era por culpa de Nana. Si ambas no fuesen amigas, en ese momento Mea podría haber expresado su molestia.

─ Veo que te has quedado muy pensativa ─ continúa Nana, en vista que Mea no iba a decir nada ─. Pues no te preocupes. No me agrada la idea de adversar de esta forma a Kotegawa-senpai, pero te ayudaré en la campaña para que al menos no hagas el ridículo ante toda la escuela.

─ ¿De verdad harías eso por mí, Nana-chan? Muchas gracias, eres la mejor amiga de todo el Universo ─ a Mea le brillaban los ojos por la emoción, y a Nana le parecía que se arrepentiría por haberla hecho ilusionarse tanto por la obtención del puesto de Yui.

* * *

 **Más tarde, en casa de Rito**

Rito, Lala y sus hermanas menores habían regresado todos juntos a casa, donde ya se encontraba Mikan haciendo cuenta de las cosas que podrían faltar para hacer la cena de esa misma noche. Desde luego, Rito sería la persona elegida para llevar a cabo la noble y heroica labor de buscar aquellos neceseres, solo que la sorpresa de la tarea era que lo acompañaría Nana.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué tengo que acompañar a esta bestia? ─ protesta la segunda princesa.

─ Necesito a alguien que cuide que Rito compre y traiga todo lo que necesito, y tú eres la primera persona disponible que tenía a mano, así que no discutas y acompaña a Rito ─ responde Mikan tranquilamente.

Nana estaba por replicar cuando Rito abre la puerta, ya dispuesto a realizar la compra correspondiente, y entonces Nana encuentra que Momo estaba por unírsele a Rito, así que Nana cambia de opinión y se adelanta a salir con Rito. Mikan no pudo hacer menos que poner cara de póquer mientras Momo reía entre dientes por lo poco sincera que era su hermana melliza.

─ Ara, ara. Parece que Nana está muy encariñada con Rito-san, ¿no te parece, Mikan-san?

Mikan no cambia en absoluto su gesto en cuanto voltea a ver a Momo, y sólo se dedicó a caminar hacia la cocina. Ya se iba haciendo la hora de empezar con lo que hubiera disponible.

* * *

 **Casa de Yui**

Ya siendo momento de revisar tranquilamente la lista de candidatos a su puesto en la presidencia del comité, la pelinegra toma el listado y lee en silencio, aprovechando que en casa no había nadie más. Ella desde luego fue la primera en plasmar su nombre entre los aspirantes, y nuevamente encuentra el nombre de Risa puesto por Lala, cosa que por un momento le hace tener una gota en la cabeza.

─ Cielos, eso definitivamente no fue inteligente de parte de Lala-san. Nadie sabe lo que realmente sería capaz de hacer Momioka-san si lograba quitarme el puesto, con lo desvergonzada que es ella.

Suspiró largamente. Por un momento pensó en lo que pasaría si Risa conseguía ese objetivo impuesto por Lala. Realmente no se podía hacer una idea completa de ella, pero estaba segura que sumiría a la escuela entera en un liberalismo rayano en el libertinaje, o que por lo menos ella gobernaría en ese sentido. Recordando que tenía que continuar viendo lo que seguía, continúa leyendo. Pocos nombres después del de Risa aparece el nombre de Run Elsie Jelweria, algo que en cierto modo sorprende a Yui. A ella le parecía que Run ya tenía demasiadas labores encima como para intentar asumir también la presidencia del comité disciplinario de la escuela. Por unos segundos se permitió creer que Run era una chica bastante responsable y con una proyección férrea hacia el crecimiento personal. Pero entonces recuerdo el apego que sentía Run por Rito, y por un momento Yui se sintió celosa…

Un fuerte rubor cubre sus mejillas al darse cuenta de aquella sensación. Niega fuertemente con la cabeza para quitarse todas aquellas ideas de la cabeza, considerando que esos pensamientos eran completamente desvergonzados, pero su intento de quitarse esas ideas acabó en un lamentable fracaso. De su cabeza no salía Rito, aunque Yui lo intentase. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo él. Seguramente se estaría metiendo en algún problema raro en el que quedase como un vulgar pervertido ante los demás. Sabía que no era así, pero sencillamente no se podía evitar que quedara de ese modo.

Suspiró largamente y dejó la lista por un rato antes de volverla a tomar y seguir leyendo. La siguiente en la lista resultó ser Mea Kurosaki. Eso dejó completamente perpleja a Yui. No es que la considerara una mala chica, pero estaba bastante claro que iba tras los pasos de Risa, además que no era demasiado buena comunicándose con alguien que no fuese Nana. No veía de dónde había sacado la idea de postularse en las elecciones, pero no había a la vista ninguna posibilidad de que ganase.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que esta clase de personas realmente pretendan postularse? Cómo se nota que el director es un irresponsable. Con tal de ver pechos es capaz de permitir lo que sea. Las reglas de postulación ameritan una buena revisión luego de que pasen las elecciones.

Sabía que era así, y por eso le avergonzaba tener a aquel hombre tan desagradable como director. No quería imaginarse qué sería de la escuela luego que ella se graduara y se fuera. Seguramente habrían muchos alumnos desamparados, especialmente entre las chicas, a merced de las inmoralidades demenciales del director. Sólo esperaba encontrar a alguien a quien poder realmente darle el relevo para cuando se fuera, aunque todavía no se le ocurría alguien que pudiera cumplir los requisitos mínimos para ello.

La mayoría de las personas decentes que estaban inscritas en la lista eran claramente personas que harían lo que fuera por la moralidad de la escuela, pero carecían de cabeza propia para hacer lo necesario. Siempre estaban esperando que Yui tomara las decisiones importantes para ellos llevarlas a cabo, y muy rara vez había alguien que aportara ideas o cuestionara punto alguno en los planes de la tsundere. Más que por liderazgo, Yui era presidenta porque era la única capaz de hacer el ejercicio de su puesto. Eso la hace sentir nostálgica por un momento.

─ Me pregunto si habrá alguien a quien realmente pueda confiar mi puesto el año que viene. Esto es angustiante…

Tomando nuevamente la lista para finalizar el sondeo, Yui veía un nombre tras otro sin ningún ánimo hasta que…

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo puede…? ¿Realmente ella quiere ser presidenta?

Casi le daba un infarto al leer aquel nombre entre los últimos que figuraban en la lista. Yui jamás había esperado que esa chica se animara a aspirar a su puesto. Simplemente no creía que le interesara. Pero ahora que se había topado con este hecho, Yui sentía una extraña emoción, algo que nunca antes había tenido, y esa sensación era la emoción por la competencia.

─ Finalmente hay alguien… alguien que puede valer la pena, después de todo. Pero si va enserio en esto, que sepa que no se lo pondré fácil ─ murmura Yui para sí misma mientras sus ojos estaban puestos sobre aquel nombre ─. Si deseas mi puesto, te advierto que debes ganártelo.

Finalmente, con mayores ánimos, Yui termina la lectura de la lista, ya sin encontrar más nombres que valgan la pena resaltar. Francamente le parecía que la mayoría de los postulados eran decepcionantes por decir lo menos, pero al menos tenía a alguien a quien considerar como rival. Yui se sentía inspirada para esforzarse lo mejor que pudiera para mantener, al menos por un año más, su indiscutido puesto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Quién será la chica misteriosa que Yui ha descubierto? ¿Qué otras sorpresas esperan de cara a las elecciones? ¿Qué harán Rito y Nana respecto a las propuestas de Run y Mea? Esto es un toque de suspenso que por ahora prefiero dejar allí para darle sabor a la historia, pero muy pronto dará inicio la acción de las aspirantes. Mientras tanto, se cuidan bastante espero que les haya agradado la lectura.

Hasta otra


	3. Preparándose para lo peor

Un poco más de antesala a la gran contienda entre Yui y sus susodichas rivales para tomar el puesto como presidenta del comité de disciplina. Disfruten del show, como se suele decir por allí 😝

 **Preparándose para lo peor**

Risa y Mio se encontraban en casa de esta segunda discutiendo acerca de lo que tenía que hacer la primera, ahora que había sido puesta como candidata en la preparatoria de Sainan. A Risa definitivamente no lo atraía la idea, y le parecía deprimente que esa el tema más importante en la noche, pero no le quedaba ninguna opción. A veces no podía evitar pensar que Lal, de tan adorable que era, podía ser perjudicial. Sólo Momo le había podido dar un pequeño destello de esperanza libertina entre todo aquello.

─ ¿Has pensado en qué le dirás a todos para que voten por ti? ─ dice Mio.

─ ¿Para qué? A pesar de que podría funcionar el plan si lo logro, no me entusiasma demasiado ser presidenta, ni tampoco que vote nadie por mí. Yo misma no lo haría ─ confiesa Risa ─. Pero me sorprende que Momo-chi me pudiera sugerir que cambiase muchas cosas, y eso juega a nuestro favor.

─ Es verdad. Podemos hacer lo que queramos, hacer que las normativas de la escuela conviertan nuestro salón de clases en nuestro propio jardín.

─ Sí. De verdad puede funcionar.

Tanto Risa como Mio empiezan a imaginarse a sí mismas como el dúo mandamás de toda la escuela, paseando de un lado a otro mientras cada chica en su camino se ofrecía obligatoriamente para dejarse manosear a gusto, especialmente una derrotada Yui a la que harían vestirse con el uniforme de talla más pequeña posible para así dejar lo menos posible a la imaginación. Ambas chicas ríen perversamente mientras aprietan los puños y se disponen a llevar a cabo un buen discurso para convencer a la gente. Al menos sabían cómo atraer a las facciones más pervertidas de la escuela, pues ellas mismas, al serlo, tendrían un mensaje bastante natural para convencerles.

* * *

 **En la calle**

El hecho que Rito y Nana tuvieran el deber de cooperar en las compras no significaba en absoluto que hubiera una comunicación fluida entre ellos. De hecho, ni siquiera se habían podido dirigir adecuadamente la palabra desde que habían salido de casa. Nana estaba más que nerviosa por la cercanía que tenía que tener con Rito, y hasta se le hacía difícil levantar la vista para enfocarlo por más de un segundo.

─ ¿Te ocurre algo? ─ dice Rito de pronto.

─ N-no es de tu incumbencia, bestia. Mejor nos apuramos que se nos hace tarde ─ es la llana respuesta de Nana, pero ella apenas sí aprieta el paso.

─ Por cierto ─ dice Rito, haciendo como que no oyó nada ─, al parecer Run se ha lanzado como candidata para aspirar a la presidencia del comité, y Lala me dijo que ella inscribió a Momioka también. Tal parece que este certamen va a ser un poco alocado ─ finaliza entre risas.

─ Y que lo digas. Mea también se ha inscrito ─ dice Nana.

─ ¿Eh? ¿También Mea? ─ se sorprende Rito.

─ _Qué raro. No sabía que Mea se interesaba por estas cosas_ ─ dice Némesis, aunque sólo Rito alcanza a oírla.

─ Dijo que lo hace sólo para fastidiar un rato a Kotegawa-senpai, pero francamente lo hizo sin pensar, y ahora tengo que ayudarla para que al menos conserve algo de honor si pierde.

Extrañamente para Nana, hablar de esa manera con Rito hace que se sintiera más segura para tratar con él, si bien al rato recobra su compostura tsundere y le da un gesto de desdén, cosa a lo que Rito no reacciona en absoluto. Nana no le dice nada a Rito, pero en su cabeza pasaba la idea de que la competencia electoral en el que se estaba involucrando Mea iba a ser de lo más peculiar. No dudaba en absoluto que iba a ganar Yui, pero sí pensaba que sería divertido participar, cosa que la hace regañarse por creer que estaba pensando igual que Mea.

Todavía faltaba cierto tramo para llegar a casa, y Nana se le quedaba viendo distraídamente a Rito, por lo que choca accidentalmente con un poste y se golpea la cara. Desde luego, eso no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

─ ¿Estás bien, Nana?

─ S-sí, estoy bien ─ Nana no sangraba, pero sí tenía su nariz bastante roja por el golpe.

Rito sacó rápidamente un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le cubre la nariz a Nana por precaución. No sabría cómo explicarse ante todas en casa si veían el golpe que había sufrido Nana. La muchacha se sonroja fuertemente debido al gesto de Rito y se apena al punto de casi pegar un brinco para rechazar aquel gesto.

─ ¡N-no necesito tu ayuda, bestia! Yo me sé cuidar perfectamente.

─ _Eso fue bastante raro_ ─ dice Némesis.

─ _¿A qué te refieres?_ ─ dice Rito mentalmente.

─ _A que no te caíste encima de ella, ni le metiste mano, ni la desnudaste ni nada_.

─ _¿P-p-por qué haría esa clase de cosas?_ ─ Rito estaba completamente rojo y le costaba pensar las palabras con claridad.

─ ¡Oye, bestia! ¿Te quedarás ahí pensando todo el día, o vamos a llevarle las cosas a Mikan? Mira que tengo hambre ─ se queja Nana, logrando que Rito volviese a la realidad.

Rito sólo suspira mientras tomaba nuevamente las compras. Nana realmente era una chica bastante orgullosa, pero igual eso no le desagradaba, si más bien agradecía su compañía en aquella sencilla y aburrida vuelta.

* * *

 **Pocos días después**

Ya había empezado la campaña electoral. En la preparatoria de Sainan se vivía un ambiente tan denso que casi podría cortarse con un cuchillo, y no era para menos, pues cada quien empezaba a oír los argumentos de los candidatos. La gran mayoría lograban terminar con dificultad sus ofrecimientos, pues muchos no tenían un discurso completo o les podía más los nervios y el miedo escénico. Definitivamente todo había empezado demasiado sencillo para los intereses de Yui por su puesto en el comité disciplinario.

En las afueras de la escuela se encontraba Run llevando a cabo su "campaña" con Rito y Ren viendo desde cierta distancia. La campaña estaba lejos de ser convencional, pues Run acercaba a las multitudes cantando sus propuestas, y los vítores de los convocados hacían dudar a Rito y Ren sobre si realmente estaban entendiendo algo de lo que decía la peliverde.

─ Esto es… un poco fuera de serie ─ dice Rito con algo de nerviosismo.

─ Ya lo creo. Yo tampoco me puedo creer que Run haya querido hacer algo como esto ─ suspira Ren ─. Es la primera vez que veo que a alguien se le ocurre lanzarse de ese modo. En cierto es bastante original, pues jamás he visto a nadie hacer algo así.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera en Memoruze? ─ se interesa Rito.

─ _Mmmm… Esto es interesante. Eso yo tampoco lo sabía_ ─ interviene Némesis, sobresaltando un poco a Rito, pues estuvo silenciosa todo el día ─. _Hace algún tiempo fui capaz de ver que se hicieran este tipo de cosas, pero como no las entendía, simplemente me hice la loca y me hice a un lado, y asumí que en la mayoría de los planetas también tendían a perder el tiempo de ese modo, y pensaba que Memoruze era uno de aquello planetas_ -

─ Somos príncipes herederos en nuestro planeta. Nunca hemos necesitado hacer algo así, aunque sí es verdad que nos esforzamos mucho para madurar y ser fuertes para nuestro futuro, y de todos modos, yo no necesito de la aprobación de nadie, con excepción de Lala-chan ─ Ren se queda viendo por un momento a Run, y luego vuelve a mirar a Rito.

─ Ya veo. Entonces por allá no es común esta clase de campañas ─ Némesis estaba casi tan ansiosa como Rito por escuchar la respuesta de Ren.

─ No, no lo es.

* * *

 **En otro lado de la escuela**

─ ¿Qué se cree Mea que está haciendo? ─ Nana veía a su mejor amiga con un tic en el ojo por la forma en que la pelirroja llevaba a cabo su campaña.

─ _¡ACABARÉ CON EL CRIMEN EN ESTA ESCUELA, Y TAMBIÉN CREARÉ MÁS PUESTOS DE TRABAJO! ¡REDUCIRÉ IMPUESTOS Y AUMENTARÉ LOS SALARIOS PARA TODOS! ¡PORQUE YO SÍ ME PREOCUPO POR USTEDES!_ ─ decía Mea a todo pulmón, mientras algunos la escuchaban entre interesados y divertidos.

─ ¡Oye, Mea! ─ Nana le quita por un momento el micrófono a su amiga y lo apaga ─ ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? Estás aspirando a presidir el comité estudiantil de la escuela, no un país entero.

─ ¿Pero eso no es la misma cosa, Nana-chan? ─ se extraña Mea.

─ ¡Claro que no! Las mentiras son las mismas, según me dijo Zastin, pero tanto el trabajo como el método son completamente diferentes ─ dice Nana con bastante enojo.

─ ¿Are? ¿En estas cosas la gente miente? ─ se extraña Mea.

─ Así es. Mira al bastardo de allí, por ejemplo ─ Nana señala a un chico que estaba tirado en el suelo, a lo lejos, bastante golpeado ─. Hace un rato lo vi diciendo que sería un gran presidente para el comité y que haría las cosas mejor que Kotegawa-senpai, y luego viene hacia aquí y te toma una foto bajo la falda. Menos mal que lo descubrí a tiempo y le di una buena lección, además que borré esa foto. Hubiera sido catastrófico que se saliera con la suya.

─ Eso significa que me salvaste. Gracias, Nana ─ Mea abraza muy contenta a Nana.

─ No es nada, Mea. Tú sabes que somos amigas, y que por ti haría lo que fuera. Y ahora hablando en serio, olvida esas ridículas películas que seguramente habrás visto para decir tantas tonterías, y en lugar de ello háblales a todos de algo que sea más coherente, algo más propio de la escuela.

─ Boo, Nana. Eso no es nada divertido ─ Mea recibe de vuelta el micrófono y se vuelve a dirigir a las multitudes ─ _¡COMO LES IBA DICIENDO! ¡REDUCIRÉ LOS HORARIOS DE ESTUDIO Y LAS MENSUALIDADES A PAGAR! ¡AUMENTARÉ EL SALARIO DE LOS PROFESORES Y PROVEERÉ DE PAGA A LOS ALUMNOS QUE LES TOQUE EL TURNO DE LIMPIAR LOS SALONES Y LOS BAÑOS! ¡ACABARÉ CON EL PANDILLAJE, Y TAMBIÉN CREARÉ MÁS CLUBES DE LO QUE USTEDES QUIERAN! ¡Y TODO ESTO LO HAGO PORQUE USTEDES ME IMPORTAN!_

─ ¿Qué te acabo de decir, Mea? ─ Nana vuelve a apagar el micrófono de su amiga.

─ ¿Pero no dijiste que la gente miente en estas cosas? Francamente me cuesta mucho entender lo que dices, Nana-chan.

Nana sólo se da un facepalm y niega con decepción. Hizo lo que pudo, pero Mea era demasiado dura para enseñarle algo, y más cuando se empecinaba a hacerlo de otra manera.

Extrañamente, ese discurso tan loco permitió que Mea tuviera más público que antes, y Nana prefirió no preguntarse si acaso esa gente era estúpida o qué. Prefirió retirarse y buscar un refresco a las máquinas expendedoras, pues no dudaba que Mea necesitaría uno en cuanto terminase sus gritos de campaña.

* * *

 **Salón de segundo año**

─ ¡Ustedes me conocen perfectamente, y saben que si yo llego a presidenta, las faldas serán más cortas, y además será reglamentario que se les vea el escote sobre el uniforme a todas las chicas, incluyendo a las profesoras! ─ decía Risa, que se había subido al escritorio del profesor para llamar la atención de todos los presentes ─ ¿Para qué queremos a una presidenta tan aburrida como Yui, si de alternativa me tienen a mí, que haré que esta escuela más divertida que nunca?

Algunos de los que allí se encontraban daban vítores y aplausos a Risa por su discurso, y entre ellos se encontraba Saruyama, quien estaba babeando ante las posibilidades que habían sido ofrecidas, al igual que el director que también había jurado su voto en favor de Risa. Al otro lado del salón se encontraban Oshizu, Lala, Mio y Haruna, quien también oían atentamente lo que prometía Risa.

─ Parece que Momioka-san está bastante entusiasmada con la campaña ─ opina Oshizu.

─ Sí. No nos fue sencillo encontrar un discurso que valiera la pena, pero al final pudimos encontrar el argumento perfecto ─ Mio se notaba bastante agotada y deja salir un largo bostezo ─. Risa estaba que se caía del sueño cuando logró idear este discurso, y de inmediato había olvidado completamente que tenía sueño. Ahora mírenla, ni siquiera parece que no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

─ ¿De verdad creen correcto proponer esta clase de cosas? ─ opina Haruna ─ Eso de hacer que todas las chicas vistan de una forma atrevida me parece un poco… no sé… poco conveniente, además de poco convincente.

─ Yo jamás he visto una cosa como estas, pero igual debemos apoyar a Risa ─ dice Lala muy emocionada ─ ¡Tú puedes, Risa! ¡Esfuérzate!

─ Me pregunto si Lala-san entenderá realmente lo que está proponiendo Risa ─ dice Haruna con una gota en la nuca.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Para el próximo capítulo les prometo la presentación de la candidata secreta, así que no se angustien mucho, ya viene su entrada en escena. Sólo me queda despedirme por un rato nada más, pues tengo que poner en marcha la actualización prometida, que en un lapso no mayor a una semana estará lista, porque ustedes saben que siempre trabajo en favor de ustedes y bla, bla, bla XD

Hasta otra


	4. Las maquinaciones de Momo

Prometido y cumplido, les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta apasionante historia que a muchos moverá, a otros gustará, a otros hará reflexionar… todo depende de cómo tomen lo que van a leer. ToLove Ru no me pertenece, y si así fuera, cero censura, claro y raspado XD

 **Las maquinaciones de Momo**

Las clases rápidamente habían adquirido una importancia meramente secundaria gracias a lo interesante que estaba la campaña electoral referente al comité disciplinario, y quienes más oyentes conseguían era Mea, Run, Yui y Risa, cosa que la propia Yui no se esperaba.

El hecho de que tomaran como una campaña seria como tal las canciones de Run, las propuestas pervertidas de Risa, o las bromas de Mea, era para Yui un bajísimo golpe para su moral, pues tuvo en ese momento la sensación de que todo cuanto había hecho por los alumnos de Sainan no valía nada. Siempre había querido que la escuela entera contase con una consciencia respecto al buen comportamiento, el respeto a otras personas y el presentarse como alguien decente, pero había muchos chicos (y chicas, también) que obviamente no se interesaron en comprender su mensaje. Su trabajo no era tan abrumadoramente popular, después de todo. No pudo evitar preguntarse si había hecho algo mal, muy a pesar de que por fuera mostrara una seguridad sin igual y una seriedad inquebrantable. Volvió a pensar en Rito, y se preguntó si a él también le había parecido que su gestión había sido menos que buena, menos que positiva, menos que aceptable.

─ ¿Kotegawa?

La joven se sobresalta un poco y voltea a ver a Rito, aquel chico tan inoportuno y torpe que por alguna razón la había flechado, y Yui se aclara la garganta para prevenir cualquier tono que revelara su verdadero estado de ánimo.

─ ¿Qué quieres, Yuuki-kun? Estoy muy ocupada en este momento.

─ Solo estaba pasando por aquí, pues me empezaba a aburrir por todos esos discursos que están dando allá afuera ─ responde Rito con sinceridad ─. Por cierto, todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de verte diciendo nada ¿Acaso no has empezado todavía?

─ N-no es eso. Sí di mis argumentos, pero lo había hecho temprano, así que es posible que no pudieras estar a tiempo, Yuuki-kun ─ Yui estaba apenada, pues aquel interés de Rito le sugería que él deseaba oírla.

─ _Parece que algo la inquieta_ ─ opina Némesis ─ _¿Crees que habría que decirle algo? Yo no soy buena con palabras que den aliento_.

─ Oye, Kotegawa, realmente lamento que te aguaran la campaña de esa manera. Estoy seguro que ninguna de las chicas quería hacer aquello con mala intención.

─ No importa, Yuuki-kun. Tal vez sólo tengo que esforzarme un poco más. Tampoco es para tanto lo que está pasando ─ más que para excusarse ante Rito, Yui lo decía para calmarse a sí misma.

─ Yo sé que vas a poder ─ una vez más a Yui le apenaba que Rito le hablase de ese modo ─. Eres una chica muy inteligente y de una fuerte voluntad. Sé que no perderás, a pesar de todo.

─ Realmente te agradezco lo que me dices, Yuuki-kun, pero no creo que haga falta que…

De pronto una chica con una enorme pila de papeles choca contra la espalda de Rito, haciendo que ambos (con todo y papeles) cayeran al suelo. Rito se encuentra de pronto con ambas manos agarrando firmemente el trasero de la desafortunada chica, con un par de dedos colados entre las bragas de la desafortunada, o bien podría ser él el desafortunado, pues la chica que chocó con él resultó ser Yami.

─ ¿C-cómo acabaron así? ─ se escandaliza Yui.

Rito involuntariamente aprieta el trasero de Yami, cosa a la que Némesis veía con todo detalle mientras aguantaba las ganas de reír. Lo siguiente, obvio como podía ser, era que Yami le da un fuerte golpe en la cara al chico, haciéndolo retroceder.

─ _Bueno, al menos ya pudiste disfrutar lo tuyo_ ─ bromea Némesis.

Yami se acomoda un poco las bragas y se pone de pie mientras usaba su habilidad trans para recoger todos los papeles que estaban desperdigados en el suelo, los cuales Rito apenas llegó a leer en cuanto toma uno. Los papeles eran propaganda electoral. En ellos aparecía la foto de Yami en sus ropas de asesina con inscripciones hechas a mano de "Vota por mí. Odio a los pervertidos". Rito estaba con la boca abierta, lo mismo que Némesis, pues no se esperaban que Yami tuviera la idea de participar en aquello, y Yui, aunque también estaba algo anonadada, parecía también que se esperaba aquello.

─ Y-Yami… ¿de verdad intentas ser presidenta del comité disciplinario? ─ dice Rito apenas logra reaccionar.

─ ¿Y por qué no? Parece una tarea interesante, además podré hacer que a los pervertidos no les quede de otra que portarse a la altura o irse de aquí ─ responde Yami con su característica frialdad de asesina ─. Sé que eres un pervertido de lo peor, además que eres idiota como nadie que haya conocido, Yuuki Rito, pero… ─ antes que el chico se diera cuenta, Yami le pega en la cara uno de los afiches que ella llevaba, haciendo que volviese a caer al suelo, sorprendiendo a Yui ─ Vota por mí, por favor.

Yami se va entonces con la enorme pila de afiches, dejando a una Yui en estado de shock y a un Rito literalmente shockeado, además de a Némesis que estaba casi tan sorprendido como Rito.

─ _¿De verdad va a participar en esto? Me pregunto qué pasará si Mea se entera de eso_ ─ opina Némesis.

─ ¿Te doy una mano, Yuuki-kun? ─ Yui le quita el afiche de la cara a Rito y le ayuda a levantarse, aunque en cuanto Rito le toma la mano para apoyarse, ella se ruboriza bastante.

─ Muchas gracias, Kotegawa.

─ N-no es nada. L-lo hice porque de-debía hacerlo.

* * *

 **En otra parte**

Momo estaba revisando su aparato, obviamente dando un vistazo a la colección de plantas que guardaba en su mundo virtual. La razón que la movía a hacer aquello era la idea de usar a algunas de sus plantas para convencer a la gente de que votase por Risa. Podía ver en ella un paso determinante para su plan del harem. Luego de revisar un rato, a Momo no le parecía que hubiese una planta que pudiese usar sin ningún riesgo de por medio, pues la mayoría de los especímenes que podrían ayudarle eran demasiado grandes o bastante revoltosos al menor descuido. Necesitaba entonces tomar una decisión, una bastante concienzuda. Podía ver por la ventana de salón la congregación alrededor de Run, pensando que necesitaba desviar esa atención hacia Risa. No era por querer mal a Run, pero es que veía aquello necesario.

─ Me pregunto qué pensaría si le digo que si renuncia podrá acercarse más a Rito-san…

La idea le tentaba, pero no le parecía prudente hacerlo. Se arriesgaba a poner al descubierto su plan harem antes de consolidarlo, y eso sólo llevaría a una conclusión negativa. No. Lo mejor era seguir adelante, animar a Risa y encontrar la forma para impulsar a todos a votar por ella.

─ ¿Estás aquí, Momo? ─ entra Nana al salón.

Momo guarda de golpe su D-dial y hace como que sólo estaba estudiando el tema del examen del día siguiente. Nana por supuesto no creyó ni un ápice ese engaño, y es que hacía rato que sabía cuán sigilosa y astuta era su hermana.

─ Hola, Nana ¿hay mucho movimiento allá afuera?

─ Sí, pero no he logrado estar en alguno que valga la pena ─ apunta Nana tomando asiento al lado de su hermana ─. Sé que te traes algo entre manos, Momo, y realmente me gustaría que te dejes de esas tonterías.

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Nana? ─ Momo ya se sentía descubierta, pero finge un poco más con la esperanza de lograr distraer a Nana.

─ Desde que me revelaste tu plan sé que todo lo que haces va siempre en la dirección de hacer tu fulano harem para Rito, y sé que has estado en contacto con Momioka-senpai para animarla con lo de las elecciones, aprovechando el error que cometió ane-ue ─ dice Nana sin rodeos ─. Sólo te lo diré una vez, Momo: no voy a permitir que conviertas las elecciones del comité disciplinario en un circo para tus pensamientos pervertidos.

─ Sí, claro ¿Me dirás ahora que no te parece bien que Rito-san le dé su amor a todas? ─ ataca Momo de forma pícara.

─ ¡Claro que no está bien, pervertida, sucia, cochina! ─ protesta Nana levantándose de golpe ─ Eso está completamente contra la moral, y por eso te prohíbo que lo hagas, Momo.

─ Sí, claro ─ suspira Momo ─. De todos modos no se me ocurre nada por el momento. Supongo que con eso te podrías sentir más tranquila.

A Nana no le convencía del todo aquello, pero no veía otra alternativa que aceptar lo que Momo había dicho. En ese momento a Nana sólo le pasaba por la cabeza ver qué tal le iba a Mea (aunque ya supiera que ella sólo estaba confundiendo hacer una campaña seria con hacer el ridículo), así que se levanta rápido y le da una nueva mirada de desconfianza a su gemela.

─ Tú ya estás advertida, Momo. No estés causando problemas y no inmiscuyas tu lascivia en este asunto.

Momo sólo mira a Nana retirarse en silencia, y cuando se ve nuevamente sola, vuelve a sacar su aparato para dar nuevamente un vistazo.

─ No tengo todavía nada en mente, Nana, pero pronto tendré algo ─ dice para sí misma mientras sonríe de forma maquiavélica.

* * *

 **Más tarde, en casa de Rito**

Mikan recién regresa de sus clases, y sólo Celine estaba allí para darle la bienvenida, a la cual recibe con mucho gusto.

─ Hola, Celine. Lamento que te quedaras sola el día de hoy ─ se disculpa Mikan, aunque Celine irradiaba la misma alegría de siempre ─. Seguro que ya debes tener hambre. En un momento te hago algo para comer.

Mikan entra rápido a la casa y se pone en acción en la cocina. Celine se pone a dibujar mientras esperaba por su comida, cuando suena el timbre de la casa. Como estaba claro que había nadie más en casa, Mikan va a la puerta para ver quién estaba llamando.

─ ¿Diga?

─ Oh, es una entrega para Yuuki Rito-san ─ se trataba de un cartero quien llamaba ─. Tenga, por favor.

─ Muchas gracias ─ recibe Mikan algo extrañada antes de entrar nuevamente a la casa.

La comida apenas había sido puesta en el fogón, así que tardaría un poco antes de estar lista. Eso significaba que Mikan tendría tiempo para saber qué era aquello que había llegado para Rito. Se trataba de un sobre bastante delgado, pero Mikan no creía que tuviera nada que ver con los exámenes finales, pues todavía faltaba meses para aquello, así que lo abre de una vez para saber qué era.

─ ¡Imposible!

Las pocas hojas que salieron del sobre estaban a nombre de una clínica que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí, y eso hizo que el corazón de Mikan diera un sobresalto de horror. Por un momento dudó de si quería leerlo, pero pronto se atreve y revisa qué estaba pasando. Celine seguía dibujando, así que no daba ningún tipo de problema, pero Mikan, al leer lo que ponía el informe médico, hubiera preferido que Celine se inquietara en ese momento.

─ No me lo puedo creer. No me esperaba que le pasara algo como esto, y menos a su edad ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ─ Mikan estaba pálida como la cera, y el aire que ingresaba a sus pulmones se sentía terriblemente frío ─ Seguramente no dijo nada para no preocuparnos, pero con esto… Eres un tonto, Rito ─ en ese momento se pone a llorar, y Celine lo nota de inmediato ─ ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí, en todas nosotras? Sé que no serviría de nada, pero haríamos lo que fuera para ayudarte.

Mikan guarda el informe médico en el sobre y se lo lleva a su habitación. Quería hacerse a la idea de que Rito mismo no lo sabía tampoco, o al menos no del todo, así que mejor escondería el sobre y haría hasta lo imposible para que no se entere de nada. Se despreciaría a sí misma si permitía que Rito se llevara aquel susto tan horrible que ya Mikan se había llevado.

 **CONTINUARÁ** …

* * *

Otro toque de suspenso para esta historia, para que así tenga chispa al momento de las decisiones importante. Un agradecimiento grande para aniber, quien ha mostrado tanto interés en esta historia como el que he estado mostrando por su fic desde que supe del mismo, y que sepa que lo animo para que se esfuerce al máximo 😊

Hasta otra


	5. Con fines electorales

Sé que a algunos/as de ustedes les impactó un poco (sí, un poco), y esto tardará un poco para que tenga su justa explicación. Sólo es cuestión de tener paciencia y ver cómo avanza este fic, ¿de acuerdo? 😊

 **Con fines electorales**

Rito estaba contento de que el suplicio de las clases finalmente hubiese terminado. El día se le había tornado especialmente pesado a pesar de que las distintas actividades escolares habían sido menos que antes. Tal vez era que la generalidad de la jornada estuvo cortada por las distintas campañas que no tenían realmente mucho de interesante. Rito no podía evitar sentirse abatido por no poder hacer otra cosa en el día que dar vueltas como un perdido para no tener que escuchar la mayoría de aquellos apagados y aburridos discursos (sólo llegaba a desarrollar algún interés cuando veía a Run, Mea y Risa). Al llegar a casa y abrir la puerta, se encuentra a Mikan haciendo la comida, pero algo tenía ella en la cara que empezaba a preocupar al chico. Mikan parecía preocupada, distante, distraída.

─ Llegué a casa ─ dice Rito esperando que en realidad no estuviera pasando nada.

─ Oh, bienvenido a casa, onii-chan ─ a Rito le extraña que Mikan le dijese así, pues eso no era común.

─ _¿De verdad te llamó onii-chan? ¿Acaso pasó algo?_ ─ también Némesis se mostraba sorprendida.

─ Ehhh… ¿Te pasa algo, Mikan?

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Mikan misma no entendía en qué estaba parando en ese momento.

Rito no tenía ni idea de cómo plantear lo inquietante que era que Mikan lo llamará "onii-chan". No es que lo despreciara, y tampoco quería decir algo que hiciera sentir ofendida a Mikan, pero le extrañaba que lo hiciera. Desde pequeños que había dejado de ser costumbre que Mikan le llamara de esa forma, y Rito estaba convencido de que algo pasaba.

─ ¿Te inquieta algo, onii-chan? ─ vuelve a hablar Mikan, sacando a Rito de sus pensamientos.

─ N-no es nada ─ titubea Rito mientras empieza a dirigirse a su habitación.

─ _Mikan se ha puesta mimosa hace un momento_ ─ opina Némesis ─. _Quizás se encuentre en esos días de los que oí hablar_.

─ _¿Y-y c-cómo puedo yo saber eso?_ ─ a Rito le incomodó mucho el comentario de Némesis ─ _Pero es verdad que de pronto actúa muy rara, pues son dos veces que viene llamándome onii-chan. Posiblemente tenga algún problema en su escuela ¿Y si hay alguien metiéndose con ella?_ ─ Rito empieza a preocuparse ante esa idea.

─ _Es una posibilidad, pero si es así, no se ha tomado el valor de decirte la verdad_.

Rito cae rápidamente en angustia. La idea de que Mikan tuviera problemas con alguien en la escuela era algo que definitivamente no podía alegrarle ¿Y si Mikan se peleó con alguien y ahora se ponía así por el miedo? ¿Alguien le estaría acosando en la escuela? ¿Estaría siendo víctima del bullying? Rito no pudo evitar entrar en cólera al pensar que algo así podría estar pasando.

─ _Necesito averiguar qué le pasa a Mikan. Debo ayudarla a como dé lugar_.

─ _¿Y cómo piensas averiguarlo?_ ─ cuestiona Némesis ─ _Es posible que no se lo tome muy bien si te descubre averiguando sobre ella. Tienes que moverte con astucia para saber qué le pasa_.

─ _Sí, tienes razón_ ─ accede Rito, para sorpresa de la propia Némesis ─. _El problema es que no sé ni cómo empezar esto. Todas las veces que me he inquietado por Mikan siempre acabo mal sin encontrar nada útil, así que necesito hacer algo diferente_.

─ _Si quieres te ayudo_.

─ _¿Y cómo lo harás?_

Némesis no responde, pero en su rostro se dibuja una confianzuda sonrisa, y es que ella ya tenía una idea para apoyar la investigación de Rito.

* * *

 **Con Risa y Mio**

Mio se encontraba esperando a Risa mientras leía otra vez una de sus revistas, y Risa estaba bañándose después de todo un día del trabajo más aburrido de su vida. Estaba en ese momento dejando que el agua de la ducha recorriese su cuerpo para relajar su cuerpo para sacudirse todo el estrés y las cosas malas que había acumulado (así de terrible veía todo cuanto estuvo haciendo) y disfrutaba que el agua estuviera ligeramente fría para sentirse todavía más fresca.

─ _¿Qué crees que toque hacer mañana, Risa?_ ─ pregunta Mio desde fuera del baño.

─ No lo sé, y preferiría no pensarlo ─ responde Risa estirando un poco los brazos sin salirse de la ducha ─. Supongo que Momo-chi se aparecerá a proponernos algo, y no dudo que se trate de algo genial, así que mejor dejo que todo pase. De todos modos, el día de hoy hemos tenido que improvisar bastante, y hasta ahora nos ha ido muy bien.

─ _Sí, es verdad_ ─ dice Mio muy divertida ─. _Y pensar que sólo el director destaca por su perversión, cuando en realidad sólo es uno más de tu lista de fans. Jejeje_.

─ ¿Sabes? Creo que tengo algo realmente bueno ─ Risa sale rápidamente del baño sin cubrirse y encara a su amiga ─. Ya sé que te dije que no quería pensar en nada respecto a esto, pero esta idea me acaba de llegar sola, Mio.

─ ¿Y qué es? No me pongas en suspenso ─ Mio se levanta y muestra muy entusiasmada, claramente sin prestar atención a la desnudez de Risa.

─ Haruna, mi estimada Mio. Haruna es nuestro gran paso para hacer de esta aburrida campaña algo que realmente interese ─ Risa sonríe de forma malévola, y Mio solo se muestra más interesada ─. Hasta ahora hemos logrado convencer a varios pervertidos de la escuela gracias a nuestra propuesta de acortar la longitud reglamentaria de las faldas y legalizar la visión del escote y algunas cosas más, pero no son más que propuestas superficiales. Podemos ir más allá midiendo los pechos de Haruna mientras nos promocionamos electoralmente. Así, no habrá nadie que tenga dudas de nuestras promesas, y nuestra escalada en los votos estará completamente asegurada.

─ ¡Suena realmente genial! ─ a Mio se le veía estrellas en los ojos ─ Diversión y trabajo, nunca mejor dicho. Y podríamos convencer a Lala-chi de que nos dé apoyo en ese sentido. Ella nos ayudará a tomar los pechos de Haruna, Yui y de otras chicas. Será un bombazo ese movimiento.

─ Ahora sí me han dado ganas de actuar como una verdadera candidata ─ dice Risa sin ocultar su emoción ─. A partir de mañana nos ponemos en acción, Mio, así que debemos descansar muy bien hoy.

Risa se regresa al baño para terminar de asearse, y Mio guarda todas las revistas y recogía sus cosas para irse a su casa más tarde. La idea era completamente descabellada, pero les parecía lo bastante genial como para intentarlo. Apenas empezaba el juego para ellas dos.

* * *

 **Con Yami**

Aun paseando por las calles con un grueso montón de papeles en las manos, y comiendo Taiyaki con su cabello, Yami repartía sus panfletos a diestra y siniestra.

─ Voten por mí, por favor ─ le decía a un grupo de señoras que estaban a mitad de camino, y ellas aceptan el panfleto algo extrañadas.

Yami sigue adelante repartiendo sus panfletos hasta que se topa con Yui, la cual estaba en ese momento regresando a su casa.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Yami-san? ─ dice la presidenta con extrañeza.

─ Llamo a la gente para que vote por mí ─ dice Yami como si nada.

─ Creo que no entiendes del todo de qué van la campaña electoral ─ responde Yui con una gota en la cabeza ─. En las elecciones del comité disciplinario de la escuela sólo pueden votar los alumnos, así que no creo que haga efecto repartir tu propaganda en la calle.

─ ¿No? ─ Yui asiente a la interrogante de Yami ─ Eso no lo sabía. Me disculpo por esto entonces, Kotegawa Yui. Supongo que tendré que hacer esto únicamente dentro de la escuela, a menos que me encuentre con algún alumno a mitad de camino.

─ No es que me parezca lo correcto, pero al menos no te hará falta hacer tantos panfletos ─ dice Yui sin estar demasiado aliviada.

Yami deja entonces que su cabello se encargara de los panfletos mientras sus manos se ocupaban del taiyaki para comer más plácidamente, tomando asiento en una banca cercana. Yui en ese momento veía a Yami como la única rival seria que había encontrado hasta el momento, a pesar que mostrara todavía un profundo desconocimiento sobre lo que tenía que hacer para garantizar plenamente la tranquilidad y la moral en la escuela. Sinceramente Yui esperaba que la atención obtenida por personas como Mea o Risa sólo fuera por un tonto interés con perversión, pues no consideraba posible que hubiera tantos alumnos lo bastante estúpidos como para apoyar semejantes bromas de mal gusto. Ya mi era todo lo contrario, pues ella sí iba en serio, y por eso Yui piensa que valdría la pena ayudarle.

─ Dime, Yami-san, ¿te gustaría que te dé algunos consejos respecto a este papel que estás aspirando? ─ dice Yui esperando que Yami mostrara ese interés que quería.

─ La verdad es que hay muchas cosas que todavía desconozco, así que te agradezco por adelantado todo lo que me puedas enseñar ─ suelta Yami sin rodeos, cosa que agrada a Yui.

Antes de que Yui tuviera tiempo para decir nada, se aparece de la forma más inoportuna (aunque con sólo su presencia ya es inoportuno cualquier momento) el director de la escuela, llevando a la vista una docena de revistas de las que Yui mostraría su repudio sin vacilar.

─ ¡Hola, Yami-chan! ─ el director ni siquiera se lo piensa dos veces para abalanzarse como bólido a las dos chicas ─ ¡Dame uno de tus panfletos cargados con tu dulce aroma, Yami-chan!

─ ¿¡QUÉ CREE QUE HACE, DIRECTOR!? ─ grita Yui entre sorprendida y asqueada, pues el director se había quitado la ropa a la velocidad de la luz.

El director sigue en su grotesca carrera hasta que se lanza como bala hacia Yami, la cual usa su cabello para darle un potente golpe que lo noquea al instante. Yui seguía mirando asqueada al director, quien aún en su desmayo seguía balbuceando cosas que ambas chicas prefirieron no intentar entender.

─ Eso fue sorprendente, Yami-san ─ halaga Yui ─. Por cierto, me alegra que no usaras tus panfletos con él.

─ Aún si él pudiera votar, yo no siento ningún deseo ni interés de que vote por mí ─ dice Yami con sinceridad.

A Yui le sale una gota en la cabeza, pues además Yami había dicho aquello poniendo cara de póquer, pero si tenía que ser sincera, ella tampoco querría el apoyo del director bajo ninguna circunstancia. Con lo bien que le conocía y sabía que era un caso perdido, a Yui más bien le parecería dudoso cualquier intento de su parte que el director se atreviera a apoyar.

─ Bueno, como te estaba diciendo, te iba a dar unos tips para hacerte una candidata decente, ¿no?

─ Cuento contigo, Kotegawa Yui.

* * *

 **Con Run y Ren**

─ Aquí tienes, para que te pase un poco el dolor de garganta ─ llega Ren con un jugo hecho por él mismo.

─ Gracias, Ren ─ dice Run con la voz ronca y se dispone a tomarse el jugo.

─ Realmente no entiendo para qué haces tanto esfuerzo junto ─ Ren adquiere de pronto un tono de regaño ─. No sé si te acuerdas, pero vienes de una semana consecutiva cantando y andando de gira musical con Magical Kyouko, y justo cuando te dan un par de días libres, tienes la genial idea de forzar más todavía la garganta cantando como forma de promocionarte electoralmente ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?

─ Es que Rito-kun me necesita… si soy la presidenta nadie se meterá con él de nuevo…

─ Pero es precisamente eso ─ corta Ren algo molesto ─. Una cosa es que se metan con él o lo regañen muy fuerte por esas gracias que hace, pero tú actúas como vas como si los alumnos lo estuviesen matando. Si realmente quieres hacer algo por él, habla con el director de la serie de Magical Kyouko para que actúe como invitado, o regálale algo que lo derrita, no sé.

─ ¿Crees que un helado serviría?

─ Run, me refiero a que se derrita Rito, no el regalo ─ dice Ren con cara de póquer, haciendo que Run se sintiera un poco tonta por no captarlo de inmediato.

─ Bueno, lo que realmente me importa ahora es enamorar a Rito-kun, y sé que haciendo esto lo podré lograr ─ Run se toma el jugo de un solo trago y le da el vaso a Ren ─. Yo ya tomé mi decisión, y nada ni nadie me va a detener, ni siquiera este ligerísimo agotamiento en mi garganta.

─ Tú has lo que quieras, pero te advierto que con eso comprometerás tu futuro como actriz y idol. Sólo te lo digo por si lo has olvidado, Run ─ Ren se lleva el vaso y deja a Run con sus retorcidos pensamientos, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que hacer eso fuese lo correcto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Para el próximo capítulo habrá algunos avances respecto a la "enfermedad" de Rito, así que no desesperen y espero que les haya gustado lo que leyeron. Por cierto, ¿quién creen ustedes que sería capaz de ganar? Sólo es una encuesta simbólica, pues hasta ahora (a menos que me convenzan) ya tengo elegida a la ganadora 😊

Hasta otra


	6. Un asunto de cuidado

¡Ahora sí! Es momento de avanza un poco más en esta historia, y le doy un tremendo agradecimiento a aniber estrada, pues sus reviews, de tan largos que son, hacer parecer que tengo más reviews que los que en realidad tengo, y eso me da cierta sensación de orgullo 😃.

 **Un asunto de cuidado**

Había llegado finalmente el domingo, y eso resultaba un alivio tremendo para Rito, pues tendría todo el tiempo que quisiera para dedicarse a cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, y lo primero era dar una vuelta por la ciudad, y posiblemente encontraría algo de interés para comprar. Desde luego Némesis lo acompañaba, pues ella quería un helado a mitad del camino, además que así podrían ambos discutir acerca del asunto de Mikan.

─ _¿Y bien? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?_ ─ Némesis toma primero la palabra cuando ya ambos estaban en el parque.

─ _Sinceramente no. Por eso mismo quería preguntarte, pero ahora veo que no_ ─ responde Rito sin mucho entusiasmo.

─ _No. A mí tampoco se me ha prendido el foco… Por allí hay un puesto de helados, ¿me compras uno?_

Rito mira en la dirección en que señalaba la mano de Némesis que salía de su pecho, y en efecto ve el puesto de helados. A Rito le sale una gota en la cabeza.

─ Vaya que empezamos bien con la planificación.

Rito cede rápidamente al capricho de Némesis y compra dos helados (él también tenía ganas de comer uno), y Némesis sale casi completamente de Rito (solamente mantiene la conexión con un brazo, pero mantuvo la cercanía necesaria para que no se notara), y ambos dedican el momento para meditar lo que debían hacer.

─ ¿Qué tal si uso mi psyco-drive para hurgar en la mente de Mikan? Podría funcionar, y así sabríamos rápidamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo ─ propone Némesis bastante animada.

─ No creo. No me convence eso de estarse metiendo en la cabeza de otras personas para sacarle recuerdos o pensamientos de manera forzada ─ dice Rito ─. Además, para que eso sea posible, tendría que acercarme lo suficiente para que nadie advierta tu presencia, y encima Mikan debería estar dormida ¿De qué manera podríamos combinar esas dos circunstancias sin despertar sospechas?

─ O sea que debemos pensar en algo más, ¿no? ─ Rito asiente ─ Ok, entonces no podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil. Qué aburrido.

─ No es que hagamos algo divertido, sólo quiero saber qué le pasa a Mikan ─ suspira Rito ante el desánimo de Némesis ─. Pero sí, no podemos pensar en lo fácil, porque no lo hay.

Némesis no dice nada más hasta que se termina de comer su helado, pero en aquel momento sólo cambia el tema para poner nervioso a Rito a fuerza de temas subidos de tono. Al menos de ese modo Némesis podía pasar un buen rato, y le gustaba bastante.

* * *

 **Casa de Rito**

─ Chicas, las he llamado para comunicarles algo muy, muy importante ─ empieza Mikan una vez que Lala, Nana y Momo estuvieran sentadas frente a ella.

─ ¿De qué trata? ─ se asusta un poco Nana ─ Si estás molesta por el florero roto de ayer, mañana mismo van a traer uno nuevo que he encargado del planeta…

─ ¿Rompiste un florero? ─ se molesta Mikan, y Nana se calla de inmediato ─ Ya me extrañaba esa sensación de que algo faltaba, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarles. Verán, hace poco llegó este informe médico, y es sobre Rito ─ las tres princesas no dan muestras de entender qué quería decir Mikan ─. Es un poco complicado. La verdad es que estoy muy preocupada por Rito, especialmente porque él no se dignó a decirme nada…

─ ¿A qué viene todo eso, Mikan-san? ─ interrumpe Momo con extrañeza.

─ Tan solo miren el informe que me llegó, y sabrán qué está pasando.

Mikan saca el diagnóstico del sobre y se lo pasa a las princesas. Lala es la primera en revisarlo, y de inmediato se echa a reír.

─ Esto no es de Rito ─ las demás voltean a ver extrañadas a Lala ─. Tan solo vean aquí arriba. Aquí dice: Kino Yuuto. Vaya nombre más curioso.

─ Ane-ue, ese es el nombre de la clínica ─ corrige Nana.

─ Oh, ya veo ─ a todas les sale una gota en la nuca, y Lala sigue revisando ─. A ver… Rito tiene hemoglobina, leucocitos, glicemia, antígenos, insulina… ¡Pero Rito tiene un montón de cosas! ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo que Rito se está muriendo de esas cosas?

─ Ane-ue, esos son los valores nutritivos de la sangre, no enfermedades ─ vuelve a corregir Nana.

─ Oh, entonces Rito está muy bien. Me alegro mucho ─ Lala deja el informe a Momo.

─ Lala-sama, mejor esperemos a que Mikan-san nos explique que tiene Rito-dono ─ interviene Peke.

─ A ver… Hmmmm… ─ Momo lee cuidadosamente el cuadro clínico, y poco a poco una sombra azul gana terreno en su rostro ─ ¡HYAAAAAAAAA! ─ Nana y Lala se asustan mucho ante la cara que pone Momo al terminar de leer ─ ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Realmente esto es de Rito-san?

─ El cartero dijo claramente que eso era para él. No me imagino por qué querría mentir si ni nos conoce ─ responde Mikan con sinceridad.

─ A ver, Momo. Ya tú viste bastante ─ Nana le arrebata la hoja a Momo y se pone a leer un rato, hasta que ella estaba tan azul como su gemela ─. Esto es dantesco. No me lo puedo creer… Y pensar que hasta ahora… que hasta ahora… ─ a Nana parecía faltarle el aire en ese momento ─ He sido muy cruel con él. Lo he tratado a las patadas, cuando él sólo es una víctima de las circunstancias… ¿Por qué vengo a darme cuenta ahora? ¿Por qué?

─ Supongo que es cierto ese refrán que dice que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde ─ opina Momo completamente sofocada y triste ─. Esto definitivamente está mal, pero debe haber alguna manera de solucionar esto, ¿verdad?

─ ¿Pero qué puede ser? ¿Qué? ─ dice Nana un poco escandalizada.

─ Debe haber una manera, sé que la hay ─ dice Mikan muy pensativa ─. No podemos perder la esperanza ahora, por eso mismo les estoy diciendo esto… Solo les pido una cosa: no dejen que Rito se dé cuenta de esto. No debe saberlo.

─ Aún sigo sin entender qué tiene exactamente Rito, ¿me lo explican? ─ dice Lala tomando nuevamente el informe.

Mikan suspira largamente. Quería apurar la toma de una decisión respecto al tema de Rito, pero estaba claro que las hermanas Deviluke no tenían una idea clara de qué hacer, si bien ya las alarmas estaban encendidas en todas. Momo también pone la cabeza a trabajar a toda máquina, pues la idea de lo que se avecinaba para Rito le ponía los pelos de punta. La nueva situación comprometía seriamente el futuro del plan del harem, y hacía falta dar con alguien que le ayudara a solucionarlo, pues en su selección de plantas no había ninguna que le pudiera ayudar. Pero sí había alguien que podría darle una mano. Más tarde hablaría con sus hermanas y Mikan al respecto, pero por el momento le preocupaba más esperar a que Rito volviese de su paseo.

─ ¿De verdad eso es lo que tiene? ─ dice Lala.

─ Así parece, Lala-sama ─ responde Peke en lugar de Nana y Mikan.

─ No importa. Igual lo seguiré queriendo ─ es la conclusión a la que llega Lala, sacando sendas gotas a Peke, Nana y Mikan.

─ O a ane-ue no le parece grave, o no entendió realmente ─ dice Nana.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Regresando al ajetreo que implicaba la campaña de los aspirantes a la presidencia del comité estudiantil, Yui volvía con su mensaje, siempre claro y preciso, respecto a lo que haría para mejorar el estado de la moralidad de la escuela. Todavía tenía de su lado la mayor parte de seguidores electorales, cosa que le daba una carga de ánimo que le permitía seguir adelante, a pesar del absurdo crecimiento en el atractivo del mensaje de las otras chicas. Durante casi media hora se dedica a mostrar las acciones que iba a tomar en su siguiente periodo, además de responder algunas preguntas formuladas por los profesores, siempre tan juiciosos para hacer notar si habían agujeros o errores en los argumentos.

─ Ya veo. Está muy bien todo ─ opina Tearju en cuanto Yui responde su respectiva pregunta ─. No tengo dudas que harás un gran trabajo.

─ Muchas gracias, sensei ─ dice Yui algo apenada ─. Por cierto, ¿sabía que Yami-san también se ha postulado? Pensé que querría ver qué propone.

Tearju se muestra bastante sorprendida, claramente demostrando que no sabía nada de lo que había dicho Yui. Pronto la expresión de Tearju cambiaría a una de alegría, pues le emocionaba la idea de que Yami formara parte de aquel peculiar certamen. Quería en ese momento saber en dónde se encontraba Yami para ver cómo lo hacía, y Yui parecía leerle la mente en ese momento, por lo que le hace un gesto señalando a una dirección en concreto. Tearju agradece en silencio y se va casi corriendo hacia donde señaló Yui, sin contar con que en la esquina asomaba la presencia distraída de Rito. Resultado: una nueva caída, y Tearju y Rito quedarían en posición 69 (Tearju arriba y Rito abajo), con las manos de Tearju apoyadas en la entrepierna de Rito, y la boca de él accidentalmente pegada a la intimidad de la sensei, sacándole un gemido nervioso al sentir su aliento.

─ ¿¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ!? ─ Yui no era capaz de explicarse cómo habían Rito y Tearju acabado en esa extraña posición ─ ¡ESO ES DEMASIADO DESVERGONZADOOO!

Y en cuanto al pobre Rito, lo único que era capaz de hacer era escuchar callado las risas de Némesis y sentir, sin querer, el "sabor" de su sensei, quien sólo se quedaba allí, roja como un tomate mientras intentaba recobrar su autocontrol para así levantarse.

* * *

 **Con Risa**

Esta vez sería la terraza de la escuela el escenario perfecto para dar el siguiente paso en el zarpazo que Risa y Mio le darían a Yui para arrebatarle el puesto como presidenta del comité disciplinario. Como si se tratara de una invitación casual para "ir a ver cómo se lucían sus amigas", ambas pervertidas llamaron a Haruna y Lala para que formaran parte del grupo que estaría frente a ellas. Como era de esperarse, Saruyama y el director eran prácticamente los primeros que empezaban a darles vivas, a pesar que Risa ni siquiera había empezado con su discurso, aunque eso definitivamente era lo de menos. Lo que realmente les importaba a Risa y Mio era lo mucho que estaban por divertirse a mitad de discurso.

─ ¿Estás lista? ─ dice Mio.

─ Nací lista, mi estimada Mio ─ responde Risa con una pose inteligente y genial.

─ Bueno, entonces no los hagamos esperar más. Adelante.

Con pasos lentos pero seguros, ambas chicas se suben al montículo de bloques (traídos por Lala) con los que se improvisa una tarima poco elevada. Bastó que Risa alzara su puño en señal de victoria para que los presentes estallaran en aplausos, incluyendo a Lala.

─ ¿Qué haces, Lala-san? ─ dice Haruna sorprendida.

─ Solamente le estoy dando ánimos a Risa ─ dice Lala muy sonriente ─. Vamos Haruna, hazlo tú también.

Haruna no estaba muy segura de si hacerlo era lo correcto, pues ya ella había escuchado todas las propuestas descaradas de su amiga de la otra vez, por lo que le generaba muchas dudas su intención en el comité disciplinario, y no era para menos. Lala por su parte estaba pasándolo lo mejor posible, pues al finalizar las clases tendría que reunirse con sus hermanas y Mikan para ir a ver a cierta persona que podría ayudarles, aunque a ella le parecía que iban demasiado deprisa por no hablar antes con Rito.

─ Haruna, ¿quieres venir un momento? ─ llama Risa desde su tarima.

Siendo vista por todo el mundo, y por tanto llevada por el temor a hacer el ridículo, Haruna se acerca tímidamente a sus amigas, y tras ella va Lala muy animada, cosa que alegra bastante a Risa, pues no le haría ninguna falta llamarla luego. Ya estando ambas chicas en la tarima, Mio y Risa se ponen detrás de ellas en forma muy sospechosa, y cuando Haruna descubre sus verdaderas intenciones, ya Mio la había capturado y empezaba a manosearle los pechos.

─ ¿Qué haces, Mio?

Risa por su parte ataca los pechos de Lala mientras anuncia a los presentes que si votaban por ella aquella práctica acabaría convirtiéndose en la regla. Todos los presentes estallan en vítores, y especialmente lo hacía el director.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Para el próximo capítulo podrán ustedes ver cómo Mea vuelve a la acción en su propia y alocada campaña electoral. Muchas cosas esperan todavía por pasar, y ustedes tendrán el privilegio de leerlas 😃

Hasta otra


	7. Sacando lo mejor

Un poco más de impulso para esta historia, así es, y a ver qué opinan ustedes al respecto. Comobien saben, ToLove Ru no me pertenece, o el hentai vendría de lleno.

 **Sacando lo mejor**

Ya con la reanudación de la campaña, y con la voz casi inexistente por lo ronca que estaba, Run empieza el día de una manera sencillamente desastrosa. En primer lugar, tuvo que enviar a Ren para que repartiera panfletos, en vista que no sería capaz de cantar por aquel día. Ren definitivamente no quería seguir adelante con eso, principalmente porque jamás quiso formar parte de aquello, pero también porque los receptores de su propagando no eran muy agradecidos por su labor de voluntario.

─ ¡Queremos a Run-chan, no a ti! ─ protesta un joven de tercero.

─ ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo si se siente mal para cantar? ─ protesta Ren muy enfadado ─ Y al próximo que me hable como si me fuera a levantar la mano, le digo a Run para que lo elimine de su lista de seguidores en sus redes sociales y lo bloquee, ¿quedó claro?

Por lo menos una decena de chicos alrededor endurecen el gesto y se detienen sobre lo que iban a decir. Para Ren era frustrante tener que tratar así con tantos fans dementes, pero por su hermana debía aguantar un poco más, si bien tendría que hablar nuevamente con ella al terminar esa labor de voluntario.

* * *

 **Con Yami**

A mitad del pasillo, y con una parima hecha con su propio cabello, Yami estaba rodeada de un sinfín de alumnos de primero que aplaudían todo cuanto decía, justo en el momento en que se aparecían Tearju, Rito y Yui. Desde luego, a Tearju le maravilló bastante ver a Yami de esa manera.

─ Odio a los pervertidos ─ empieza Yami con su discurso, y los presentes aplauden a rabiar, pero pronto se detienen ─. Ya lo saben, voten por mí, y no tendré piedad con aquellos que se atrevan a abusar del espacio personal de los demás, especialmente de las chicas ─ las jóvenes de primero son las que más aplauden en ese momento ─. Seré implacable con los pervertidos, con los mañosos, con los acosadores y con los buscapleitos también. Mi ley caerá como un martillo sobre la cabeza de quienes actúen de forma incorrecta…

─ _Con lo de martillo sé que será literal_ ─ opina Némesis.

─ _Sí, yo también lo veo así_ ─ responde Rito.

─ ¡Sugoi! Yami se ve la mar de bien haciendo estas cosas ─ dice Tearju con un brillo en los ojos.

─ Pero acuérdese que usted es una profesora, Tearju-sensei ─ aclara Yui ─. La mejor muestra de confianza que le puede dar es tomar su mensaje y actitud de forma imparcial y actuar como con cualquier otro alumno que sea candidato.

─ Oh, es verdad ─ Tearju se acomoda los lentes y respira hondo mientras adopta una pose seria ─. Supongo que es momento de hacerle algunas preguntas de rutina para aclarar su mensaje. Ahí voy.

Apenas da un par de pasos, y Tearju se resbala (nunca se sabrá con qué), dándose de cara contra el suelo y subiéndosele la falda justo enfrente de Rito, quien ve imposibilitado el apartar la vista de su trasero y su entrepierna, por lo que él se puso rojo a más no poder.

─ ¿Q-qué cree que hace, sensei? ─ aprovecha Yui para quejarse.

Antes de que nadie dijese otra cosa un enorme mazo golpea a Rito y lo casi lo hace atravesar el techo de la escuela. Aquel mazo no podía venir de nadie más que de Yami.

─ Esto es solo una pequeña muestra de que voy muy enserio ─ concluye Yami en cuanto el mazo vuelve a convertirse en cabello, y todos aplauden contentos.

Rito se levanta mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido, cuando siente que había alguien detrás de él, así que voltea a ver, y sólo se trataba de Honekawa-sensei, quien estaba allí simplemente de paso. Rito no pudo evitar notar que el profesor llevaba una camiseta bastante juvenil y muy bien hecha. A Rito le pareció por un momento conocida aquella camiseta, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, y Honekawa-sensei siguió su camino como si nada, apenas dando un breve saludo a Tearju. Su paso pronto quedó para el olvido, y Tearju formuló su serie de preguntas a Yami en completa normalidad, mientras Yui se regresa al escritorio del comité disciplinario para atender los papeles de todos los días.

* * *

 **Con Mea**

Mea y Nana se encontraban dentro del salón de clases comiendo su desayuno (habían venido tan temprano que no pudieron desayunar en casa), y también se entretenían con un pequeño libro de animales que había traído Mea de su casa. Ambas amigas pasaban un rato de lo más tranquilo y normal, algo que sin duda ayudaba a Nana a disminuir la ansiedad que le había causado aquel reporte médico sobre Rito, y es que, aunque no lo admitiera todavía, había estado bastante preocupada, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil ocultarlo.

─ ¿Te ocurre algo, Nana-chan? ─ Mea logra notar la inquietud de su amiga.

─ No es nada. Por cierto, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer ahora con tu fulana campaña? ¿Ya te aburriste y decidiste retirarte?

─ Para nada ─ responde Mea muy contenta ─. Aproveché el día de ayer para ganarme la atención de todos, y te aseguro que mi mensaje cala muy bien en la aceptación general de todos.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ se extraña Nana.

─ Quiero decir que finalmente me he decidido ir con todos los hierros. Ya esto ha dejado de ser una simple broma para harenchi-senpai, sino que ha pasado a ser algo muy serio.

En vista que Nana seguía sin comprender qué estaba diciendo su amiga, Mea se acerca a la ventana y la abre para mostrarle algo en específico. Desconfiando un poco, Nana mira por la ventana, solo para encontrar a un montón de extraños apostados en la puerta de la escuela, claramente clamando el nombre de Mea.

─ ¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO!? ─ se sorprende Nana.

─ Pues que ayer estaba paseándome por el mercado y otros lugares, siempre difundiendo mi mensaje electoral, y resulta que agrado mucho más de lo que yo mismo pienso ─ Mea infla el pecho con mucho orgullo ─. Yo misma no lo pensaba posible, pero ahora me siento capaz de aspirar a llegar muy alto, y con el apoyo de estas personas tengo la presidencia del comité disciplinario en el bolsillo. Y no te preocupes, Nana-chan, que podrás mantener tu puesto que te fue otorgado por harenchi-senpai. Por nuestra amistad te digo que siempre tomaré en cuenta tu opinión al momento de llevar mi gestión a puerto seguro por el bien de esta nuestra comunid… quiero decir, por esta nuestra escuela.

─ En primer lugar, Mea, sólo pueden votar los alumnos de esta escuela. En segundo lugar, creo que te pasaste trayendo a toda esta gente ¿Cómo le hiciste para captar tanta atención?

─ Parece que tengo un don natural que ni yo misma conocía ─ continúa muy feliz Mea ─. Antes no tenía ningún interés en esto, pues Neme-chan me decía que no valía la pena todo aquello, y ahora resulta que me sale bastante natural eso de "influir en las masas". Ahora entiendo lo que quería Rito-senpai cuando intentaba que me integrara un poco más en la sociedad, y es que se siente fenomenal hacer esto.

─ Se nota ─ Nana mira nuevamente hacia la multitud que aclamaba a Mea ─. Parece que, después de todo, empiezas a apuntar alto, y espero que eso te sirva para actuar acorde a la decencia.

─ No es que me agrade tanto esa parte, pero ahora comprendo que tengo que mantener cierta imagen para conservar la simpatía de la gente. Bueno, desde que llegué a la Tierra vengo manteniendo una imagen, ¿no es así? Entonces ya tengo algo de práctica al respecto. Así que ya lo veo clarito: Kurosaki Mea, presidenta de Japón. Qué bien suena eso.

─ Mea, no es por querer bajarte de esa nube, pero en Japón no hay presidentes, sino un primer ministro, y para aspirar a ese puesto necesitas llegar primero a cierta edad. Dudo mucho que te tomen enserio si lo intentaras ahora.

Mea simplemente se encoge de hombros y no dice nada más, aunque sí se toma el momento para devolver el saludo a su enardecido público. Nana estaba indudablemente pasmada por ese giro tan extraño y repentino de Mea, y ahora parecía realmente capaz de desbancar a Yui, cosa que no le agradaba del todo, pero por su amistad con Mea, sólo podía darle el apoyo que necesitara.

* * *

 **Con Risa**

Habiendo terminado con su discurso del día (con complemento y todo), Risa y Mio estaban refrescándose con un refresco recién sacado de la máquina, y al lado tenían a Lala y Haruna, y esta última tenía la cara completamente blanca por aquel momento de humillación pervertida que tuvo que pasar "por el bien de la campaña de Risa". Lala por su parte estaba como si nada (como siempre).

─ ¿Por qué nos hiciste eso, Momioka-san? ─ dice Haruna casi en un lloriqueo.

─ Es que era necesario, Haruna. Esta clase de estratagemas siempre son necesarias para ganar votos en esta escuela ─ responde Risa con un tono sabiondo.

─ Igual no fue tan malo, Haruna ─ dice Mio ─. No es que pensemos que vamos a ganar, de hecho, Risa ya se hubiera retirado si no fuesen por nuestras maravillosas ideas de campaña, pero al menos nos divertimos mucho en estos comicios.

Lala asiente alegremente, y Haruna no ve otra alternativa que suspirar derrotada, sabiendo que iba a ser una tarea imposible convencer a las tres de lo contrario. Risa le ofrece un refresco a Lala y a Haruna, y ellas desde luego aceptaron, y así pasarían las cuatro amigas hablando un rato sobre lo raro que se sentía estar tanto tiempo sin las actividades escolares habituales. Realmente se sentía extraño, pero sabían que pronto volvería todo a la normalidad, una vez que se acabara todo aquello de las elecciones.

Sí, una realidad que muy posiblemente acabaría extrañando Risa.

* * *

 **En el parque**

─ …Y entonces le pregunté que si querría salir conmigo al parque el próximo sábado ─ culmina Saruyama.

─ ¿Y qué te respondió aquella chica? ─ dice Ren.

─ Me dijo que ya tenía planes con sus amigas ─ responde Saruyama muy desilusionado ─. Por una vez pensé que conseguiría una cita de las buenas. Cómo se nota que Riko-chan no anda por aquí. Estoy seguro que ella sí hubiera querido salir conmigo ─ mira por un momento a Rito con cara de pocos amigos ─. Tú en cambio eres bastante afortunado, desgraciado.

─ No vengas con eso, Saruyama ─ se defiende Rito.

Saruyama, Ren y Rito habían salido juntos de clases y se dirigían a casa del segundo para llevar a cabo juntos una tarea en equipo. No era nada del otro mundo, sólo un poco de búsqueda en los libros, algo de trabajo manual, unos ensayos sencillos de oratoria, y ya lo tendrían todo listo para salir bien parados al momento de las evaluaciones, además que Ren ayudaría a Run, por medio de Rito, a tener un rato agradable por el día tan apagado que tuvo en su campaña. Ya ellos estaban llegando al parque y se detienen un momento para descansar y comer un poco, y es Rito quien le brinda a Saruyama y Ren, siendo el aperitivo de la ocasión un montón de taiyaki. Era tanto que el maletín de Rito casi reventaba.

─ ¿De dónde salió tanto taiyaki? No nos vengas con que los robaste de una fábrica ─ se sorprende Saruyama.

─ Fue Yami. Ahora le dio por entregar un panfleto con un tayaki a cada persona que pase enfrente de ella, y a mí me dio un montón de panfletos con lo correspondiente, y hasta ahora solo he podido comerme unos quince, y encima le he dado unos cuantos a Tearju-sensei y a Kotegawa para que me ayudaran ─ explica Rito un tanto divertido por la anécdota ─. En todo caso, es demasiado como para que pueda comerlo yo solo, y podría echarse a perder aunque decidiera no comer la cena que hará Mikan más tarde, así que mejor comamos juntos.

Saruyama y Ren aceptan sin poner peros, y los tres pasan el rato en completa calma, cuando escuchan el lamento de una mujer que se ponía a buscar por todas partes. Rito no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando, y Némesis se da cuenta instantáneamente de sus intenciones.

─ _Parece que tiene un problema muy serio. Se ve desesperada_ ─ dice Némesis.

Rito se acerca a paso ligero a la desconsolada mujer, y Ren y Saruyama van tras él, también para saber lo que ocurría.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, ciudadana? ─ dice Saruyama con un parodiado tono de policía.

─ ¡Es mi bebé! Se me ha perdido, y ahora no puedo encontrarlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Un poquito de acción diferente para aderezar esta historia, y es que, en lo personal, me encanta cuando se hace algo diferente para añadir nuevas emociones que valgan la pena, aunque sea simple relleno. Les dejo esto hasta aquí, pues me encanta el suspenso y pienso que es la mejor manera de hacer esperar la continuación 😊, pero les prometo que para el siguiente capítulo sí les revelo la "enfermedad" de Rito, y les aseguro que se quedarán con la boca abierta.

Hasta otra


	8. En honor a la verdad

Ahora sí, les aseguro que ahora sí van a saber qué tiene Rito, aunque les aseguro que se sorprenderán, luego de todo el drama que les hice pasar en estas pocas semanas 😝. Igual no me arrepiento de nada. Mi forma tan descarada de ser fue lo que me trajo hasta aquí, y así quiero seguir siendo.

 **En honor a la verdad**

Momo, Nana, Lala y Mikan se reúnen nuevamente a mitad de la calle. Aquella reunión no había sido por casualidad, pues Momo las había citado a todas para encontrarse, aunque las demás todavía se preguntaran en qué estaba pasando.

─ ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas? No me gusta cuando nos pones a todas en suspenso de esa manera ─ se queja Nana.

─ Espero que esto valga la pena. Tengo que hacer la cena y me estoy quedando aquí ─ se queja también Mikan.

─ Vamos, que esto es por el bien de Rito-san ─ responde Momo, logrando acallar las quejas de Nana y Mikan ─. El plan es hablar con Mikado-sensei para que nos pueda ayudar con su problema. Después de todo, no hay enfermedad que ella no sea capaz de curar, o a la que no encuentre una explicación razonable.

─ Eso espero ─ suspira Mikan ─. A mitad de clases tuve una imagen mental de Rito con esa cosa bastante avanzada, y casi pego un grito ante todo el salón. Menos mal que tenía el lápiz de la boca para darme cuenta que estaba en la escuela cuando me sorprendí.

─ Vamos, que lo que tiene Rito ni siquiera ha empezado, o no veo que haya empezado ─ anima Lala muy sonriente y optimista ─. Seguro que Mikado-sensei está por aquí.

─ ¿Seguro que? ¿Nadie ha visto a Mikado-sensei hoy? ─ se extraña Nana.

Lala y Momo niegan, haciendo que Nana y Mikan se sintieran dudosas acerca del éxito de la visita. Ya las cuatro chicas llegan a las puertas de la clínica especial de Mikado y tocan el timbre, siendo Oshizu quien abre la puerta.

─ Buenas tardes, Oshizu-senpai, ¿está Mikado-sensei? ─ pregunta Momo con el máximo de su amabilidad al trato, como solía hacer.

─ ¿Eh? No, ella no se encuentra ─ la respuesta de Oshizu las sorprende a todas ─. Ella se fue a un planeta que no sé cómo le llamó porque le pidieron tratar una epidemia de una gripe extraña propia de aquel planeta, y me dijo que tardaría por lo menos una semana en volver.

Aquella noticia cayó Nana, Mikan y Momo como si se tratara de un balde de agua helada. Si Mikado-sensei no estaba para darles la mano que tanto necesitaban, mucho se temían que nadie más podría hacerlo. Tenían en cuenta que una semana podía pasar volando, y la posibilidad de que a Rito le pasara algo en su condición en ese lapso de tiempo era casi de cero, pero no deseaban posponer ninguna posibilidad para evitar aquella "tragedia" que presagiaba aquel informe.

─ ¿Y tú no podrías ayudarnos, Oshizu? ─ propone Lala, sorprendiendo a sus hermanas y a Mikan.

─ Si te refieres a tratar heridas, fracturas e infecciones localizadas, supongo que sí podré ayudarlas ─ es la llana respuesta de la fantasma.

─ Mucho me temo que más que solo eso ─ dice Mikan.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

Mikan saca el informe médico de su mochila y se lo pasa a Oshizu, la cual lee detenidamente y se queda boquiabierta al terminar.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ se interesa Momo.

─ ¿Me pueden explicar qué esto exactamente? ─ a Mikan y las gemelas les sale una gota enorme.

* * *

 **Con Rito, Ren y Saruyama**

─ ¿Un bebé extraviado? ─ dice Ren.

─ Así es ─ explica la mujer frente a los tres chicos ─. Sólo me volteé para poner en una bolsa el envoltorio de la comida, y de pronto el cochecito de mi bebé desapareció. Estoy demasiado angustiada. Podrían haberlo secuestrado.

─ ¡Eso es terrible! Tenemos que encontrar ese bebé ─ urge Rito como si la desgracia hubiese sido para él.

─ Tranquilo, amo de la aventura, que primero debemos tener idea de adónde ir ─ razona Saruyama.

Ren aprovecha el momento para preguntarle a la señora todos los detalles necesarios sobre el aspecto del bebé y los lugares por los que estuvo antes de ver que se había perdido. Desde luego, y gracias a lo diligente que fue pidiendo detalles, pronto pudo tener un perfil completo del bebé perdido y de las circunstancias del extravío, aunque Rito y Saruyama no entendieran muy bien aquello.

─ Verán, ahora que acabo de recopilar todos los datos, tenemos la oportunidad de abarcar toda el área sin perder el tiempo buscando en zonas inútiles ─ explica Ren, pero los otros dos siguen sin entender ─. Solo hagamos lo siguiente: Saruyama estará buscando en el área de juegos, Yuuki estará en la zona de paseos, y yo iré al área de comidas.

─ ¡Un momento! ─ para Saruyama ─ ¿Por qué Rito tiene que ir al área de paseos, donde andan la mayoría de las parejas? Yo quiero ir a ese lugar.

─ De acuerdo ─ suspira Ren con fastidio ─. Entonces que Yuuki vaya al área de juegos, para que Saruyama no llore.

Saruyama pone una mala cara que ni Rito ni Ren toman en cuenta, y cada quien se va al área indicada, teniendo así que separarse desde un primer momento.

─ _Se nota que eres bastante bondadoso_ ─ afirma Némesis.

─ _Es que no me gusta cuando alguien está en problemas, por eso siempre me da por ayudar_.

─ _Bueno, en ese caso también yo estaré pendiente por si encuentro algo que interese al caso_.

Rito sonríe internamente por la cooperación de Némesis, y juntos empiezan con aquella búsqueda que esperaban completar pronto.

* * *

 **Clínica**

─ ¿Sólo eso? ¿Nada más? ─ se extraña Oshizu.

─ Vamos, que una cosa como esa a tan temprana edad no es como para tomárselo a risa ─ dice Nana con tono severo.

─ Pero sigo sin ver qué les preocupa tanto ─ se excusa Oshizu ─. Cosas como ésta algún día tendrían que tocarle a Rito-san algún día, casi es una ley de vida, y no creo que una semana y media vaya a arruinarlo completamente…

─ Tienes mucha razón, Oshizu-san, pero igual me gustaría que Rito no tuviera que afrontarlo tan pronto ─ dice Mikan.

─ Vamos, chicas, que la alopecia es una enfermedad muy común en los hombres. Ciertamente las manchas hepáticas en la cabeza no lo son tanto, pero siempre pueden recurrir a una peluca para que Rito-san pueda esconder…

─ Es que yo no quiero tener un onii-chan calvo y con la cabeza manchada como si fuese un nonagenario prematuro, y lo de la peluca no creo que sirva ─ a Mikan se le parte la voz en ese momento ─. Si nos tomamos esto con calma, antes de que me dé cuenta no sabré si llamarlo onii-chan u ojii-chan. No es que lo deje de querer, pero es angustiante, demasiado angustiante.

─ De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Intentaré ver qué lista de tratamientos médicos de Mikado-sensei podría ayudar a que Rito-san, aunque jamás he visto tratar a nadie de esta clase de cosas.

─ Supongo que es porque la mayoría de los pacientes extraterrestres de Mikado-sensei no tienen pelo por simple naturaleza, y no porque se les estuviera cayendo, y lo de las manchas es mucho más raro en el espacio exterior que aquí ─ opina Momo.

Oshizu invita a las chicas a pasar al interior de la clínica para así poder entre todas buscar con mayor calma. Ninguna se esperaba que les tomaría toda la tarde hacer la búsqueda antes de encontrar algo de utilidad.

* * *

 **Parque**

─ Vaya, es una suerte que te haya encontrado ─ dice Rito mientras llevaba el cochecito.

El bebé en el interior de dicho cochecito reía muy contento mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro, como si intentara atrapar algo invisible. Némesis sale a medias del cuerpo de Rito y se apoya en el hombro de este para ver al pequeñín que seguía riendo.

─ Vaya criaturas más raras son los neonatos de la Tierra. Se mueven y balbucean sin ningún sentido, y aun así se las arreglan para parecer adorables ─ opina Némesis de forma calmada.

─ No sé cómo explicarlo, pero siempre es así ─ responde Rito sonriendo ligeramente ─. La madre de este pequeño se pondrá muy feliz de verlo.

─ Sí, ya lo creo… ─ Némesis se percata de pronto de la presencia de gente acercándose a Rito ─ Te recomiendo que estés alerta. Creo que te buscan.

─ ¿Qué?

Némesis vuelve a desaparecer dentro del cuerpo de Rito, y antes que el chico se diera cuenta, él estaba rodeado por una veintena de mujeres jóvenes que estaban completamente enternecidas al ver cómo Rito llevaba al bebé.

─ ¡KYAAAAAA! Qué ternurita ¿Es tuyo este pequeñín?

─ Errm, no, pero…

─ Pareces un estudiante de secundaria, y eso significa que eres un padre joven ─ interrumpe otra mujer que tenía cara de sorprendida ─. Puede que te hayas apresurado, pero es maravilloso que tomaras responsabilidad. Ojalá todos los chicos que están en tu situación tuvieran el mismo valor que tú.

Durante cerca de quince minutos estuvo Rito lidiando con un grupo cada vez mayor de mujeres que se acercaban maravilladas de ver "un padre joven que asume sus responsabilidades". Némesis estaba desternillándose de risa dentro de Rito y decía con dificultad que Rito se había vuelto muy popular de golpe con las chicas, algo que Rito se lo toma con una vergüenza tremenda. Cerca de allí llegan Ren (este estaba comiendo una tortilla que compró por el área donde estuvo buscando) y Saruyana, quienes se reunieron luego de cerciorarse que por sus zonas no habían encontrado nada. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver a Rito rodeado de tantas mujeres que le daban papeles con sus direcciones y números telefónicos, y las que no tuvieran dónde anotarlo lo solucionaban escribiendo sus números en las manos y muñecas de Rito, siempre agarrándole el brazo sin pedirle su opinión.

─ ¿Y-Yuuki? ─ se sorprende Ren.

─ ¡Mierda, otra vez lo hizo, el muy suertudo! ─ se queja Saruyama.

─ No digas estupideces, si fuiste tú quien quiso que Yuuki buscara aquí para irte al área de paseos ─ regaña Ren.

Rito se ve en muchos problemas para salir de la marabunta de féminas que seguían insistiéndole en salidas y en que las llamase en cuanto pudiera, aunque Rito no creyera tener renta suficiente como para llamarlas a todas, aunque lo intentara, y Némesis seguía riendo sin control, al igual que el bebé. Sólo asegurando que tenía que llevar al pequeño con su madre fue que logró calmarlas, y algunas se despiden guiñando un ojo y con gestos de cariño, e incluso hubieron dos que le dieron en beso en la mejilla a Rito. Saruyama desde luego estaba furioso.

─ ¡Desgraciado, dime cuál es tu secreto para ser tan popular! ─ Saruyama se pone a zarandear a Rito.

─ No es mi culpa… Ellas llegaron sin previo aviso ─ apenas logra decir Rito.

─ Esto es algo muy cliché ─ opina Ren ─. Run y yo nos informamos que suele ser un espectáculo bastante conmovedor para las mujeres ver a un hombre paseando por su cuenta a un niño pequeño o a un bebé. Sencillamente derrite a las mujeres solteras, y más si son madres solteras.

─ ¿De verdad? Eso no lo sabía ─ arguye Rito.

─ Si así son las cosas, dame un momento al bebé, a ver si así consigo una cita ─ salta Saruyama.

─ Vamos, Saruyama, que es un bebé, no una máquina para ligar ─ protesta Rito.

Saruyama toma rápidamente el cochecito y lo lleva a pasear cerca de allí, a pesar de las advertencias de Rito y Ren de que no lo hiciera. Ambos chicos se dan un facepalm por la forma tan impulsiva de Saruyama de actuar, pues pensaban que su plan no iba a terminar bien. Justo pasa una chica de aspecto universitario cerca de Saruyama, con un aspecto que daba a entender que era muy impresionable, y Saruyama ve en aquella chica la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

─ Hola, ¿qué te parece mi pequeñín? Seguro que te parece una ternurita.

La chica mira por un momento al bebé, y luego revisa en su bolso, saca unos billetes y se los da a Saruyama antes de irse, dejándolo visiblemente decepcionado.

─ Ya sabía que no iba a funcionar ─ suspira Rito.

─ ¡E-espera! Yo no te estaba buscando dinero, sino tu número ─ dice Saruyama mientras veía a la chica alejarse, aparentemente sin prestarle atención ─. Esto es una locura ─ voltea a ver a Rito ─. En serio, Rito, dime cómo le haces para ganarte la atención de todas. Y yo que pensaba que sólo eras un miedosito al que le costaba interactuar con las chicas.

Rito y Ren solo intercambian mirabas inexpresivas, y Némesis estaba tan aturdido viendo la pifia que hasta se le había olvidado burlarse de Saruyama.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Otro anuncio, para el siguiente capítulo regresa Run en su intento por ser la presidenta en favor de Rito, y desde luego también incluiré los problemas que su movida acabará acarreando (de hecho, les recomiendo que lean con mucho cuidado, si bien el desenlace no va a ser explícito), aunque no sé si esta parte abarque sólo un capítulo. Igual ya están todos avisados, y les espero para que sigan leyendo esta serie de historias de aventuras (y también desventuras).

Hasta otra


	9. Un error muy costoso (y I)

Momento de estelarizar a Run esta vez, tal y como se los había prometido. Sé que en el capítulo anterior quedaron en shock cuando supieron qué era lo que aparentemente tiene Rito, pero eso tenrá su explicación más adelante, posiblemente en los últimos compases de esta historia. ToLove Ru no me pertenece.

 **Un error muy costoso (y I)**

Run no se podía creer la situación en la que ahora se encontraba. Al inicio de la campaña había dado pasos bastante importantes para ganarse la atención de buena parte de la escuela, pero ahora su candidatura peligraba seriamente a causa de su estado afónico junto con un leve cuadro de fiebre que no le permitía coordinar del todo bien. Ahora mismo estaba bebiendo algo de agua no muy fría (algo básico para el cuidado de la garganta) y veía la reposición del último capítulo de Magical Kyouko. Su cabeza ahora estaba hecha un lío, pues ahora tenía que lidiar con su nueva situación y encontrar como fuera la manera en que pudiese ganar las elecciones, cuando llega a ella una idea de lo más descabellada, pero que podría indudablemente funcionar.

Una sonrisa de victoria se dibuja en sus labios. Como buena compradora que era, ya ella tenía en casa todo un contingente de aparatos y remedios del espacio exterior en casa, cada uno de estos artículos estaba plenamente garantizado. Por tanto, no había ninguna duda que lo que iba a hacer la curaría en un santiamén.

* * *

 **Clínica de Mikado**

La búsqueda no había, hasta el momento, dado ningún resultado. Ninguna de las chicas se podía creer que realmente Mikado-sensei no tuviese consigo ningún libro o revista sobre el tratamiento de la calvicie y las manchas hepáticas. Algunas incluso se preguntaron mentalmente si en realidad Mikado veía aquello tan insignificante que no le considerara digno de ningún estudio.

─ Nada. Se me hace que tendrán que esperar hasta la semana que viene ─ dice Oshizu con un ligero tono de disculpa.

─ Ni modo. Toca esperar ─ Nana no estaba para nada contenta con la situación.

─ Oh, vaya. Se nota que estás muy preocupada ─ pica Momo de forma burlona.

Nana se pone a balbucear sin sentido, obviamente buscando algún argumento para defenderse de lo que había dicho su hermana. Lala y Oshizu se quedan hablando un breve momento sobre sus respectivas opiniones en cuanto a los archivos médicos de Mikado que ambas tenían en sus manos, y Mikan sólo suspiraba derrotada, pues estaba claro que nada podría hacer para ayudar a Rito por lo pronto. Solo quedaba esperar a que Mikado regresara.

* * *

 **Casa de Ren y Run**

─ …eso sí que no lo termino de entender. No sé cómo le hace Lala para hacerlo ver tan fácil ─ Rito le mostraba un cuaderno de matemáticas a los otros dos chicos.

─ Es que está mal copiado, Yuuki ─ suspira Ren mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la puerta ─. En un rato te muestro qué fue lo que falló, pero primero debemos concentrarnos en nuestro proyecto ¡Ya llegamos, Run!

─ Te tardaste, Ren. Creí que habías ido a una cita si avisar a nadie ─ aparece Run, y tanto Rito como Saruyama se sorprenden por la ronca voz que ella tenía en ese momento.

─ ¿Q-qué te ocurre, Run? ¿Te enfermaste o algo? ─ salta Rito bastante preocupado.

─ _Vamos, Rito, que sólo debe estar resfriada, o debió sobre esforzar la garganta, y por eso es que está así_ ─ sugiere Némesis.

─ Rito-kun ─ a Run le brillan los ojos como si Rito fuese el idol y ella su más encarecida fan ─. Me alegra mucho que vinieras. Es como si hubieses sabido telepáticamente que me siento mal ahora. Estoy tan feliz que vengas a verme… ─ de golpe empieza a toser, y Rito la toma de los hombros para prevenir que se caiga.

─ La voz se le agotó en extremó, y por eso le tuve que recomendar que viniese temprano, además que hoy se la veía del todo bien ─ dice Ren muy serio ─. Ya le venía diciendo esta mañana que abandone esas aspiraciones electorales, que se está jugando demasiadas cosas a la vez y corre el riesgo de perderlo todo.

─ Ya lo creo ─ apoya Saruyama.

Run se sentía muy molesta por lo que estaba diciendo Ren. Claro que quería mantener su carrera como actriz y cantante, pero no deseaba dejar de lado sus aspiraciones en la escuela, especialmente por Rito. Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando siente que el agarre de Rito, si bien seguía siendo suave, empieza a adquirir firmeza, y al ver su rostro nota una seriedad que la hace sonrojar completamente.

─ No debes hacerte esto, Run. Te estás haciendo daño ─ dice Rito ─. Estoy feliz que te preocuparas mucho por mí, pero me sentiría muy culpable si por ello te arruinas en tu carrera y en la escuela. Gracias por tu apoyo, pero creo que lo mejor sería que veas por tu salud, ¿entendido?

─ Rito-kun…

Némesis sonreía al ver cómo nuevamente se producía ante sus ojos el "efecto Rito" cuando este se ponía serio por las chicas que notablemente lo querían. Ren también sonríe, pues sabía que había sido un gran acierto traer a Rito para disuadir a Run. Ya todo había quedado decidido con aquellas palabras, y aunque Run se sintiera mal, también se alegraba por aquella preocupación tan sincera que mostraba Rito.

─ _Eso fue rápido_ ─ opina Némesis.

─ Ahí va otra vez el casanova… ─ dice Saruyama divertido.

─ D-de acuerdo, Rito-kun. Si tú lo dices… entonces tendré que retirarme…

─ Muy bien hecho, Yuuki. Sabía que a ti sí te iba a escuchar ─ felicita Ren.

─ _Es increíble lo que hace falta a veces para que lo traten a uno como a un héroe, y nuevamente te has lucido, Rito_ ─ dice Némesis con un ligero dejo de admiración.

─ Bueno, igual había bajado para hacerme un té especial para curarme la garganta ─ Run tose un poco ─. Afortunadamente tengo unos remedios que están muy recomendados en toda la galaxia, y el té cada vez me sale mejor, así que puedo traer un poco si quieren.

─ Muchas gracias ─ se anticipa Saruyama.

─ Solo no te sobre esfuerces, ¿de acuerdo? ─ dice Rito.

Si no fuera por el malestar en su garganta y su temperatura ligeramente elevada, Run no se lo hubiese pensado mucho para saltar sobre Rito y besarlo como respuesta, pero acaba simplemente asintiendo. Aún no le agradaba del todo abandonar su candidatura, pero la verdad sólo había esbozado ninguna idea de gobierno en la que Rito no estuviera involucrado. En fin, ahora le preocupaba más hacer el té.

Con ella llevaba el remedio especial que había seleccionado. Los frascos jamás decían cuáles eran los efectos exactos de cada uno, pero Run confiaba ciegamente en la efectividad del que había seleccionado. Se pone a hacer un poco de té y le pone un par de cucharaditas del remedio improvisado a una de las tazas, y luego sirve el té en cada taza. Todo iba a pedir de boca, con excepción de un pequeñísimo detalle: Run no restó suficiente atención a cuál taza le había puesto su remedio. De pronto un problema, uno en el que definitivamente no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

 **Con Yami**

Ciertamente a nuestra joven ex-asesina le hacía falta mucho por aprender en cuanto a lo concerniente a la carrera electoral, pero iba muy bien encaminada hasta el momento. Ella era tan cuidadosa con los efectos de su propio discurso que incluso sondeaba sus propios índices de popularidad, logrando contar hasta el momento más de cien intenciones decididas de voto (hasta el momento), y francamente tenía la expectativa de conseguir más que eso en cuanto llegase el momento de la verdad. Por el momento se estaba relajando mientras leía un libro, el primero que había agarrado de la biblioteca bajo la promesa de devolverlo al día siguiente, y a mitad de camino se encuentra con cierta rival con la que llevaba varios días de no encontrarse.

─ ¡Yami Yami, qué gusto verte! ─ Risa corre hacia la rubia para agrazarla, al igual que lo hace también Mio.

No era para nada el encuentro más encantador en la vida de Yami, y más cuando Risa y Mio no escatiman esfuerzos para subirle la falda y hacerle algunas "medidas" de rutina.

─ ¿Qué creen que hacen? ─ dice Yami con su habitual tono indiferente.

─ Pues ver cómo vas creciendo, Yami Yami ─ es la respuesta de Risa ─. Por cierto, me enteré que también tú te lanzaste como candidata a la presidencia del consejo estudiantil. Realmente me siento orgullosa de ver cómo también tú has retado a Yui, y más de saber que te has hecho de muchos admiradores. Si no fuese que también yo estoy como candidata, sin duda estaría a tu lado dándote apoyo.

─ De todos modos no estoy interesada. Gracias.

─ Siempre tan modesta nuestra Yami Yami ─ dice Mio bastante enternecida.

En ese momento había una pregunta trascendental para Yami: ¿Cómo se iba a quitar de encima a esas dos sin tener que lastimarlas? Obviamente no las veía como enemigas ni despertaban en ella hostilidad alguna, pero a veces podían ponerse bastante pesadas en su empalagosa y pervertida forma de ser. Afortunadamente el libro seguía seguro en su mano, y mientras pensaba en cómo librarse, aprovechó un momento para seguir leyendo la parte en que se había quedado.

* * *

 **Casa de Ren y Run**

Run abre la puerta de la habitación y sirve el té para todos, recibiendo un "gracias" de parte de todos. Para Run el agradecimiento más importante, desde luego, fue el de Rito.

─ Deberías ir a tu habitación y descansar un poco, Run, que en un rato me encargo yo de hacer la cena ─ aconseja Ren.

Run asiente y se va de la habitación, no sin antes tomar una taza al azar, en vista que todavía no conseguía encontrar la que le correspondía. Mentalmente oraba por haber dado con la taza correcta, pues de ello dependía su propia salud, y al salir cerró la puerta tras ella. Rito, Saruyama y Ren continuaron en lo suyo, pero ahora con una taza de té caliente para beber en cuanto les diese sed. Rito es el primero en tomarse un sorbo de ese té, y pronto se levanta.

─ Una cosa, Ren, ¿dónde está el baño?

─ Al fondo a la derecha, como siempre ─ responde Ren sin voltear a ver a Rito.

Rito toma la indicación de Ren y se ubica en el baño en cuestión de sólo unos segundos. Justo cuando estaba por cumplir con su necesidad del momento, se da cuenta que Némesis se estaba fijando en lo que hacía, apoyada en su hombro. Como era de esperar, Rito se puso bastante rojo.

─ ¡N-no mires!

─ Que delicado ─ responde Némesis con burla ─. Acuérdate que estoy compartiendo tu cuerpo y estoy constantemente en sintonía con tu mente, y gracias a eso puedo ver cada centímetro de tu cuerpo si así lo quiero, y tu "pequeña bestia" no es ningún secreto para mí, así que no te quejes tanto y hazlo.

Rito gruñe e intenta orinar, pero pasa un par de minutos y no pasa nada. Rito se empieza a asustar y pone más esfuerzo, pero sigue sin pasar nada.

─ Esto es… extraño.

─ Parece que estás nervioso, creo. Pero eso nunca había sido un impedimento que lo hicieras ─ opina Némesis.

─ Yo no creo que sean los nervios ─ dice Rito bastante aterrado ─. Es verdad que los nervios me habían impedido orinar, pero es que ni siquiera lo estoy tanto. Algo me está pasando, de pronto estoy sufriendo de retención.

Némesis se sorprende ante lo que dice Rito. Ella jamás había visto a nadie que sufriese de algo similar, y ahora que pasaba, no tenía ni idea de qué manera poder ayudarlo. Realmente el problema era gordo, muy gordo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Que esto sirva para alargar más la historia, y es que tengo unas cuantas ideas para hacer de esta aventura algo de la que ustedes no conseguirán olvidar aunque lo intenten (y sé que habrán quienes sí lo intenten xD). Los dejo por ahora, que les vaya muy bien en el ciclo de la vida.

Hasta otra


	10. Un error muy costoso (y II)

¡Es momento de una nueva actualización! Caramba, de verdad parezco disco rayado diciendo esto 😝. En fin, tan solo disfruten de lo que viene a continuación.

 **Un error muy costoso (y II)**

Mea no se había entretenido en absoluto del colegio a la casa. Su nueva faceta en la vida política le había llevado a dar el ejemplo y hacer cada uno de los deberes que le habían sido asignados en clases. No es que se interesara más en ello, pero estaba decidida a hacer lo que sea para lograr su gran objetivo de quedar electa, y si eso implicaba sacrificar todo su tiempo de ocio en la semana (la cual no era poca), entonces iría de frente sin vacilar. En sólo minutos ya había completado su tarea y había estudiado completamente el tema que iba para el examen que haría Tearju-sensei en cuestión de un mes (claramente se había anticipado mucho). Su afán político había llegado mucho más lejos de lo que ella misma se habría imaginado jamás, y eso lo estaba disfrutando bastante. En ese momento, escucha que alguien toca la puerta del apartamento donde vivía, y ella va a atender.

─ ¿Sí?

─ Vengo a cobrar la renta ─ dice un hombre de aspecto cansado y viejo, y Mea se queda impasible ante lo que él dijo ─. Esta vez no quiero excusas sobre pagarme más tarde, ¿entendido?

─ No se preocupe, ya mismo le pago ─ Mea permite que el hombre pasase ─. Por cierto, aún estoy esperando que arregle el ascensor. Ya va una semana que no funciona.

─ De eso me encargo cuando me dé tiempo ─ responde el hombre con fastidio ─. Ahora págame y no desvíes el tema.

─ Esa no es la intención, señor ─ Mea sonríe con inocencia mientras veía el momento de dar su golpe secreto ─. Por cierto, le recomiendo que ese trabajo lo haga pronto, pues algún vecino que esté medianamente estudiado en leyes podría recurrir al Código Orgánico Nacional de Arrendamientos, aprobado apenas el año pasado y puesto en práctica inmediatamente, para llamar a un grupo de peritos evaluadores del ministerio de infraestructuras a que revisen el edificio, porque no solamente el ascensor está presentando fallas, sino que también hay algunos problemas menores con los servicios de gas y agua. Claro, si eso fuera nada mas hoy, o un problema de apenas ayer, no pasaría nada, pero estos problemas llevan casi un mes sin respuestas, y esto da pie a que se lleve a cabo una demanda bastante cuantiosa, y es que la sanción a enfrentar no es nada más la de poner en marcha de inmediato las reparaciones y mejoras pertinentes, sino también una multa por una suma millonaria, e incluso podrían los jueces impedir que subiese la renta de acuerdo con las flexibilidades de los estamentos en vigencia. Y si a todo esto contamos los reglamentos locales vigentes en Sainan, poniendo como un ejemplo el seccional c del artículo 97 del reglamento de respuesta a los reclamos de los inquilinos en situación de alquiler de vivienda y negocio, el castigo establecido podría llegar al punto de forzársele a vender la propiedad entera por un precio irrisorio…

─ ¡Está bien, está bien! Ya arreglo el ascensor y toda esa mierda ─ dice el arrendador con agresividad ─. A la mierda con los niñitos de ahora que parece que nacen aprendidos…

Mea se despide con amabilidad y cierra la puerta para no tener que oír lo que murmuraba aquel hombre tan desagradable. Aquello había sido algo más que sólo satisfacción: su cuerpo había sido repentinamente por un placer psicológico que jamás había sentido en la vida. Por un momento le pareció entender que Yui (Harenchi-senpai, pensaba ella) quisiera mantenerse en el puesto de la presidencia del comité disciplinario. La sensación del poder era tentador, adictivo, y Mea realmente le estaba agarrando el gusto a ello. Desde luego que tenía pensado hacer las cosas bien para así asegurarse el puesto, y es que ahora eso era lo central para ella, aunque bien podría hacer un ligero paréntesis si se trataba de bromear un poco con Rito.

Pensando en ese momento en el castaño, Mea empezó a preguntarse qué estaría haciendo. Tenía ya un rato de no pasar a verlo. Posiblemente pasaría a lo largo del día por su casa, siempre con la excusa inicial de ir a ver a su querida amiga Nana, y Mea ríe al pensar que Nana le recriminaría si supiese a qué iba ella realmente.

─ Supongo que ni siquiera mi nueva vida en esto podría quitarme a Rito-senpai de la cabeza, aunque de todos modos… no quiero que salga de allí ─ dice para sí misma antes de decidirse a salir a comprar algunas frituras, y luego sería que vaya a hacer la visita.

* * *

 **Casa de Ren y Run**

Ren y Saruyama se empezaban a preocupar. Rito llevaba más de quince minutos desde que se había ido al baño, y desde entonces no había regresado.

─ ¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Por qué se está tardando tanto? ─ se exaspera Saruyama.

─ Mejor veamos cómo le va ─ Ren se levanta, y Saruyama lo sigue.

Los dos jóvenes se van rápidamente hasta la puerta del baño y Ren llama a la puerta. Rito abre lentamente la puerta, y su semblante le parece bastante preocupante a sus amigos.

─ ¿Rito? ¿Te pasa algo? ─ dice Saruyama bastante inquieto.

─ No pude… no pude… por alguna razón no puedo orinar… ─ murmura Rito, aunque sus amigos pudieron oírle claramente.

─ ¿Eh?

─ ¿Cómo es eso, Yuuki? ¿Estás enfermo acaso? ─ Ren no evitó mostrar su preocupación ─ ¿Te parece si te llevamos a un médico?

Rito no responde a nada de lo que dice Ren, y el peligris sale rápidamente para recoger todas sus cosas, no sin antes decirle a Run que solamente iban a salir a dar una vuelta para no preocuparla. Ren sabía a la perfección lo mucho que se preocuparía su gemela si sabía que Rito de pronto no andaba del todo bien.

Rito estaba anímicamente por el suelo, pero fácilmente pudo bajar las escaleras sin ayuda, aunque Saruyama no le quitara el ojo ni por un segundo. Sólo Némesis era capaz en ese momento de hablar con Rito e intentar animarlo.

─ _Vamos, Rito, que tus amigos te encontrarán una solución. Ten un poco de fe en la medicina de tu planeta_.

─ _¿Y si es alguna especie de infección alienígena?_ ─ objeta Rito, a lo que Némesis se queda sin palabras ─ _No existe ninguna medicina terrícola que pueda tratar ese tipo de enfermedades, y Tearju-sensei me dijo que Mikado-sensei no está en su clínica. Jamás me había pasado algo como esto, y sinceramente te digo que estoy muy angustiado_.

─ _Bueno, tampoco sé de ninguna enfermedad parecida a esta en el espacio exterior que matase a nadie, así que tranquilo ¿Qué podría salir mal, al fin y al cabo?_

* * *

 **Con Yui**

La presidenta se había quedado hasta hace poco en la escuela por tener que terminar un extenso papeleo, así que había salido mucho más tarde que de costumbre, quedando de parte de ella asegurarse que todas las luces de la escuela estuvieran apagadas antes de cerrar. Estaba bastante agotada y con hambre, y aunque faltase bastante todavía para anochecer, en su mente estaba la tentadora idea de una buena cena. Al menos el director no estaba cerca de allí, pues hubiera sido el colmo tener que lidiar con él con todo el agotamiento que ella cargaba.

Justo cuando se iba aprovecha para comprar una gaseosa para tener algo para tomarse a mitad de camino. El camino era particularmente solitario, pues ya todos los demás alumnos deberían haber regresado a sus casas (o eso, según la propia Yui, era el deber ser), y Yui pensaba que eso era algo bueno, pues se podía permitir respirar un poco de paz mientras caminaba. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar en lo que había resumido el día. Tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar cómo lo hacían Yami y Mea, y francamente había quedado impresionada, y sobre todo con Mea. Era de esperar que Yami lo asumiese con seriedad; Yui más bien se aterraría si la hubiese visto tomando las cosas de otra manera. Mea en cambio mostró un cambio del que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, y todo parecía girar en torno a las elecciones. Tal vez fuese porque Mea empezó a sentír agrado hacia la posibilidad del poder, y eso en cierto modo le daba miedo a Yui, pues no podía imaginarse a Mea como una autoritaria, y menos si no era completamente ajena a las tonterías que hasta hace poco hacía…

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo divagando en sus pensamientos, pero estaba claro que había avanzado un trecho bastante largo al reconocer el sector en que se encontraba. Sabía que el semáforo recién se había puesto en rojo, así que tocaría esperar hasta que volviese a cambiar de color, cuando puede ver a lo lejos a Rito andando a una manzana y media de distancia, y la forma en que era apoyado por Ren y Saruyama no le daba buena espina a la presidenta.

─ ¿Yuuki-kun? ─ le parecía ver que el chico andaba decaído, quizá hasta deprimido, y eso la asustaba mucho, tomando en cuenta lo acostumbrada que estaba a verlo alegre y animado.

Llevada por la curiosidad y el terror a iguales raciones, Yui alcanza pronto a los chicos para comprobar lo que le pasaba a Rito. Desde luego, al llegar se vería embargada por su acostumbrada timidez hacia Rito y se forzaría a no mostrarse preocupada, cosa que no era sencilla para ella.

─ ¿Yuuki-kun está bien? ─ con eso, Yui había fallado en su primer intento.

─ Buenos días para ti también, Yui ─ dice Saruyama con tono aburrido y una gota en la cabeza.

─ Yuuki se siente un poco mal, y por eso pensamos en acompañarlo al médico ─ dice Ren sin rodeos ─. Tal vez no sea nada, pero Yuuki al parecer se ha dejado golpear muy feo por el malestar que tiene.

Yui de pronto se siente tan desorientada como lo estaban Ren y Saruyama. A ella le constaba que Rito estaba bastante bien por la mañana, así que no entendía a qué se debía su repentina desmoralización, así que se decide a acompañar a los chicos al hospital. Ya pensaría luego qué excusas poner si Ren o Saruyama empiezan a hacer preguntas.

* * *

 **Casa de Ren y Run**

La salud de Run no había mejorado en absoluto. Ciertamente el té le ayudaba a refrescarse, pero su fiebre no había sufrido ningún cambio importante, además que su garganta todavía seguía escociéndole como si nada. Era una suerte que tuviera todavía con ella la botella donde estaba originalmente aquel remedio, y se pone a verlo de forma despreocupada por un rato, cuando nota una minúscula etiqueta al fondo de aquella botella.

─ ¿Eh?

Run no podía creerse lo ingenua que podía ser muchas veces. Quita con delicadeza aquella etiqueta para poder leerla, y lo que ve le parece de lo más aterrador:

 _Anti-incontinente de primerísima calidad_

 _Remedio contra problemas incontinentes reconocido en toda la galaxia. Su eficiencia está garantizada y ratificada por todos aquellos que han bebido de este milagroso remedio. Cura la incontinencia en un santiamén, impidiendo el orinar durante toda la noche._

 _Atención: No dejar al alcance de los niños. Su ingesta excesiva puede generar cambios de humor y confusión. Su mezcla con otros fluidos o bebidas no recomendados por los médicos puede intensificar sus efectos._

Run estaba completamente pálida de miedo. Sabía que no le había hecho efecto alguno porque hacía un par de minutos había ido al baño, pero eso sólo podía significar que ella no había bebido del té al que le había puesto el supuesto remedio. Eso reducía las opciones a Ren, Rito y Saruyama, y a Run le aterraba la idea de que fuera Rito quien lo hubiese bebido. Ciertamente ese remedio era efectivo, como bien indicaba la etiqueta, pero también era cierto que no estaba probado en terrícolas, y eso sólo podía generar preocupación en la joven.

─ No puede ser… ¿Qué he hecho? Rito-kun…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Y aquí lo dejo por un rato. Espero que les haya agradado, y se agradece que dejen reviews para saber qué piensan de cómo va el avance de esta historia. Pronto continuaré, de eso pueden estar seguros todos.

Hasta otra


	11. Un error muy costoso (y III)

Saludos, compañeros en este extraño y prolongado viaje por el mundo de Fanfiction ¿Quién está listo para leer? Espero que haya alguno que sí 😝

 **Un error muy costoso (y III)**

Ya en el hospital, Ren, Saruyama y Yui no se lo pensaron dos veces para ir con la recepcionista, mientras que Rito solo se quedaba allí suspirando con desánimo. Particularmente a Yui se le hacía raro aquel padecimiento sin identificar que tenía Rito, pero no estaba dispuesta a correr ningún riesgo si realmente había algún indicio de enfermedad.

─ ¡Señorita! ¡Necesitamos un médico urgente! ─ salta Saruyama de golpe.

─ ¿Tanto te cuesta saludar? ─ dice Ren.

─ Disculpe, es que necesitamos llevar a un… un… ─ Yui no tenía idea de cómo decirlo. Tal vez amigo fuera suficiente, pero ahí estaban Ren y Saruyama, y la presencia de ellos hacía que le diera corte ponerlo de ese modo ─ Es un compañero de la escuela, y tal parece que se siente un poco mal y…

─ Bueno, entonces díganme qué tiene. Enseguida les llamo al doctor indicado ─ dice la recepcionista sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

─ Al parecer Yuuki tiene…

─ Nuestro amigo no puede orinar como se debe ─ Saruyama interrumpe a Ren ─. Él dice que no se trata de nervios, pero lleva un buen rato que está sufriendo de esa retención.

Yui se pone completamente roja al saber finalmente qué era lo que tenía Rito. No es que tuviera realmente idea de qué solución podría tener ello, pero una noticia, junto con la poca delicadeza que dedicó Saruyama al asunto, no podía menos que sonrojarla. La recepcionista en cambio permanecía de lo más normal mientras les indicaba a los tres jóvenes que podían llevar a Rito directamente con un tal doctor Akira en el piso de arriba, aprovechando que no tenía ninguna cita agendada para el resto del día, y los tres jóvenes asintieron y dieron las gracias al mismo tiempo antes de irse en busca de Rito.

* * *

 **Con Tearju-sensei**

Hacía tiempo que había culminado sus deberes laborales, y Tearju Lunatique estaba pasando un rato agradable en una cafetería mientras leía parte de su correspondencia del espacio exterior, a fin de saber cómo le iba a Mikado en su viaje. El rato que estaba pasando era más que agradable, cuando ve a Yami pasar a un lado de la cafetería, y al lado de ella estaban nad menos que Risa y Mio, aparentemente diciéndole algo.

Tearju se entusiasma de ver a su clon pasar por allí, así que por un momento deja la correspodencia en la mesa y sale de la cafetería para saludar con la mano a Yami. Contra todo pronóstico, Yami se alegra de forma evidente de ver a Tearju, y es que de esa manera podría deshacerse de Risa y Mio, quienes llevaban más de media hora dando la lata acerca de lo que podrían hacer si alcanzaban la presidencia. Se podía decir, aunque tanto para Yami y Tearju fuese un término algo fuerte y despectivo, que la menor usaba a la mayor para librarse de molestias.

─ ¿Cómo estás, Yami? ¿Cómo te ha ido luego que te pregunté cosas en tu campaña?

─ Regular. No hubo gran cosa que destacar hoy ─ es la respuesta de Yami en cuanto accede a sentarse junto a Tearju.

─ Que bueno. Pues te digo que vas muy bien encaminada. Sigue así ¿de acuerdo?

Yami asiente secamente y bebe un sorbo del té que la camarera sirve en forma de cortesía. De vez en cuando dedica una nerviosa mirada hacia el exterior para cerciorarse que Risa y Mio se hayan ido a su casa, pero aquellas seguían afuera hablando entre ellas. No sabía pensar si la estaban esperando o no, pero por lo pronto no quería arriesgarse. A pesar de todo, el rato que pasó con Tearju no fue para nada desagradable, si más bien le parecía ameno escuchar lo que tenía que decir sobre sus últimas vivencias en clases y con Mikado, además que la mayor a tomaba definitivamente mucho más en serio con el tema de las elecciones que Risa o Mio, y eso lo hizo notar apenas tocaba el tema.

─ …No es sencillo para nada, Yami. Una vez formé parte de la parte de asistencia cuando iba a la escuela, y el trabajo era bastante complicado. Recuerdo que el que era el presidente del comité de mi escuela de vez en cuando perdía la cabeza y se iba corriendo y gritando cosas acerca de que era demasiado para una sola persona, y a mí sinceramente me asustaba mucho cada vez que pasaba, y más cuando me tocaba a mí tener que sustituirle en un determinado momento.

─ Ya me lo imagino ─ Yami se termina una tarta que le había invitado Tearju ─. Eso significa que podría necesitar ayuda, ¿no es así?

─ Siempre es así ─ ríe Tearju en respuesta ─. Pero no debes preocuparte, ni tampoco dejar que te dominen los nervios ni la presión. Esa es una de las principales claves para que tu trabajo se haga notar y adquiera mayor valor.

Yami asiente secamente y da un nuevo vistazo y nota que Risa y Mio ya no estaban afuera. Era una oportunidad para seguir su camino, pero extrañamente prefirió quedarse allí con Tearju un poco más. El ambiente no le parecía para nada desagradable, y Tearju decía cosas bastante oportunas como para prestarle toda su atención.

* * *

 **Casa de Rito y Mikan**

Decir que el rato había sido frustrante era decir realmente poco. Mikan y las princesas Deviluke habían llegado a casa mucho más tarde de lo que cualquiera de ellas hubiera querido, y ahora Mikan estaba tan agotada mentalmente que se preguntaba seriamente si podría hacer la cena. A todas les entristecía el no poder hacer nada por Rito, pero desgraciadamente no había de otra.

Viendo como estaban las cosas, Momo se ofrece a hacer la cena mientras permitía que Nana, Mikan y Lala descansaran, y Celine se pone a jugar en el jardín, aprovechando que todavía el sol tenía cierta intensidad en su brillo.

─ Pobre Rito ─ aquellas palabras salieron nada menos que de Nana, la cual no era capaz de disimular su tristeza.

─ Ya sé que algo así sería inevitable, pero… ¿por qué Rito? ─ Mikan estaba todo lo hundida que podía en el sofá, pero sentía que se podía hundir más todavía ─ ¿Por qué a su edad, si ni siquiera ha alcanzado la edad adulta?

Momo permanecía en silencio mientras iba cortando, lavando y cocinando. A ella le preocupaba de igual modo esa extraña suerte de Rito, pero del mismo fue capaz de ver algo que iba más allá de la tragedia: Nana y Mikan estaban devastadas, y ello las estaba llevando a aceptar, a pasos agigantados, los sentimientos que tenían. Ya no les causaba pena alguna admitir que les dolía la suerte de Rito, que querían ayudarlo a como diera lugar. Ciertamente Momo hubiera preferido que aquella revelación se hubiera dado en otras circunstancias, mucho más alegres sin duda, y no en la que estaban pasando. Lala estaba bastante pensativa, y es que entristecía un poco ver tan apesadumbrado el ambiente. Al menos ella ponía algo de color al ambiente tan gris que se vivía en la sala.

─ Vamos, Mikan, Nana, sé que es duro que Rito esté pasando por esas cosas. Comprendo que estén tan preocupadas, pero piensen en positivo, que sólo así lograremos que las cosas acaben bien.

─ Eso así lo quiero creer, ane-ue ─ confiesa Nana con el ánimo por el suelo ─. Pero aun así me sigo sintiendo mal por Rito. De pronto siento que ha sido una pérdida de tiempo cada vez que le pegaba o le llamaba bestia cuando en realidad era Momo la que se filtraba a cada rato por su habitación. En el fondo siempre supe que él sólo es un poco… o extremadamente torpe, pero yo siempre me daba a la tarea de juzgarlo de pervertido, y ahora me siento mal por eso.

─ Onii-chan… ─ decía Mikan sin escuchar lo que decía Nana ─ De pronto siento que lo he descuidado mucho, y me siento realmente mal por eso. Y además se hace tarde y nada que viene.

─ ¡Es verdad! ─ se da cuenta Momo desde la cocina ─ ¿Alguien puede llamar a Rito-san para saber dónde se encuentra?

* * *

 **Hospital**

Ren, Saruyama y Yui estuvieron buscando durante un par de minutos el consultorio que les había indicado la recepcionista, hasta que la presidenta consigue el lugar indicado: el consultorio estaba adornado con el nombre "Dr. Akira Saotome", y al lado de la placa había una vieja hoja pegada que hablaba de un evento de caridad que había pasado hace más de un mes. Eso poco les importó a los tres jóvenes y entraron a Rito al consultorio, donde estaba el mismo doctor en lugar de su recepcionista atendiendo algunos papeles.

─ ¿Usted es el doctor Akira? ─ dice Yui.

─ Con el mismo habla, señorita ─ responde el doctor con cordialidad ─ ¿Qué les trae por mi consultorio?

─ Buenas tardes, resulta que nuestro amigo tiene problemas de retención repentinamente ─ dice Ren muy serio, manejando la situación mucho mejor de lo que podrían haber hecho Yui o Saruyama ─. También dice que se le está bajando el ánimo, y se nota tan deprimido que casi lo tenemos que traer a rastras porque le da igual caminar ¿Cree que pueda estar pasando algo?

─ En cuanto al problema de la depresión no puedo hacer gran cosa, pues no soy psicólogo, pero en lo otro supongo que podremos hacer algo ahora mismo ─ el doctor saca una enorme acta y se dispone a tomar notas ─. Díganme ahora el nombre del paciente.

─ Yuuki Rito, doctor ─ responde Saruyama.

─ ¿Dicen que el problema lo tiene desde hoy? ─ todos responden a la pregunta de del doctor Akira ─ Bien, ahora ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿Cuál es su lugar de residencia? ¿Tiene antecedentes con este tipo de enfermedades? ¿Dónde estudia o trabaja? Todo esto necesito que lo anoten aquí.

Rito toma sin ganas la pluma y se pone a anotar todo lo que había pedido el doctor, siempre ante la atenta mirada de sus tres acompañantes. El doctor Akira toma de vuelta los apuntes y cierra su acta antes de permitir el paso de Rito.

─ ¿Esto va a tardar mucho? ─ dice Saruyama.

─ Para nada. Va a ser sólo un examen de rutina, si hago esto a cada rato. Ustedes tienen suerte de llegar un día en que casi no tengo pacientes. Ayer tuve problemas con un paciente que extrañamente se llamaba "el director", y luego de hacerle todos los exámenes me di cuenta que sólo quería acosar a mi hija, que es casualmente mi recepcionista, aunque el día de hoy se lo di libre…

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Habría la oportunidad de que la pueda conocer mañana? ─ se interesa Saruyama.

─ No creo, joven. Puede que mi hija sea de la misma edad que ustedes, pero es lesbiana…

─ A mí me da igual cuál es la nacionalidad de la gente. Jamás presto atención a eso, si tengo amigos alienígenas…

─ Mejor no te desvíes, Saruyama ─ dice Ren ─. Al rato te explico qué quiso decir el doctor, pero por ahora concentrémonos en ayudar a Yuuki.

─ Cierto. Tienes razón ─ Saruyama ríe con nerviosismo.

─ No pasa nada. Igual dejen que Yuuki-kun venga conmigo. Va a ser sólo un minuto lo que dure el examen ─ dice el doctor Akira con confianza y poniéndose un guante de látex.

Rito se separa entonces del grupo y se va con el doctor, no sin antes confiarle a Yui su celular y sus demás cosas, y los tres amigos de Rito salen del consultorio para esperar. Ninguno de los tres se imaginaba que dentro de Rito había una Némesis desesperada haciendo señas de que no permitieran que Rito se fuera con aquel doctor.

Justo cuando Saruyama cierra la puerta, el viejo papel que tapaba parcialmente la placa se cae, dejando ver algo que sorprende y aterra a los tres jóvenes. Yui de pronto cae sobre sus rodillas y rompe a llorar en silencio, mientras Ren y Saruyama sentían como si hubieran ingresado a Rito en una morgue.

─ No puede ser… Yuuki…

─ ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿¡QUÉ HEMOS HECHO!? ─ se altera Saruyama.

En ese momento el teléfono de Rito suena, y Yui contesta de inmediato y con apuro.

─ Moshi moshi.

─ _¿Kotegawa-san?_ ─ suena la voz de Mikan.

─ Oh, Mikan-chan ¿Qué te motiva a llamar?

─ _Pues es el teléfono de Rito_ ─ dice Mikan como si fuera algo obvio ─. _Por cierto, ¿dónde está Rito?_

─ Y-Yuuki-kun está en… en…

─ _¿Ocurre algo?_

Yui no es capaz de continuar porque rompe a llorar con desconsuelo, siendo Ren quien toma el teléfono para reanudar la conversación.

─ ¿Diga? ─ empieza con seriedad.

─ _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Kotegawa-san está llorando?_ ─ la voz de Mikan evidenciaba la preocupación que crecía en ella ─ _¿Le pasó algo a onii-chan?_

─ M-Mikan… ─ a Ren le temblaban los labios, pero sabía que sólo podía enfrentar a Mikan con la verdad ─ Nos vimos obligados a llevar a Yuuki… con el urólogo…

De pronto Ren escucha un golpe al lado del teléfono, y luego se oye otro golpe, y acto seguido la llamada es colgada. Ren no entendía qué le había pasado a Mikan, pero sabía que aquellos golpes no habían sido saltos de alegría ni nada parecido. Por su parte, Saruyama empezaba a llorar igual como hacía Yui.

* * *

 **Casa de Rito y Mikan**

─ ¡MIKAN! ─ Nana se levanta de un salto.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ Lala llega a Mikan de un salto.

Momo deja inmediatamente lo que hacía en la cocina para también ella socorrer a Mikan. Ninguna de las tres hermanas Deviluke entendía qué había pasado. Todo lo que vieron era que Mikan estaba preocupada hablando por teléfono, cuando de pronto se le cae el teléfono de la mano, y acto seguido ella se desmaya, cayendo sobre su teléfono. Todo había sido tan repentino que las tres pelirrosas estaban completamente confundidas, y ahora tenían que encontrar la manera de que Mikan recobrara la consciencia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Bueno, ya está bueno de tanta tragedia y drama, así que el próximo capítulo, luego de un poco más de drama, retomaré plenamente el tema central de esta historia. Supongo que estarán bastante ansiosos por ver lo que viene 😝

Hasta otra


	12. Los últimos días

**Los últimos días**

Mea andaba de lo más tranquila por los pasillos, aprovechando el momento libre que tenía luego de la primera hora de clases. Justo al doblar cuando llega al gimnasio a cielo abierto, se encuentra con Rito, el cual se notaba de muy mal humor. Mea inmediatamente se interesa por el estado de Rito, por lo que se le acerca para poder hablar con él.

─ Buenos días, Rito-senpai.

─ Oh, hola Mea ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas? ─ dice Rito con ligera sorpresa.

─ Pues que te vi un poco mal, y por eso quiero saber qué fue lo que te pasó.

─ Fue algo horrible, Mea ─ Némesis sale parcialmente del cuerpo de Rito antes que él tuviera la oportunidad de decir ─. Resulta que Rito cayó víctima de un fármaco espacial extraño y fe llevado con el médico, y aquel hombre empezó de pronto a meterle…

─ ¡No sigas, Némesis! ─ Rito le tapa la boca a la morena para que no continuase.

─ ¿Are? ─ Mea estaba más perdida que antes ─ Todavía no me han explicado nada. Supongo que en cuanto sea presidenta deba decretar que toda explicación que yo exija debe ser dada completa. Así me ahorraría esta confusión que tengo.

─ Por cierto ─ dice Némesis en cuanto se suelta del agarre de Rito ─, ¿cómo te va en tu campaña, Mea?

─ Pues me va de maravilla ─ dice Mea con una sonrisa ─. Hace un rato estuve revisando los sondeos de popularidad que han organizado los profesores, y continúo sumando más y más intenciones de votos. A este paso no habrá ninguna duda de que saldré vencedora en las elecciones, e incluso haré que Nana-chan sea mi mano derecha en cuanto asuma el puesto.

─ Espero que no sea tu mano derecha en el sentido pervertido que a veces yo pienso ─ murmura Némesis de modo que sólo Rito oyese, haciendo que se sonrojara.

─ Por cierto, y hablando de Nana-chan… ─ Mea se pone mucho más seria y mira a los ojos de Rito ─ ¿Me pueden explicar qué pasó con ella anoche? Intenté hablar con ella por teléfono, pero no pude entenderle nada porque parecía que lloraba.

─ Ah, eso ─ a Rito no le hacía ninguna gracia recordar lo que había pasado anoche.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Rito llega caminando con algo de dolor luego de su "urgente" visita al médico. Ren, Saruyama y Yui (la cual todavía se notaba inconsolable) le habían acompañado hasta un par de manzanas atrás, cuando Rito finalmente los había convencido de que se sentía mejor que antes para que así no estuvieran encima de él a cada paso que daba. No podía evitar agradecerles aquella preocupación tan sincera que le profesaban, pero le parecía que llevaban un buen rato exagerando.

─ _Esto… No creo que lo pueda olvidar mientras viva_ ─ dice Némesis con voz de trauma.

─ _Y que lo digas. Puede que esto sea algo por lo que estén obligados a pasar todos los hombres en algún momento de sus vidas, pero esperaba que para mí pasaran por lo menos 20 o 30 años antes de tener que vivirlo_ ─ Rito estaba bastante desanimado, aunque eso ya no era por efecto del té de Run.

Rito abre la puerta de su casa con la fe de que todo hubiese terminado, pero al asomar el primer destello del interior aparece Nana lanzándose como hubiese sido disparada y se abraza a Rito con tanta fuerza que casi le quiebra todas las costillas al instante.

Antes que Rito fuese capaz de decir nada, Momo, Lala y Mikan aparecen también y se abrazan a Rito, y todas estaban notablemente afectadas. No podía ser de otro modo que Rito y Némesis no tuvieran idea de qué estaba pasando.

─ Onii-chan, llegaste ─ dice Mikan entre lágrimas ─. Me alegro… Me alegro que hayas vuelto, onii-chan.

─ ¿Qu-qué está pasando, Mikan? ─ dice Rito sin ocultar su nerviosismo y sorpresa ─ ¿Por qué todas están llorando? ¿Pasó algo malo?

Ninguna de las chicas contesta a las preguntas de Rito, haciendo que este se sintiera más y más confundido ante todo aquello. Con gran dificultad logra entrar en la casa y cierra la puerta, pero de allí se ve impedido de avanzar más porque las chicas se negaban a soltarlo.

─ _¿Será que Momo les dio a todas un golpe certero con su plan harem?_ ─ dice Némesis.

Rito ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que decía Némesis. Estaba en unos aprietos tales que no pensaba en otra cosa. Sólo Lala se separa un rato después para hablar, aunque entre las lágrimas que derramaba no parecía muy capaz de hacerlo.

─ Rito, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que estabas tan mal?

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

─ _¿Será que ellas se enteraron de tu pequeño paso por el consultorio?_ ─ adivina Némesis.

Rito esta vez sí oyó lo que había dicho la morena, y la sola idea de que las chicas supieran lo que le pasó le aterraba completamente. Ya había sido demasiado el sólo haberlo vivido, y la discreción con que abordaron el tema Ren, Saruyama y Yui era sin duda de agradecer.

─ Rito-san, lamentamos mucho no haber estado ahí para ti, pero es que no teníamos idea de lo grave que te encontrabas, aún hasta hace poco ─ dice Momo.

─ Perdóname, Rito. Siento mucho todas las veces que te he pegado y te he llamado bestia. He sido demasiado cruel contigo ─ Nana se mantenía firmemente agarrada a Rito como si su vida dependiera de ello ─. Te prometo que jamás volveré a tratarte mal. La verdad es que te tengo demasiado afecto y cariño y me dan celos cuando Momo se anda colando en tu cama, pero la ando pagando contigo.

─ No pasa nada, Nana. En serio… ─ Rito trata que no dejarse llevar por los nervios a causa de las palabras de Nana.

A pesar del esfuerzo de Rito por mantener su compostura, Nana salta nuevamente sobre él y le llena la cara de besos, logrando incluso sorprender a Momo, quien rápidamente le sigue el paso para no quedarse atrás, y seguidamente actúa Mikan. Lala sólo sonríe de forma suave, dejando que sus hermanas y Mikan expresaran lo que sentían.

─ Onii-chan, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? ─ dice Mikan al terminar ─ ¿Cómo nos pudiste ocultar que estabas tan enfermo? ¿Por qué no comentaste que te hiciste unos exámenes clínicos porque tenías alopecia? ¿Por qué me dejas con tantas preocupaciones?

─ ¿Alopecia? ¿Q-qué están ustedes diciendo? ─ ahora Rito estaba más confundido que nunca ─ Si yo no había ido a ninguna clínica. B-bueno, hace un mes sí fui, pero fue porque Saruyama tenía miedo de pasar por el dentista solo, pero yo no me hice ningún examen.

De pronto en el lugar reina un silencio absoluto. Nana, Mikan, Momo y Lala estaban completamente de piedra viendo a Rito como si fuera la primera vez que este estaba frente a ellas. Némesis también estaba ávida por saber qué estaba pasando, pues la situación no era para nada normal.

─ ¿De verdad… de verdad no te hiciste ningún chequeo médico? ¿Ni antes ni ahora? ─ dice Lala.

─ ¡Claro que no! Sólo tuve problemas con un té que me había tomado, por lo que Ren, Saruyama y Kotegawa me acompañaron al hospital para saber qué me estaba pasando, pero sin saberlo me llevaron para que un viejo me estuviera metiendo un dedo en el culo y evaluando durante casi cinco minutos que se me hicieron eternos, y al final resultó que yo no tenía nada. Pero les aseguro que eso se me pasó rápido, aunque esa experiencia les juro que nunca la olvidaré.

─ ¿Y qué hay de esos exámenes que están a tu nombre? ─ Nana toma de la mesa el sobre con los resultados de los exámenes médicos ─ Mikan recibió esto, escuchando claramente que esto estaba a tu nombre.

─ Ya les dije que no me hice examinar por nadie ─ dice Rito con gran dificultad para mantener la compostura ─. La única cosa que estaba esperando por correo era unas camisetas que kaa-san había prometido que enviaría a casa. No solo una camiseta para mí y una para Mikan, sino que también enviaría una para cada una de ustedes, y me pidió que no dijese nada porque era una sorpresa, pero las camisetas jamás llegaron.

Nuevamente el silencio reina en el recinto por unos segundos que se antojaron bastante incómodos para Rito y Némesis, aunque tampoco ellos tenían idea de cómo reaccionar ante ambiente tan tenso que se apersonaba. Como si las palabras le hubieran dicho que Rito gozaría de vida eterna, Lala rompe el ambiente abrazando a Rito, obviamente desbordando felicidad.

─ ¡Eso es bueno, Rito! ¡Significa que estás completamente sano! ¡No tienes nada!

Por su parte Momo, Mikan y Nana estaban con una cara de WTF que ellas mismas no creerían posible aunque se viesen en un espejo. Lala besa a Rito una y otra vez mientras decía casi a gritos lo mucho que le alegraba que Rito estuviese bien. Némesis estaba completamente segura que se acababa de perder algún detalle importante, pues seguía todavía sin entender nada.

─ ¡Vamos, Lala! ¡Ya es demasiado! ─ Rito logra que Lala se tranquilizara y deshace su abrazo para que él pudiera respirar tranquilo, pero luego ve a Mikan, Momo y Nana, quienes estaban todavía como de piedra ─ Ermmm… ¿Ocurre algo, chicas?

─ ¡BESTIA ESTÚPIDA! ─ Nana le da a Rito voladora que asustaría al mismo Chuck Norris ─ ¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ESTAR PEGÁNDONOS ESTOS SUSTOS DE MUERTE!? ¡OJALÁ QUE JAMÁS CONSIGAS NOVIA POR TONTO Y POR BESTIA PERVERTIDA!

─ Tranquilízate, Nana, que seguramente hay una explicación ─ trata de mediar Momo ─. Pero es muy raro. Se supone que el informe médico está a nombre de Rito-san, ¿verdad?

─ Veamos otra vez ─ Mikan aprovecha y saca el informe del sobre, leyendo nuevamente con detenimiento ─. Bueno, se supone que esto es de Rito porque me lo había dicho el cartero, pero ahora que lo veo nuevamente, aquí no hay ningún nombre escrito.

─ A ver ─ Lala también se pone a leer ─ ¿Están seguras que el nombre de aquí es de la clínica?

─ Sí, Lala-san. Completamente seguras ─ responde Mikan poniendo cara de póquer.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

Por supuesto Rito omitió los detalles de su paso por el urólogo, pero por todo lo demás sí contó de forma fiel los hechos a Mea, la cual estaba fascinada por el relato. A Némesis también le hacía mucha gracia esa parte de lo que pasó el día anterior, y sobre todo la reacción tan rabiosa de Nana.

─ Es una lástima que yo no estuviera allí. Debió haber sido muy divertido, y más en la parte en que Nana-chan y Mikan se te confesaron de ese modo ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Eso debió ser de lo más kawaii!

Rito prefiere no decir nada y dejar que Mea sacara las conclusiones que mejor le parecieran. Némesis vuelve a desaparecer dentro de Rito para descansar un rato justo antes de que Yami apareciese con unos cuantos panfletos.

─ Buenos días, Mea. Buenos días, Yuuki Rito.

─ Hola, Yami onee-chan ─ dice Mea muy sonriente ─ ¿Estás preparada para el final de la campaña?

─ ¿Final de la campaña? ¿A qué te refieres, Mea? ─ dice Rito muy extrañado.

─ Que sólo quedan tres días para culminar nuestras candidaturas ─ Yami se toma la molestia de responder en el lugar de Mea.

Yami onee-chan y yo hemos crecido mucho en popularidad desde que decidimos anunciarnos como candidatas ─ dice Mea como si recordara algo bastante grato ─. Acabo de escuchar de parte de Harechi-senpai que Run-senpai decidió retirarse de este certamen por problemas de salud, así que tenemos la oportunidad de captar a más votantes, Yami onee-chan.

─ Sí, tienes mucha razón.

Rito estaba con ambas cejas levantadas. Entonces Run sí había hecho caso a lo que le pidió, a pesar de lo insistente que había sido en un principio. Eso le alegraba mucho, pues Run no vería maltratada su carrera como actriz y idol por Rito, y eso le quitaba un enorme peso de encima al chico.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Así es, falta poco. No crean que ha sido poco lo que he hecho aquí, que doce capítulos (hasta ahora) no se lo he dado a cualquiera de mis historias, y menos publicándolas fielmente una vez por semana. Nos vemos pronto, que será cuando esta pequeña aventura que he inventado continúe.

Hasta otra


	13. El misterio del informe

**El misterio del informe**

Risa entra nuevamente en acción en su campaña, y como siempre estuvo Mio para darle apoyo logístico y moral. Estaban realmente agradecidas de que la campaña estuviera llegando a su final, pues el organizar las concentraciones se les tornaba arduamente aburrido y agotador, aunque pudieran compensarlo con sus públicos actos de perversión. Faltaba poco para que todo terminara, y aunque obviamente estaba buscando la victoria, su cuota de diversión e ideas estaba lo bastante llena como para que al final le diese casi lo mismo perder. Igual Yui jamás había sido un impedimento para su indecente forma de ser.

─ ¡Voten por mí, y les aseguro que las faldas serán recortadas por regla! ─ dice a viva voz, recibiendo una gran ovación de quienes le oían.

─ Muy bien, Risa. Sigue así ─ anima Mio desde atrás.

─ ¡Si votan por mí, será obligatorio que las chicas usen mini bikinis para las clases de natación! ─ Risa alza las manos como si quisiera que los vítores aumentaran de volumen, y precisamente eso consigue.

─ ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Sin duda votaría por ti! ─ grita el director desde atrás de la concentración.

A una distancia prudencial se encontraba nada menos que la princesa Momo, la cual vía todo con detalle para comprobar los niveles de éxito de Risa en su campaña. Todo iba a pedir de boca a su parecer, pero todavía le parecía insuficiente su nivel de popularidad para vencer en las elecciones. No quería sorpresas ni atenuantes cuando se trataba de parte de su plan harem, y por ello había seleccionado muy bien sus armas.

Su as bajo la manga era una planta que había logrado adquirir muy recientemente gracias al dial de Lala, una especie bastante parecida a Celine en el sentido que puede expeler polen con el cual sería posible influir en varias personas a la vez, y en ese sentido Momo sabía cómo hacer que ello se convirtiera en manipulación con el fin de favorecer las elecciones de Risa. Sí, algo así no podía fallar, y nadie podría impedir la victoria de Risa una vez que se pusiera en marcha.

* * *

 **Con Nana**

Todavía no lograba superar la sorpresa de la noche anterior.

Desde luego que le avergonzaba muchísimo haber revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos (que no eran sus sentimientos, se decía a sí misma), además que había sido muy raro todo aquello, si lo veía más detenidamente ¿De quién podía ser el informe, si no era para Rito? Gracias a Peke pudieron conseguir algo de información referente a la clínica, y casualmente allí había la costumbre de jamás identificar los informes médicos allí se realizaban, aunque su índice de acierto fuese incluso más elevado que otras clínicas parecidas. Entonces había un nuevo problema ¿Cómo llegó ese sobre a manos de Mikan? ¿Cómo fue posible que hubiese una confusión y llegara un sobre médico para alguien que jamás había puesto un pie en aquella clínica? Y si lo que Rito había dicho era cierto ¿qué fueron de las susodichas camisetas? En algún lado deberían haber parado, de realmente haber un intercambio accidental.

─ Hola, Nana-chan.

Nana nota que su amiga Mea acababa de llegar con algunas peticiones que le habían dado algunos seguidores de su campaña. La llegada de la pelirroja cae bastante bien para Nana porque finalmente tenía algo más en qué pensar… o a alguien más con quien pensar.

─ Mea, necesito que me ayudes en un problema…

─ ¿Are? No me digas que los problemas de Tearju-sensei de pronto son demasiado para ti ─ dice Mea con algo de burla ─. Se supone que eres la chica más lista de clases, mientras que yo sólo soy una chica de un aparente intelecto promedio. Espero que no estés dando un paso atrás.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! Y no, no tiene que ver con las clases de Tearju-sensei ─ Nana empezaba diciendo aquello un poco alterada, pero rápidamente baja el ánimo en su tono ─. Es por algo que pasó con Rito, nada más…

─ Oh, ya de eso Neme-chan me contó todo ─ Nana sentía que se le salían los ojos ─. Eso de que saltaste sobre Rito-senpai para besarlo ha sido todo un batacazo de tu parte.

Nana estaba completamente roja y acorralada. El haber llegado tan lejos implicaba que no contaba con ninguna excusa tras la cual esconderse, simplemente nada de lo que fuera a decir sería creíble, y menos para una chica tan malpensada como Mea. Obligada como estaba a quedarse completamente callada respecto a ese tema, ve que su único recurso a retomar lo que realmente deseaba hablar con su amiga.

─ ¡N-no-no es e-e-e-eso! N-n-no era de eso que qu-quería h-h-ha-hablar ─ Mea ríe tiernamente por aquella reacción ─. Algo más pasó fuera de todo eso, y es que… al parecer nos llegó un informe médico para el bestia que en realidad no es de él.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué es para él, pero no es de él? ─ Mea estaba totalmente confundida de pronto ─ Aclárate un poco más, Nana-chan, que eso no lo entiendo.

─ Si quieres puedes venir a casa después de clases, y allí te podré mostrar el examen para que lo veas por ti misma ─ invita Nana, obteniendo una afirmación muy entusiasta de parte de Mea ─. Mikan dijo que aquella cosa había llegado a nombre de Rito, diciendo que se le caía el pelo y que le estaban saliendo manchas hepáticas en la cabeza, y te aseguro que eso preocupó muchísimo a las demás…

─ ¿Sólo a las demás? ¿Y a ti no?

Nuevamente Mea estaba más roja que un semáforo en "pare". Realmente ella no entendía cómo era posible que Mea, en su forma curiosa y entusiasta de expresarse, podía a veces llevarla al extremo de la crueldad.

─ ¡Y-yo j-j-ja-jamás me preocuparía por esa bestia lujuriosa! ¡Y se supone que no estamos hablando de mí, Mea!

─ Ya lo sé. Sólo quieres hablar de Rito-senpai.

Otra vez ese ataque directo ante el que Nana se sentía completamente indefensa. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que Mea era capaz tomarla desprevenida cada vez que quisiera.

─ N-nos estamos desviando otra vez ─ dice Nana haciendo acopio de su autocontrol para no darle más cuerda a Mea ─. El caso es que pensábamos que Rito de golpe estaba envejeciendo de forma prematura, pero anoche, en cuanto él llega, nos revela que jamás se había hecho ningún chequeo, y que ese informe en realidad no era suyo…

─ ¿Y fue ahí precisamente donde lo besaste?

─ ¿¡ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO, MEA!?

* * *

 **Con Yui**

Nuestra amada tsundere todavía se encontraba bastante turbada por los acontecimientos del día anterior, pero al menos ya se estaba mucho más tranquila. Había sido todo un desafío para ella el no seguir llorando cuando había llegado a su casa, y su hermano Yuu había notado con absoluta facilidad lo destrozada que estaba, aunque no aprovechó aquello para decir nada que a Yui le pareciese fuera de lugar. Su estado emocional definitivamente no era para gastar bromas.

Ahora bien, Yui se había recuperado un poco gracias a la noche de sueño que le había sentado de maravilla, y así fue capaz de levantarse con las ideas un poco mejor ordenadas. Ahora tenía que centrarse nuevamente en su propia campaña y en el montón de trabajo que le tocaba hacer. Nadie había dicho que ser presidenta era fácil, y desde luego se subestimaba en demasía lo que hacía por el bien de la escuela, pero siempre estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante.

─ Buenos días, Kotegawa.

Se trataba de Rito el que acababa de hablar, para sorpresa de Yui. Ella esperaba que Rito se hubiera quedado en casa luego de la experiencia tan traumática que sin duda debió tener, además que le había advertido que descansara para asegurarse de haber dejado atrás los síntomas de ese extraño mal que le había aquejado el día anterior. Se preocupaba por su bien después de todo, independientemente de cuánto se empeñara en negarlo.

─ ¿Qué haces viniendo hoy, Yuuki-kun? ¡Deberías estar en casa! Recuerda que estás convaleciente ─ en ese momento un fuerte sonrojo invade a Yui, pues ya sabía adónde le llevaba lo que estaba diciendo ─. A-a mí no me importaría p-pasarte los apuntes luego… T-tú sabes que p-puedo ayudarte…

─ Muchas gracias, Kotegawa ─ dice Rito muy sonriente, algo que golpea a Yui como si se tratara de un flechazo en el pecho ─. Pero no te preocupes, que me encuentro realmente bien, y te aseguro que daré mi máximo esfuerzo en clases.

─ M-más te vale ─ elevando al máximo su nivel tsundere, Yui se cruza de brazos y gira la cara como si estuviera molesta, aunque no lo estuviera para nada ─. No te perdonaré si luego algo te pasa por andar de imprudente, ¿quedó claro?

Rito asiente sonriente y se disponía irse al salón de clases para buscar sus cosas, pero no tomaba en cuenta que el piso estaba recién fregado, por lo que se resbala y (cuando no) se sostiene de lo primero que alcanza su mano, resulta ser la falda de Yui. Como si aquello no fuera suficiente, Rito al patinar en el suelo hace que Yui misma también se resbale y caiga sobre él y (por aquellas leyes de la naturaleza que sólo Rito sabe aplicar) queden los dos en el suelo. Yui estaba encima de Rito, con la falda completamente removida, y Rito tenía ambas manos agarrando sus nalgas por debajo de las bragas, e incluso un par de dedos separaban ligeramente las nalgas, aunque eso no se viera gracias a la protección de la ropa interior de la presidenta. Como todavía quedara algo más por añadir, ambos chicos tenían sus labios unidos, algo que hizo que Yui perdiera completamente la cabeza y no se diera cuenta de la pose tan comprometida en que estaba.

─ _Vaya, estreno a lo grande con una tsundere. Se nota que vas a llegar muy lejos, Rito_ ─ felicita Némesis con una enorme sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve, ni siquiera para separar sus labios, los cuales palpitaban de forma sincronizada, como si estuviera exigiendo furiosos que profundizaran y convirtieran eso en un beso en toda regla. Tal vez eso hubiera sido lo que habría hecho Yui, pero antes acaba llegando alguien que se sorprende de ver la escena.

─ ¿Yuuki-kun?

Era la persona que menos hubiera querido Rito que viese aquello: era Haruna Sairenji la cual, gracias al ángulo de visión y la velocidad de reacción de los dos accidentados, no había alcanzado a distinguir aquel accidental beso que se habían dado. Pero igual el problema en que Rito y Yui estaban metidos era considerable, aún en el más conservador de los casos.

─ ¿¡CÓMO ES QUE LLEGAMOS A ESTOOOO!? ─ dice Yui, naturalmente.

* * *

 **Con Risa y Mio**

─ ¿Lista para seguir? ─ Risa se toma en un sorbo largo lo que le quedaba de refresco.

─ Hasta donde tengamos que llegar ─ Mio alza el pulgar muy confiada.

Ambas pervertidas se dirigen a paso firme a su nuevo punto de campaña, como siempre resueltas a causar estragos con sus argumentos pervertidos y fuera de lugar. Sabían de antemano que tenían más adelante un nutrido grupo de adeptos, y era de esperar que entre ellos hubieran algunos que estaban en la concentración anterior. Eso bien podía quitarle algo de brillo al final de la campaña, pero igual ambas chicas estaban dispuestas a todo para captar los votos que ya no iba a recibir Run, pues también ellas se habían enterado de su retiro.

─ Algo me dice que el día de las elecciones a va a llover ─ suelta Risa.

─ ¿A qué viene eso? ─ dice Mio.

─ Me refiero a que lloverán los votos, jeje ─ revela Risa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Sí, falta poco, aunque tampoco es que me vaya a dar prisa en terminar, si tampoco estoy tan apurado, pero sí les digo que he de terminar. Los reviews se agradecen, y espero que les haya agradado lo que leyeron 😊

Hasta otra


	14. Un misterio desde todos los ángulos

¿Cómo están todos, acompañantes de viaje en el rarísimo Universo de ToLove Ru? Paso a saludarles con este nuevo capítulo, que espero les agrade.

 **Un misterio desde distintos ángulos**

Las campañas respectivas de cada uno de los candidatos llegaban a su clímax: Ahora que habían llegado al último día en que podían presentar sus alegatos ante los demás alumnos, la presión llega a tales niveles que algunos sufrían colapsos nerviosos que les obligaban a retirarse de esa dura carrera, y ello implicaba alguna cantidad de votos que se quedaban en el aire, así que los que habían quedado se disponen a batallar por la obtención de dichos votos, cuales bestias salvajes que se disputan una presa pequeña e insuficiente. Las candidaturas servían entonces para mostrar la fuerza de la que podían alardear para obtener esos votos flotantes, y si así era válido verlo, entonces se podía decir que Yui, Yami, Mea y Risa se vislumbraban como las chicas más fuertes en esa férrea batalla.

─ Increíble, apenas falta un día ─ dice Haruna ─. Todo este ajetreo ha sido tan intenso… Es como si apenas estuviera en el primer día.

─ A mí no me lo parece tanto, y me alegro que llevemos esto a su fin ─ dice Risa ─. Por cierto, Lala-chi, aún no he hablado contigo por haberme inscrito a traición, pero muy pronto podremos hablar como se debe ─ eso último lo decía con una sonrisa que reflejaba absoluta perversión.

Lala sólo reía mientras alegaba, por enésima vez, que la propia Risa había dicho que quería ser parte de aquello. Rito estaba apenas a un par de metros del grupo de chicas, y con él estaba Saruyama leyendo una revista (que no era precisamente de caballos).

─ Ya esto se termina ─ dice Rito mientras se recostaba de la ventana ─. Me alegra mucho que todo vaya a volver a la normalidad, aunque tenemos que esperar a que mañana sean las elecciones…

─ Sí, lo sé ─ dice Saruyama sin prestar atención realmente a lo que decía Rito, pues su vista estaba fijada en su revista ─. Ha sido una batalla realmente emocionante. Me gustaría que Riko estudiase aquí para que ella se lanzara…

─ Me sorprende que sepas de qué hablo, pues estás muy concentrado en esa revista ─ señala Rito ─. Y eso último que dijiste no sé qué tiene que ver.

─ Yo tampoco, pero igual me hubiese gustado verla manifestarse con contundencia como candidata ─ Saruyama cierra de golpe la revista y mira al frente con emoción ─. Tan solo habría que verla: animando a las muchedumbres con su dulce voz, y luego encontrándose conmigo para celebrar un día más de esfuerzos por lograr la presidencia, y cuando ganase podríamos ir juntos a mi casa para…

─ ¡Eh, mucho cuidado, Saruyama! ─ advierte Rito, que no sabía si estaba rojo de vergüenza o blanco de terror.

─ Me refiero a que compraría unos bocadillos realmente deliciosos y una cena lujosa para celebrar su victoria de una forma romántica, como seguramente a ella le gusta ¿Qué estabas tú pensando, Rito?

El pelinaranja prefirió no decir nada. Había caído redondo en una trampa que el propio Saruyama no era consciente de haber creado, y ahora Rito estaba avergonzado al pensar que podría haber quedado como un malpensado pervertido (bueno, lo de malpensado no fue para nada un desacierto), y entonces llega Yui para buscar sus cosas, y Saruyama esconde a la velocidad de la luz su revista.

─ Oye, Kotegawa ─ se acerca Rito a la presidenta ─ ¿Te importaría que nos viéramos en privado en la azotea?

En ese momento a Yui casi le da un paro cardíaco por lo que había dicho Rito, aunque las consecuencias apenas empezaban allí: a Saruyama casi le cae la mandíbula al suelo por la impresión, pensando que Rito estaba mostrando una audacia completamente insospechada en él; Risa y Mio, que estaban escuchando disimuladamente, quedaron con una cara de WTF que Lala y Haruna no comprendieron qué estaba pasando, e incluso Némesis tenía los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

─ ¿Qu-qué fue eso? ─ dice Saruyama.

─ Rito… Eso ha sido sorprendente ─ dice Risa.

─ Parece que ahora más que nunca Rito ha madurado de verdad ─ dice Mio con una sonrisa gatuna.

─ _Rito, me has enorgullecido. No te digo más_ ─ dice Némesis, aunque Rito no entendía a qué se refería.

─ Y-Yu-Yuuki-kun… N-no sé qué decir… ─ Yui se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, obviamente por el rubor y el nerviosismo que se le notaba a la legua ─ D-digo… C-creo que te estás a-apresurando y… ¿p-p-pero qué digo? E-eso ha sido muy desvergonzado de tu p…

Rito toma repentinamente a Yui de la mano y se la lleva del salón, sorprendiendo a los demás. Lala y Haruna estaban completamente confundidas, y con la mirada claramente pedían que alguien les explicara qué estaba pasando.

* * *

 **Con Mea**

Aprovechando que tenía todo el descanso por delante, Mea saca el teléfono y empieza a revisar toda la complicada agenda que había preparado, incluyendo sus hipotéticas primeras acciones como presidenta del comité disciplinario de la escuela. Realmente no había escatimado esfuerzos para tener un programa mensual bastante bien formado, e incluso tenía aparte planes de contingencia para enfrentar cualquier inconveniente. Estaba lista tanto para lo mejor como para lo peor, y no podía sentirse más orgullosa de ello.

─ Mea, ¿tienes un momento?

Era Nana acompañada de Momo, y ambas llegaban, increíblemente, movidas por la misma razón. Mea aprovecha para saludar alegremente a ambas princesas y mostrarse dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenían que decirle.

─ Necesitamos que nos ayudes en algo muy importante ─ dice Momo ─. Resulta que Rito llamó al correo para quejarse por aquel envío errado que había llegado a manos de Mikan días atrás, y que por ello hubo una serie de problemas bastante extraños.

─ ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? ─ se interesa Mea con sinceridad.

─ Nos vamos a colar en la oficina de correos más tarde, después de que terminen las clases ─ explica Nana ─. Mikan vendrá con nosotras, y trataremos de averiguar qué pasó con el encargo que en realidad debió llegar para nosotras.

─ ¿Y qué era lo que les debió llegar?

─ Unas camisetas hechas por la madre de Rito ─ responde Nana ─. No sabemos cómo serían específicamente esas camisetas, pero hemos podido ver la habilidad que tiene ella como diseñadora, así que te digo que es una pérdida tremenda la que estamos sufriendo por ese error…

─ Claro, pero hay algo que creo que deberían hacer en lugar de eso ─ Nana y Momo miran extrañadas a Mea ─ ¿No era un informe médico lo que llegó a casa de ustedes? Lo que tienen que hacer es localizar la clínica o el hospital donde se hizo el informe, pues los informen siempre incluyen ese detalle, y logrando averiguar la procedencia exacta del informe por medio de los procedimientos que le fueron aplicados, encontraremos de inmediato el despacho en que se encuentra la otra copia de los resultados del examen, y este sin ninguna duda incluirá el nombre de la persona que se lo hizo.

Nana y Momo estaban totalmente boquiabiertas por lo precisa y completa que había sido la explicación de Mea, y Momo tarda unos segundos antes de reaccionar y decir:

─ ¿Realmente eso va a funcionar?

─ Sin ninguna duda. Los informes nos permitirán llegar a la persona que es la verdadera dueña de los informes, y de ese modo podremos confirmar el error del correo, pues lo más probable sería que esas camisetas hayan llegado específicamente a las manos de esa persona. En caso contrario sí haría falta pasar por la oficina de correros y revisar los historiales, aunque ese trabajo va a ser bastante lento y frustrante, les adelanto.

─ ¿Cómo es que de pronto sabes tantas cosas? ─ dice Nana entre sorprendida y admirada.

─ Es mi nueva vida. La política exige conocimientos completos y mucha cultura para su correcto ejercicio. Definitivamente no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer ─ dice Mea con presunción ─. Además de eso, también cuento con un plan adicional para que así pueda convertirme en presidenta, y verán que no voy a fallar. Para el final de día de mañana, ya yo seré presidenta, y lo digo sin ningún margen de error.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ suelta Nana.

─ Sin duda alguna, Nana-chan, _Momo-chan_.

A Momo se le eriza el pelo de la nuca por el extraño énfasis que había hecho Mea al mencionarla precisamente a ella. Era como si ya supiera por adelantado qué tenía pensado hacer para arreglar las elecciones, y si así era, pues entonces contaba con una rival que realmente no le convenía. Mea era de pronto más efectiva y lista que nunca por ese cambio de aires que había asumido, y si estaba dispuesta a obstaculizar sus planes para facilitar la victoria de Risa, entonces lo tenía realmente difícil para lograr sus planes. Un obstáculo bastante importante para el plan del harem de Rito había surgido, y Momo tenía que replantear sus planes con total dedicación si deseaba superarlo.

* * *

 **Con Yami**

Era su momento, sí que lo era.

Delante de la rubia habían decenas de alumnos que esperaban pacientemente por ella para que diese uno de sus últimos discursos. Justo cuando estaba por llegar al final de su campaña, ella estaba lista para hacer frente a la mayor concentración que haya tenido hasta el momento.

─ _¡Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami…!_ ─ se les oía corear mientras la referida se tomaba un poco de agua y se comía un par de taiyakis para sentirse lista.

Ella sabía que había logrado convertirse en una de las favoritas para ganar la presidencia, pero no podía confiarse, porque el hecho de ser "una de las favoritas" obviamente implicaba que habían otros candidatos (desde luego ya ella sabía quiénes eran) que también peleaban fuerte dentro de ese favoritismo. Si se confiaba podría perderlo todo en el último momento, aún si estuviera en el primer lugar de forma holgada.

─ Yami-san…

Su mirada carmesí voltea en dirección de Tearju, la cual le miraba con ojos de júbilo. Yami no sabía que decir, aunque ya ella podía adelantar lo que la mayor iba a decir.

─ Vengo a desearte buena suerte, y esfuérzate al máximo, ¿de acuerdo?

─ Sí. Eso lo tengo muy claro ─ dice Yami casi en un susurro.

─ Sí, y sé que también comprendes que esto te lo digo con seriedad, y también con todo mi cariño, Yami-san.

Yami no sabía qué más decir en respuesta a las palabras de Tearju. No lo había tomado mucho en cuenta, pero ambas se habían juntado mucho más en el breve tiempo que ha durdo la campaña. Incluso el día anterior Tearju había traído algunos dangos que ella misma había preparado, y Yami no pudo evitar sentirse como cuando era pequeña y hacía la prueba de las dotes culinarias de ella. Los dangos no estaban del todo bien hechos, pero le eran deliciosos a Yami, e incluso había guardado algunos para comerlos luego. En su vuelta de sus recuerdos, Yami oye nuevamente los coros desde el otro lado de la puerta.

─ Mejor no te detengo más. Ve y demuestra lo que eres capaz ─ anima Tearju con una gran sonrisa que de alguna manera consiguió contagiar a Yami.

─ Lo haré. Con esto termino todo, y lo haré a lo grande ─ es lo último que dice antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al salón donde la esperaba la muchedumbre.

* * *

 **Azotea**

Yui estaba nerviosa a más no poder, y no era para menos, si se encontraba sola con Rito (aunque en realidad no fuera así, no por Némesis, sino porque estaban también siendo espiados por Saruyama, Mio y Risa), y además la razón del encuentro en ese lugar todavía no estaba aclarada. Cómo no sentirse nerviosa.

─ Kotegawa, hay algo que necesito que hagas. Necesito que me ayudes en algo muy importante ─ dice Rito muy serio.

─ ¿Y eso es…? ─ anima Yui a continuar.

─ Verás, hace unos días llegó a mi casa un sobre con informes que supuestamente eran para mí, pero que contenían unos resultados médicos de un examen que nunca me hice, y las camisetas que mi madre envió a casa nunca llegaron. Al parecer hubo un intercambio accidental, pero no podido todavía descubrir con quién.

─ ¿Y por qué me dices a mí esas cosas? ─ salta Yui algo confundida ─ Si así son las cosas, lo mejor que puedes hacer es llamar a la oficina de correos, y si no te ayudan entonces llama a la policía…

─ Pero hay algo más, y es que tengo un presentimiento, como si por alguna razón ya hubiera visto a la persona que tiene las camisetas… ─ tanto Yui como Némesis estaban tensas por esperar a oír la concluir a la que quería llegar Rito ─ Es sólo una corazonada, pero las camisetas cayeron en manos de una persona de esta escuela, y estoy seguro que sabe de dónde proceden, pero no las quiere devolver. Por eso es que necesito tu ayuda, Kotegawa, para descubrir quién es.

El asunto estaba totalmente fuera del contexto de su deber, y sabía que Rito tentaba mucho al azar con esas alegorías, pero Yui asiente a la propuesta de Rito. Era extraño, y sin duda se regañaría a sí misma por acercarse tanto a un chico de ese modo, pero en ese momento estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarlo en lo que fuera.

─ Cuenta conmigo, Yuuki-kun.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Capítulos finales de infarto, como realmente tienen que ser 😃. Ya saben, pronto he de regresar para traerles el próximo capítulo, y mientras tanto espero por sus reviews a ver qué tal quedó lo que acababan de leer.

Hasta otra


	15. Final de campaña

**Final de campaña**

─ ¿Cómo está el estudiantado de Sainan? ─ dice Mea ante un enorme público que no cabía en el salón en el que se encontraba, y todos la vitorean con ganas ─ ¡Les agradezco a todos por venir hoy, justo cuando la campaña llega a su punto de culminación! Me es de grato momento el venir a mi último mitin antes de que se den oficialmente las elecciones, y sé con el apoyo popular de ustedes podemos llegar adonde sea, porque ustedes definitivamente no fallan en juicio al confiar y depositar sus esperanzas en mi persona…

Nana y Momo estaban al fondo de aquella congregación, y ciertamente Nana estaba entre quienes coreaban consignas con mayor fuerza para Mea. Tanto como amiga como compañera en su último día de campaña, Nana no iba a negarle a Mea su más sincero apoyo, e incluso acabaría prometiendo su voto, por mucho que le doliese el que eso significara estar contra Yui. Momo se mantenía cerca por su solidaridad de hermana con Nana, pero la verdad es que le ponía un poco nerviosa estar en el mismo lugar que Mea. De pronto estaba desconfiando de ella más que nunca. Internamente rogaba que sus temores solo fuesen infundados, pero por otro lado se convencía nuevamente que Mea sabía de sus intenciones y que planeaba frustrarlos en pro de su propia victoria. No es que se tratara e algo injusto, pues era normal que Mea, al aspirar por aquel importante puesto en el comité disciplinario, no admitiera errores ni obstáculos, pero era eso lo que preocupaba a la tercera princesa.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Momo? ─ dice Nana, sacando a su gemela de sus pensamientos.

─ Erm… No es nada, Nana. Es sólo la preocupación por el éxito en el plan de esta noche ─ se las arregla Momo para mentir hábilmente ─. Son muchas cosas que hay que hacer y asegurarnos de no ser descubiertas…

─ Tienes razón. Nos jugamos mucho con la movida que estamos pensando esta noche, pero debemos confiar en que podemos lograrlo ─ dice Nana con un tono de determinación poco frecuente en ella ─. Rito ha sido víctima de un malentendido que podría haber terminado en cosas peores, es justo que le ayudemos a arreglar esto…

─ Cierto. Rito-san ha pasado por un momento realmente injusto, y es algo bueno que realmente desees ayudarlo ─ como no podía ser de otro modo, Nana se sonroja al saber lo que estaba sugiriendo Momo.

─ ¡C-cállate, Momo! N-no h-hago eso por esa razón…

Pasaría un rato antes de que Momo y Nana volviesen a prestar la atención debida a lo que estaba diciendo Mea, que seguía adelante sacando aplausos por cantidades del público, mostrando así lo popular que era su discurso y manejo de los temas que tocaba.

* * *

 **Con Yami**

─ …Como pueden ver, y como vengo diciendo todo este tiempo, mi programa es bastante sencillo: cero tolerancia con los pervertidos. Esa es mi objetivo principal en mi proyecto de gestión. Esta escuela realmente necesita una limpieza de fondo, y pienso que este sería un paso bastante importante ─ culmina Yami con su último discurso, siendo ovacionada por sus seguidores con una fuerza tremenda, y entre esas personas estaba obviamente Tearju.

Detrás de Yami había una serie de imágenes y gráficos en el que detallaba la manera en que esperaba luchar contra la inmoralidad y la perversión de la escuela, y en casi todos los renglones había un rostro en miniatura del director marcada por una gruesa X (no podía ser de otro modo), y en otros había un rostro en miniatura de Rito (aunque curiosamente este no estuviera tachado). Su discurso había terminado bastante bien, había llegado al final de su campaña y había cerrado con broche de oro. Tearju estaba realmente esperanzada en que Yami ganase las elecciones, pero por el momento solo quedaba esperar a que llegara el gran momento.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes, Yami-san? ─ dice Tearju en cuanto consigue reunirse con ella.

─ Estoy bien, perfectamente lista para el reto que toca mañana ─ responde Yami con total seriedad ─. Hasta ahora he puesto todo para poder ganar, así que me siento satisfecha por lo que he hecho.

─ Esa es la actitud ─ dice Tearju con una linda sonrisa ─. Por cierto, es raro que Yuuki-kun no estuviera esta vez por aquí ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Yami se sobresalta ligeramente y voltea rápidamente a ver a su alrededor. Era tal y como Tearju había dicho, Rito no estaba por ningún lado, y toda esa sensación de bienestar y satisfacción se derrumbaron de golpe (aunque no lo aparentara), y es que ella quería que Rito la viese en su cierre de campaña. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta, pero no podía darse el lujo de demostrarlo.

─ Seguramente tenía algo que hacer, o alguien más lo entretuvo…

* * *

 **Con Rito y Yui**

Ambos jóvenes se dirigían a paso ligero al salón de profesores para, en palabras de Rito, hablar acerca de la desaparición de las camisetas. Realmente eso no debía de ser un asunto del interés de Yui, pues no tenía nada que ver con la escuela, pero estaba imposibilitada de decirle que no a Rito cuando él se dispuso a pedirle ayuda. La puerta estaba entreabierta, cosa que a Yui y Rito les parecía un poco raro, tomando en cuenta el orden que debían tener los profesores al ser ellos "el ejemplo" entre los alumnos, y el propio Rito da un paso al frente para abrir la puerta. Lo que ambos estudiantes ven les deja sencillamente atónitos: el profesor Honekawa estaba con una camiseta de un fino corte que no podía ser creación de nadie más que…

─ ¡Lo supe, siempre lo supe, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta! ─ Rito abre completamente la puerta y sorprende a su sensei ─ Ya lo había visto en una ocasión con una de las camisetas que me envió mi madre, pero no me había dado cuenta por la situación en el momento. Honekawa-sensei, esa camiseta es mía.

─ De ningún modo, muchacho ─ Honekawa-sensei abraza la camiseta con fuerza, como si estuvieran a punto de quitarle un hijo ─. Esto ahora me pertenece. Nadie nunca me había regalado algo tan bonito como esto, además que ahora me siento como un jovenzuelo al llevarlo.

─ ¡Esto es enserio, sensei! ─ interviene Yui ─ Intervenir de esa manera en que Yuuki-kun pueda tener algo que le pertenece legítimamente va contra las leyes ¡Usted mismo se está convirtiendo en un criminal!

─ Y una cosa, sensei ─ Rito saca de su mochila (no lo detallé, pero sí lo llevaba) el informe médico que le pertenecía al hombre mayor ─. Este informe es lo que originalmente le debió llegar a usted, y aquí dice que a usted se le cae el pelo y le está saliendo manchas hepáticas…

─ ¡No! ¿Hasta cuándo la vida me seguirá restregando en la cara lo viejo que estoy? ─ ahora Honekawa-sensei se veía muy furioso ─ Primero era que estoy delicado de los huesos, luego que me cuesta controlar el pulso aunque no tenga Parkinson, después que sufro de impotencia ─ a Rito y Yui se les pinta de blanco la cara, pues ese detalle pensaban que estaba de más ─. Estoy harto de esta vida tan aburrida que he estado llevando desde que empecé a mostrar los síntomas de mi vejez, y estas camisetas me llegaron caídas del cielo cuando me tocaba tomarme mi dosis diaria de pastillas multivitamínicas ¡Esto me ha alegrado la vida, y ustedes me lo quieren quitar!

Aquello definitivamente no se lo esperaban Rito ni Yui. Esa argumentación de Honekawa-sensei los había conmovido completamente, y ahora no se sentían tan animados en pelear por las camisetas. Némesis sólo veía todo con expresión seria, esperando a que Rito dijese algo, y el chico se empezaba a sentir mal por su sensei, así que solo se acercó a él y le dejó el informe médico antes de alejarse otra vez.

─ Está bien, se puede quedar con mis camisetas ─ dice Rito en voz baja, aunque era perfectamente audible ─. Sólo una cosa: las camisetas de Mikan y las demás no creo que realmente se las vaya a poner, así que le agradecería que esas sí las devuelva.

─ Y-Yuuki-kun… ─ Honekawa-sensei empieza a llorar, además que le empezaban a salir los mocos (eso no era para nada agradable para Yui y Rito) ─ Gracias… por apiadarte de un pobre viejo como yo.

─ No tiene que decir esas cosas ─ dice Rito ligeramente ruborizado ─. Es que eso que me contó me ha causado realmente mucha pena, y por eso me sentiría mal si le quito las camisetas, así que mejor se las puede quedar.

─ _Eso ha sido muy noble de tu parte, Rito. Un hombre a carta cabal_ ─ opina Némesis.

A Yui, aunque no le agradara del todo que Rito se resignara a no recuperar sus cosas, pensaba que había sido un acto de nobleza increíble lo que había hecho. No por nada tenía aquel fuerte sentimiento por él, y verlo hacer eso le convence aún más de ello. El corazón le saltaba a ratos, pero no podía permitirse demostrarlo, aunque se le hiciera cada vez más difícil disimularlo. Ambos jóvenes se quedan un rato más porque Rito y Honekawa-sensei tenían que llegar a un acuerdo sobre dónde y cuándo devolver las camisetas que tocaban a las chicas de la casa del castaño. Una vez que los dos estudiantes salen nuevamente del salón de profesores, Yui por alguna razón creyó óptimo el momento para finalmente decirle lo que sentía a Rito, aunque la vergüenza la matara al instante, y es que ahora ya no lo podía contener.

─ Y-Yuuki-kun… ─ al menos consiguió lo primero, que era captar la atención del muchacho ─ B-bueno… Lo que pasa es que y-yo…

─ ¿Kotegawa?

Estaban ellos solos (Némesis no cuenta, pues no se le veía), la oportunidad no podía ser mejor para que Yui diera ese importante paso, si de todas maneras su declaración no la convertiría en una apestada para Rito, mucho menos sabiendo cómo es él. Pero no era fácil abrir sus sentimientos, y ahora más que nunca eso se hacía notar.

─ Y-Yuuki-kun ─ Yui no sabía cómo había empezado, sólo sabía que estaba sudando, y eso no le agradaba para nada, pues le hacía creer que se ponía al descubierto en demasía ─, yo… tú… Yo solo… Tú me… Me gust…

─ ¡Ohayo Rito-senpai, Harenchi-senpai! ─ aparece Mea en el momento menos conveniente, y detrás de ella estaban Nana y Momo ─ Rito-senpai, tenemos un plan para poder ayudarte con el caso de tus camisetas y hacer que las recuperes.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ dice Rito un poco sorprendido.

─ Sí. Nana-chan y Momo-chan me dijeron lo que pasó acerca de ese informe y todo lo demás. Realmente debieron haberlo pasado muy mal, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, Rito-senpai, que nosotras encontraremos a la persona que…

─ Lamento mucho decepcionarlas, pero eso ya lo hicimos Kotegawa y yo ─ dice Rito soltando una risita nerviosa ─. Ya hemos encontrado a la persona que era la que debió recibir ese informe, y ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo para recuperar las camisetas para las chicas, así que no se preocupen por nada.

Mea y las gemelas Deviluke estaban boquiabiertas viendo fijamente a Rito. No se podían creer que él lo hubiese hecho ya, mientras ellas todavía estaban en estado de planificación de las operaciones de búsqueda. Yui estaba roja a más no poder, pero a la vez sentía que poco a poco se le bajaban los colores junto con su estado de ánimo, pues nuevamente estaba obligada a callar sus sentimientos. Tal vez no estaba destinada a amar a Rito, tal vez hacía lo correcto al callar y negarlo todo.

─ Bueno, entonces eso me da más tiempo para preparar mi ascenso ─ dice Mea totalmente despreocupada ─. Me alegro mucho por ti, Rito-senpai, y ahora voy a afinar detalles para asegurarme de ser presidenta para mañana, sí o sí.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, Mea-san? ─ se extraña Yui ─ Espero que no tengas pensado forzar o desviar votos para asegurar tu victoria.

─ Eso no va a pasar, Harenchi-senpai ─ ríe Mea bastante divertida ─. Con todas las cosas que sé y que ahora puedo hacer, ninguna falta me haría estar comprando votos. Eso denigra totalmente y desvirtúa todo lo que he aprendido a lo largo de esta campaña. Mi estrategia es infalible, y a la vez perfectamente dentro de los lineamientos de la legalidad y la ética ciudadana, y hasta estoy más bien haciendo un servicio bastante útil para todos con lo que haré.

Todos estaban bastante confundidos, y ni siquiera Némesis era capaz de descifrar lo que había estado diciendo Mea. La pelirroja sólo sonríe confiada y se va de allí, disfrutando de la confusión que había dejado tras su paso, y Nana y Momo se van también sin decir nada aparte de una breve despedida a Rito y Yui, quedando nuevamente ellos dos (Némesis no contaba, tomando en cuenta que no estaba a la vista).

─ Tú me estabas diciendo algo importante, Kotegawa ─ dice Rito ─. Supongo que ahora es momento de que puedas decirlo completo, pues esta vez nadie nos interrumpirá.

─ _Te iba a decir que le gustas. No te andes con reservas de expectativas_ ─ dice Némesis, haciendo que Rito se sonrojara y negara mentalmente que eso pudiera pasar.

─ Y-Yuuki-kun… ─ no se sentía con las mismas fuerzas de hace un momento, pero Yui sabía que esa oportunidad podría no volver a tenerla, así que se esforzaba al máximo para decirlo ─ Q-quiero decirte que tú… que tú… ─ las lágrimas se le empezaban a salir, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir adelante, pues las excusas no tenían cabida ─ ¡Tú me gustas, Yuuki-kun!

─ ¿Ehhh? ─ Rito no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

─ _Te dije que iba a decir eso, Rito. Creo que me debes un helado_ ─ dice Némesis con burla.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Rápido, ¿no? Bueno, no creo que me fuera a salir más adelante, pero igual para el próximo capítulo está lo que sigue luego de la confesión, así que espero que les haya gustado y que estén ansiosos por saber qué sigue.

Hasta otra


	16. Antes, muy poco antes

Otro capítulo para dedicar al que se atreva a leer por aquí, reviews se agradecen, faltaría decir.

 **Antes, muy poco antes**

Ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos. Era inevitable, Yui finalmente había sido sincera consigo misma y había dicho lo que sentía, aunque eso representó una verdadera sorpresa para Rito, pero aún más lo fue para ella misma. De pronto sentía como si el corazón se le había detenido, y sólo volvería a latir en cuanto Rito mostrara alguna reacción a lo que ella dijo.

─ K-Kotegawa… ─ el propio Rito tenía también serias dificultades para decir algo al respecto. Aun cuando Némesis se lo había advertido, le parecía increíble que Yui lo hiciera.

─ _Vamos, di algo, Rito_ ─ dice Némesis claramente entusiasmada ─ _. Ya ella se te confeso, hizo la parte difícil. Ahora te toca a ti responderle algo. Hazlo_.

─ _C-como si fuera tan sencillo_ ─ responde Rito.

─ _¿Acaso tiene ciencia responder a los sentimientos de alguien más? Sí o no, son las palabras más básicas para responder. No hace falta hacerle un parlamento largo para responderle, y tampoco debes hacerlo con exageración_.

─ _¿D-de verdad?_

─ _La princesa Lala se tomó todo de buena manera cuando te le habías confesado_.

Rito estaba por preguntarle a Némesis cómo sabía eso, pero inmediatamente se acuerda que ambos tenían sus mentes conectadas al estar dentro del mismo cuerpo gracias a la psyco-drive de Némesis. Hubiera sido un poco tonto hacer entonces la pregunta, así que mejor se abstuvo de hacerla. Ahora la incógnita consistía en cómo responder a Yui. Obviamente no iba a pegar brincos y a gritar como lo hizo Lala en su momento, pero sí tenía que decirle algo a Yui, algo que no le hiciera pensar mal de él. Fue entonces que las palabras llegaron a él. Lo único que se le ocurría para responder que parecía ser adecuado.

─ Kotegawa… Yo… ─ tenía que escuchar su interior, incluso más de lo que tenía que escuchar Némesis (aunque lo que ella decía no era tan distinto de lo que a él mismo le nacía) ─ Gracias por decírmelo… Me alegra saber un poco más de lo que sientes y piensas.

Bueno, todavía le faltaba por decir, pero al menos Yui parecía recuperar la respiración. Pero eso todavía no se acababa.

* * *

 **Con Ren y Run**

─ ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Qué tal tu garganta?

─ Mucho mejor, gracias.

Ren le estaba pasando a su hermana algo de té que había comprado poco antes, y Run se lo toma con ánimos renovados. A Run le había sentado de maravilla haber dejado la carrera electoral. Nuevamente Rito le había ayudado, jamás dejaba de ayudarla, y la peliverde no podía sino sentirse feliz por aquella preocupación que le había demostrado.

─ Supongo que vas a tener que darle las gracias a Yuuki por su recomendación ─ dice Ren mientras se comía una manzana ─. Ahora ya no tienes que estar forzando las cuerdas vocales para estarte promocionando para las elecciones, aunque eso ya se acabó. Al menos podrás volver pronto a retomar tu carrera, no sacrificarás tu tiempo libre en más trabajo.

─ Lo sé, y también te debo las gracias, Ren ─ dice Run ─. Hiciste todo para darme apoyo, a pesar de que no estabas de acuerdo con lo que hacía, y encima lograste que Rito-kun me convenciera que estaba cometiendo una locura. Ahora me siento mucho mejor, y ver a aquellos chicos desmayándose a mitad de campaña hizo que me diera mucho miedo. Menos que lo dejé cuando me empezó a dar aquella fiebre, o quizás hubiera tocado fondo perdiendo el conocimiento a mitad de una presentación.

Ren sonríe divertido. No es que le causara demasiada gracia pensar en un evento así, más bien le alegraba que aquello hubiera podido ser prevenido, pero la leve risa casi salía sola ante la idea de su hermana con un patatús a mitad de una presentación. Po supuesto no diría nada al respecto, pues sabía que con eso haría que Run se sintiera ofendida.

─ Bueno, ¿y ahora qué vas a hacer? Por ahora no hay actividades escolares, pues todos los profesores están presenciando el final de cada una de las campañas.

─ Muy simple, buscaré a Rito-kun para estar con él un rato.

─ Debí saberlo ─ esta vez Ren no se guarda las risas.

* * *

 **Con Mea, Nana y Momo**

Estaba de más decir que las tres chicas estaban un poco decepcionadas al no ser, a final de cuentas, de ayuda para que se resolviera definitivamente el malentendido, pero aún había una cosa que no habían podido resolver.

─ Chicas, creo que hay algo que se nos olvidó preguntar ─ dice Mea, captando la atención de las gemelas ─ ¿Quién era la persona que se llevó las camisetas de Rito-senpai?

Momo y Nana se miran mutuamente, transmitiéndose (casi telepáticamente) la idea de que Mea tenía razón en lo que decía. Habían quedado tan sorprendidas por lo que dijo Rito que se les había pasado preguntarle quién era la otra persona. Pero al final todas decidieron silenciosamente que confiarían en el buen juicio de Rito y se abstendrían de hacer preguntas. De todos modos también estuvo allí Yui para darle apoyo al castaño, así que esperaban que no hubiese ningún problema.

─ Al final todo acabó bien, ¿no? ─ opina Momo.

─ ¿Acabar? Esto todavía no se termina, Momo-chan ─ responde Mea ─. Al menos todavía tengo pendiente alcanzar la presidencia, y tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo libre para despejar mi camino. Nos vemos a la salida, chicas.

Momo y Nana se despiden con la mano mientras Mea se iba desapareciendo de vista. Nana suspira aliviada, pues ahora también ella se sentía liberada, pues el plan a llevar a cabo para buscar a la otra persona, independientemente de lo que hubieran elegido, era sin duda muy arriesgado, y mucho ponían en juego si eran agarradas in fraganti. Momo por lo pronto tenía su mente en el alivio que le causaba que Rito lo hubiese resuelto todo, y eso también significaba que había también adquirido la madurez necesaria para enfrentar problemas bastante complejos haciendo frente a los mismos. Cada vez se notaba más admirable, y eso era algo que Momo adoraba de él, junto con su potencial todavía durmiente para ser un rey del harem. Ya sin nada mejor que hacer, las gemelas se dirigen al salón para estudiar un poco, en vista que los exámenes volverían una vez que terminase todo el tema de las elecciones.

* * *

 **Con Rito y Mea**

─ _¿Y? ¿Qué más?_ ─ urge Némesis a Rito.

Yui estaba estática, como si también estuviera esperando por que Rito continuase lo que decía. El chico estaba bajo una tremenda presión, pero estaba determinado a no irse de allí sin haber terminado lo que empezó. No se le hacía fácil continuar, ni siquiera se le ocurría algo para decir que no le hiciera parecer demasiado osado, o muy grosero, así que decidió por lo que le parecía estar mejor, traga grueso y mira nuevamente a los ojos de Yui.

─ K-Kotegawa… Sé que no se me da bien tratar de esta clase de temas. Acepto que ahora mismo me da miedo decir cualquier cosa por creer que podría decirlo mal, o que se pueda malinterpretar, así que... lo mejor será que simplemente te diga la verdad ─ el rostro de Yui se ruboriza bastante. Era como si Rito fuera realmente a hacerlo ─. Lo que quiero decir es… que también me gustas mucho, de verdad Kotegawa.

─ _Un poco lento, pero creo que al menos lo hiciste_ ─ dice Némesis un poco más tranquila ─. _Por cierto, creo que ahora te toca esperar a que ella reaccione, lo digo para que no arruines lo que acabas de lograr_.

Rito asiente mentalmente y mira fijamente a Yui, la cual se tapaba un poco el rostro con ambas manos, y es que su rubor no podía en esos momentos ser más intenso. Rito le había dicho que le gustaba, eso realmente no tenía precio. El corazón latía desbocado y en cualquier momento se le podría salir, y todo por culpa de quien, por mucho tiempo, había sido el foco de su trabajo por las circunstancias tan raras en las que solía estar metido. Por dentro se sentía feliz, feliz porque había dicho aquello que su corazón tanto le exigía que dijera, y a cambio recibió una respuesta que resultó más que positiva, más que aceptable. Estaba ante el chico que amaba, y ahora sabía que también ella tenía una oportunidad de tener su corazón.

─ Yuuki-kun…

─ ¡Rito-kun! ─ Run aparece corriendo para poder abrazarse a Rito, como siempre, pero una pequeña y casual grieta (pero siempre en el lugar y momento más específicos) causa que Run trastabille y esté a punto de caerse.

─ Oh, no ¡Run! ─ Rito da un salto para ayudarla, y Yui hace lo mismo que él.

Igual todos caerían juntos en el frío suelo de la escuela. Apenas un segundo después se aparece Ren intentando detener a Run por esa carrera tan alocada que había estado dando, cuando ve una escena que lo deja completamente mudo: Rito tirado boca arriba y con sus manos dentro del frente de las bragas de Yui y Run, las cuales estaban recostadas de frente al chico y con sus pechos pegados a sus brazos.

─ ¿Qu-qu-QUÉ CREES QUE HACES, BAKA? ─ se altera Yui.

─ L-l-lo… ¡Lo siento! ─ Rito intenta sacar sus manos de las bragas de ambas chicas, pero sin querer hace presión sobre ciertas partes de ellas, sacándoles unos fuertes y profundos gemidos.

─ _Así se hace, Rito ¡Todo un campeón! Con razón la princesa Momo te tiene tanta fe_ ─ dice Némesis muy sonriente.

─ R-Rito-kun… Eres muy audaz… y hábil ─ dice Run igual de sonriente que Némesis.

─ Yo no he visto nada ─ Ren da media vuelta y se va por donde vino.

─ ¡DESVERGONZADOOOO! ─ oiría decir Ren mientras se alejaba a paso ligero de aquel lugar, pensando que sería la última vez en el año que viese a Rito sin cargar con algún severo castigo.

* * *

 **Con Mea, varias horas después**

Ya habiendo regresado del colegio, Mea iba a paso lento hacia la puerta de su casa. Estaba esperando tranquilamente a que su plan diera su gran primer paso. Su llegada a la presidencia iba a paso seguro, según ella misma, y al llegar a la puerta del edificio se encarga del arrendador del mismo.

─ Te estaba esperando, enana ─ dice el hombre con una voz bastante gruñona.

─ ¿De verdad? Me siento muy honrada de saber eso ─ dice Mea muy sonriente.

─ Creo que esa sonrisa tuya desaparecerá en cuanto te presente esta nota que muestra mis exigencias…

El hombre saca una hoja y se lo pasa a Mea. El escrito trataba de un desalojo del apartamento de Mea, dándole a saber que al arrendador le parecía bastante molesta su presencia. Mea sabía por qué se debía aquello, comprendía que a él todavía le escocía la espinita del ascensor, el cobro de la renta y todas aquellas cosas con que la misma Mea lo había chantajeado de forma jocosa, a su propio parecer.

─ ¿Qué te parece, niñita? ¿Ya no te sientes tan grande acaso? ─ el hombre sonreía de una forma horrible, pero Mea no cambia su semblante alegre.

─ Pues… creo que mi respuesta no le agradará mucho, señor ─ Mea hace una bola con el papel y lo tira a cualquier lado, haciendo que la sonrisa del arrendador se convirtiera en una mueca de desagrado y rabia ─. No me voy de aquí. De hecho hoy, y mañana, y pasado mañana, y todos los días que yo quiera, seguiré durmiendo aquí. Aunque sí hay algo que quiero hablar con usted, y yo sí creo que le maravillará lo que le diré.

Mea ensancha cada vez más su sonrisa, y el arrendador poco a poco muestra un gesto de terror puro. No tenía idea de qué le esperaba, pero sí sabía que iba a pasarlo mal.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

A ver, ¿alguien tiene idea de lo que viene? Al menos yo sí 😝. Bueno, para la próxima semana viene la primera parte del final, el punto donde se decide el finiquito de este fic. Así es, ya casi se acaba, creo que en sólo dos capítulos más le doy el "completo" a esta historia, así que si realmente será así, al menos procuraré terminar con broche de oro.

Hasta otra


	17. El gran momento ¡A elecciones! (y I)

**El gran momento ¡A elecciones! (y I)**

Durmiendo plácidamente en su cama (bueno, no tan plácidamente, tomando en cuenta que soñaba que Rito le metía mano como lo había hecho el día anterior), cuando de pronto el despertador suena. Su mano reacciona a una velocidad tal que resultaba invisible a la mirada promedio, mientras que el resto de su reacción general tenía la lentitud típica de quien justo se estaba despertando.

─ Parece que ya es hora… ─ Yui tarda un poco para levantarse, y es que su cama de pronto parecía más confortable que de costumbre ─ No, no puedo quedarme. Precisamente hoy es el día… El gran día…

Yui se pone de pie lentamente y toma todo lo que necesitaba para tomar un rápido y refrescante baño, pues sabía que el día que venía para ella sería aún más duro que todos los anteriores. Así es, era el día de las elecciones para determinar quién ocupará, durante todo un año, el puesto de la presidencia del comité disciplinario.

Estaba convencida que, a pesar de todas las locuras acaecidas en los últimos días por la intromisión carente de seriedad de Risa, y del ascenso fulgurante de Yami y Mea (de esta última es por quien más se sorprendía, tomando en cuenta que al principio sólo se tomaba la campaña como un juego), Yui estaba convencida de que no sería sólo una comparsa ante nadie. Ella era la presidenta por muy buenas razones, y había demostrado tener dotes de liderazgo y actitud durante toda su gestión como para dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente. No iba a rendirse ante nadie, y realmente no estaría dispuesta a abrir el camino, incluso a Yami o a Mea, sin antes verle como ganador en las votaciones. Así es, aún si los estudiantes se convencían de que su tiempo ya había pasado, ella se mantendría firme y demostraría que todavía puede ser la presidenta.

─ _¡Yui, apúrate que el desayuno está casi listo!_ ─ se oía la voz de Yuu desde el piso de abajo.

─ ¡En un momento voy, onii-chan!

Lamentablemente no contaba con mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que tendría que hacer para mantener su imagen firme e imponente como siempre, pero sabía que eso sería capaz de seguirlo haciendo sin ningún problema… siempre y cuando no hayan accidentes en los que esté involucrado Rito.

* * *

 **Casa de Rito y Mikan**

─ Ya se acabó la espera… No se puede hacer nada más…

─ ¡Oye, Momo! Baja de una vez, que Mikan nos está esperando para comer ─ dice Nana entrando a la habitación de su gemela.

─ De acuerdo.

─ Por cierto, se me hace raro no encontrarte en la habitación de Rito. Parece que has reflexionado sobre dormir con esa bestia…

─ Ah, no, es que me quedé dormida preparando… ¡Mi tarea! Eso es…

Nana alza una ceja y sale sin estar del todo convencida por lo dicho por su hermana. Algo le decía que Momo se traía algo entre manos. Ya sabía ella sobre su obsesión por la conformación del harem de Rito, y no dudaba que explotaría ese día para beneficiar esa ambición que tenía. Debería andarse con cuidado entonces, especialmente porque Momo ya había preparado su planta especial y la había guardado para disponerse a soltarla entre los demás alumnos para que votasen por Risa.

* * *

 **Cocina**

─ ¿Ya Momo se ha levantado? ─ dice Mikan.

─ Sí. En un momento por Rito. No tardo nada.

Mikan ya estaba sirviendo los platos para que todos pudieran desayunar. Poco a poco se iban reuniendo todos a la mesa, siendo Rito (con Celine en brazos) el último en unirse al desayuno.

─ ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ─ dice Lala bastante contenta ─ Hoy será la primera vez que participe en unas elecciones. Va a ser muy divertido.

─ Divertido no sería la palabra que yo usaría, pero igual creo que nos esperan muchas sorpresas ─ opina Rito.

El grupo entero se apresura para comer para así llegar cada quien temprano a la escuela, y más especialmente por Rito y las hermanas Deviluke, pues ya sabían que iban a tener ciertas dificultades para entrar.

* * *

 **Secundaria Sainan**

─ ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ─ dice Ren bastante sorprendido.

─ ¿Esto? Es sólo la fila para votar ─ responde Saruyama, quien estaba entre los últimos de la fila ─. Resulta que no hubo presupuesto para tener más mesas y más bolígrafos para votar, así que sólo han habilitado uno de cada uno.

─ Eso es una locura ─ Run se tapaba la boca con horror ─ ¿Por qué no hay dinero para tener más materiales de votación? ¿En qué botó el director todo el dinero que debía usar en esto?

Saruyama, Ren y Run se miran mutuamente mientras trataban de hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado. No eran capaces de dar con una respuesta lógica a toda esa situación.

* * *

 **Despacho del director**

─ ¡OOOWWHHHOOOOO! ¡Más, mucho máaaas!

El director pasaba página tras página de una montaña de revistas pornográficas que había comprado apenas y día anterior y había guardado en el despacho antes de cerrar con llave. Habían tantas revistas que era casi imposible ver en el suelo un sitio libre para poder caminar, pero eso poco importaba para el director.

─ Director, tengo una cosa que comunicarle… ─ Tearju entra de pronto al despacho y tira sin querer algunas revistas ─ ¡L-lo siento mucho! Ahora mismo lo recojo…

Al tomar las revistas se da cuenta inmediatamente de qué trataban, y más cuando la portada de una se le resbala de entre los dedos y le muestra todo su contenido. Tearju palidece completamente y suelta nuevamente las revistas, dejándolas donde fuese que hubiesen caído.

─ ¿Qué era lo que estaba intentando decirme, Tearju-sensei? ─ el director pone su semblante más serio y profesional, pero obviamente era demasiado tarde para disimular ─ No preste atención a todo esto, son solo revistas que requisé hace unos minutos.

Eso definitivamente no era creíble por nada del mundo. Tearju temblaba de pies a cabeza pues era capaz de notar en los lentes oscuros del director (a falta de ojos visibles) un brillo de lascivia pura. Le parecía que de un momento a otro el director saltaría de su escritorio y se lanzaría a ella como si fuese un ave de presa, por lo que lentamente retrocede y abre disimuladamente la puerta.

─ Oh, eso… C-creo que se me olvidó… T-tengo algo más importante que hacer con… con… Ya se me ocurrirá algo…

─ Pero no se vaya, podemos intentar juntos recordar lo que me intentabas decir ─ el director se levanta de su asiento y apoyaba sus manos en el escritorio, y Tearju interpretaba eso como que se preparaba para dar su grotesco zarpazo ─. De hecho… ¡Venga acá conmigo y hagamos memoria mientras lames mi cuerpo!

La propia Tearju supo en qué momento el director se despojó de su ropa, pero el caso es que fue en algún momento circundante al momento en que saltó hacia ella. Con profundo horror la rubia abre de golpe puerta, sale de allí en apenas un brinco y cierra de un tirón, haciendo que el rostro del director quedara estampado contra esta.

─ _¡Hyyaaaaa!_ ─ se podía oír que gritaba Tearju mientras se alejaba corriendo de allí.

* * *

 **De vuelta con Saruyama, Ren y Run**

─ Pues no, aún sigo sin saber por qué el director no gastó el dinero como se debía ─ dice Ren en señal de darse por vencido.

─ Me dan igual las razones que tuviera ese pervertido. Lo horrible de esto es que ahora tenemos que estar aquí todo el día esperando a anotar un nombre en un papelito y meterlo en una caja ¡No es justo! ─ se quejaba Run.

─ Oh, y ahora, ¿quién podrá ayudarnos? ─ se lamentaba Saruyama.

* * *

 **Salón de música**

Recién estaba llegando Yui de arreglar algunas cosas concernientes a los informes disciplinarios, cuando nota, por primera vez, la interminable fila que hacían todos los alumnos para votar.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué pasó con las mesas y los materiales?

─ Fue el director ─ responde Haruna, casualmente una de las personas encargadas de la mesa ─. No pagó para materiales adicionales, y ahora tenemos que arreglárnoslas con esto…

─ ¡Mi pierna! ¡Tengo un calambre! ─ un chico en la fila se desploma y se pone a llorar de dolor, preocupando a todos los demás.

─ Esto es horrible, y demasiado irresponsable ─ Yui apretaba los puños con furia y se pone a pensar tratando de hallar una solución ─ ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Cuántos de los presentes han votado ya? ─ sólo unos cuantos presentes levantan sus manos, menos de los que Yui se esperaba ─ Bueno, necesito que se organicen y traigan mesas del salón de al lado, y los que tengan bolígrafos les agradecería que los presten, que les doy mi palabra que les será devuelto o pagado, en caso que no sea posible lo primero.

Los señalados asienten algo nerviosos y corren a buscar lo que había ordenado Yui, e incluso ella misma participa directamente en reorganizar el sitio de votación y la fila misma. En apenas un par de minutos había un total de cinco mesas apostadas al fondo del salón, además que todos los encargados estaban en su respectivo asiento para asistir a los votantes, por lo que ahora se podía avanzar cinco veces más rápido que antes.

─ Gracias, Kotegawa-san ─ dice el chico del calambre ─. Yo tenía pensado votar por Momioka-san porque me estaba emocionando mucho con su campaña y sus propuestas subidas de tono, pero usted acaba de salvarnos a todos, a pesar de nuestra traición.

─ No es nada, y a mí no me pueden importar menos los votos cuando estoy ante una catástrofe así. Es sólo que no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados ─ responde Yui con neutralidad.

Todos los que estaban en la fila y estaban dentro del salón empiezan a aplaudir, haciendo que Yui se sonrojara por aquel apoyo que había recibido de parte de los presentes. Su intención había sido sincera, pero los efectos de esa acción todavía estaban por ser vistos.

* * *

 **Fuera del salón de música**

Momo se encontraba escondida, viendo la fila que de pronto avanzaba con mayor rapidez que antes. Era el momento justo para poner en marcha su plan para facilitar la victoria de Risa. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujaba en su rostro, pues ya veía la posibilidad de, desde las sombras, hacer legal (e incluso obligatorio) todo acto pervertido en el que Rito y cualquier cantidad de chicas que estén dentro de su lista estén involucrados. Ya estaba sacando su transportador virtual cuando alguien toca su hombro, y ese alguien era nada menos que Nana.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces, Momo?

─ Ah, Nana ─ Momo ríe con nerviosismo, sabiendo que Nana no la ayudaría de buena manera con su plan ─. Es que estaba esperando a que Rito-san llegara para darle una sorpresa. Eso es todo.

─ Sí claro. A él todavía le faltan como una hora para venir aquí porque recién se ha incorporado, a pesar que se ha acelerado el avance, y vienes a decirme que esperarás esa hora para que venga ¿Acaso crees que nací ayer?

Bien, la mentira no había funcionado, y de pronto el plan de Momo había alcanzado una fase bastante comprometida. Es entonces que hace lo único que quedaba a su alcance: activar a la desesperada su transportador para invocar de una vez su planta especial, pero Nana acaba siendo más veloz y le agarra la cola antes de que lo lograra. Como era de esperar, Momo queda completamente inmovilizada por la sobreestimulación de su cola y suelta su aparato.

─ No lo vas a lograr, Momo. Por nada del mundo sabotearás las elecciones de Mea y Kotegawa-senpai. Ellas están muy ilusionadas con este momento como para que lo vayas a arruinar todo con tus ideas pervertidas.

─ ¡Hola, chicas! ¿Cómo están? ─ llega Mea bastante animada ─ Llegué un poco tarde porque estaba ocupada en unos asuntos muy importantes ¿Qué estás haciendo con la cola de Momo-chan, Nana-chan?

─ Ehhh… Nada, no estaba haciendo nada ─ Nana aprieta más el agarre, y Momo se desploma al piso mientras gemía ─ ¿Vas a votar ahora?

─ Todavía no. Me interesa más saber cómo van las elecciones y molestar un poco a Harenchi-senpai… ─ mientras Mea explicaba sus planes y Nana le escuchaba, una temblorosa Momo aprovechaba que estaba en el piso para intentar alcanzar su transportador ─ En fin, ya mismo voy a ver cómo funciona eso. Jamás había presenciado en vivo y directo unas elecciones…

Mea se resbala de golpe por un pequeño charco de baba (cortesía de la jadeante Momo) y cae de cara contra el aparato de la menos de las princesas, descomponiéndolo en el acto. Nana suelta la cola de Mea y la ayuda a levantarse, mientras Momo veía todo su concienzudo plan tirado a la basura por culpa de un accidente.

─ ¿Estás bien, Mea?

─ Sí lo estoy. Gracias por preocuparte…

Del dañado aparato surge entonces una enorme planta con decenas de viscosos tentáculos que atrapa a las tres chicas ante que tuvieran la oportunidad de escaparse, haciendo que los tentáculos empezaran a meterse en sus uniformes y las frotaran por todos lados. En cuanto a lo que sigue, ya todos los que conocemos la historia canon sabemos qué sigue durante un buen rato.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Un capítulo más ¡Ahora sí un capítulo más y le doy punto y final a la historia! Hasta ahora ha sido un gusto hacer todo esto, aunque todavía no sea el momento de la despedida (temporal, pues por nada del mundo renunciaría a una nueva oportunidad de escribir algo por aquí).

Hasta otra


	18. El gran momento ¡A elecciones! (y II)

Ahora sí. El capítulo final. Que les guste a todos, y no olviden sus review para saber sus opiniones

 **El gran momento ¡A elecciones! (y II)**

Rito se empezaba a adormilar por el tiempo que le tocaba esperar para llegar al salón de música y votar finalmente. Faltaba muy poco, y cuando estaba cerca de entrar se encuentra con Ren y Run, los cuales salían bastante aliviados de allí.

─ ¡Rito-kun! ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que estabas más atrás? Yo con mucho gusto te hubiera cedido mi lugar ─ dice Run abrazando a Rito.

─ Sí, y aguantarte un rato más esta fila infernal ─ Ren rueda los ojos un momento y le pasa una mano por el hombro a Rito ─ ¿Estás listo para tomar tu decisión, Yuuki?

─ Sí, desde luego ─ responde Rito un poco nervioso ─. Ya falta poco para que esto se acabe y podamos regresar a clases normalmente. Eso es lo que realmente me interesa más…

─ Bueno, tu turno ya casi llega. Ánimo, muchacho ─ Ren le da una palmada en la alta espalda a Rito y se va de allí.

Run en cambio se queda con Rito un rato más y le habla acerca de lo lento que había sido el avance en un principio y el encuentro con Saruyama. Rito y Némesis estaban tan entretenidos con el monólogo de Run que antes de darse cuenta ya estaban dentro del salón de música, y Haruna se ilusiona bastante al ver entrar a Rito.

─ Bueno, mejor no te distraigo más y te dejo. Diviértete, Rito-kun ─ Run vuelve a salir para que Rito se pudiera centrar en lo que debía hacer.

Rito avanza hasta llegar precisamente a la mesa de Haruna, y ambos se sonrojan al verse de frente.

─ Parece que ya estás listo, Yuuki-kun ─ dice Haruna.

─ Sí, lo estoy. Vamos a ello.

Rito toma el bolígrafo y se dispone a anotar el nombre de la persona que tendría su voto, cuando siente una mirada en su espalda, y al voltear se encuentra a Yami. Rito jamás se había dado cuenta de que la rubia estuvo detrás de él todo el tiempo, y le parecía que Yami le miraba con rayos X para saber por quién votaba él, y esa sensación no pasó desapercibida para Némesis.

─ _O tienes algo raro en la cara, o ella está ansiosa por que votes por ella_ ─ opina la morena.

Yami estaba sin decir ni pío, y sólo se mueve lo necesario cuando es su turno también para votar, haciendo que estuviera más cerca de Rito para seguirlo mirando. Rito estaba sin duda muy nervioso, y la mirada de Yami hacía que se sintiera cada vez más presionado, casi al punto de asfixiarse al más mínimo toque. La mano le temblaba mientras rasgaba el pedacito de papel para garabatear el nombre de la persona que recibiera su voto, y al terminar dobla el papel rápidamente para depositarlo. Yami por su parte lleva a cabo su parte con mayor rapidez y coincide con Rito al momento de depositar también su voto. Tanto Némesis como Rito sabían entonces que Yami aprovecharía el momento para quedarse con el chico un poco más.

─ P-parece que ya está, ¿no? ─ empieza él.

─ Así parece ─ dice Yami sin cambiar su gesto ─. Esta es la primera vez que participo en algo así, por lo que no estaba completamente segura de si lo hacía bien o no, así que te veía para estar segura ─ confiesa bastante ruborizada, haciendo que Rito y Némesis cayeran en cuenta de lo que había pasado ─. Igual eres bastante tonto, si yo voté más rápido que tú a pesar de mi inexperiencia.

A Rito le sale una gota y Némesis se carcajeaba un rato al ver que todo ese susto de Rito carecía de fundamento. A pesar de que no tenía nada más que decir ni tampoco tenía "técnicamente" una razón, Yami se queda un rato más con Rito, y juntos salen del salón (no sin una breve despedida entre Rito y Haruna antes), doblan la esquina y se encuentran una enorme planta que tenía capturadas a Mea, Momo y Nana, las cuales tenían las ropas tan movidas y desacomodadas que no había casi nada de ellas que no estuviera a la vista (putas censuras en el ánime y putas imágenes incompletas en el manga), y Rito se pone bastante rojo de vergüenza mientras se le salían los ojos al ver aquel espectáculo tan erótico, pues encima de la piel de las tres chicas estaba embardunada con las viscosidades que fluían de la planta.

─ ¡No mires, bestia!

─ ¡L-lo siento! ─ Rito se da la media vuelta y se tapa los ojos.

─ _Se nota que te quiere mucho. Se quiere reservar para la luna de miel_ ─ dice Némesis burlona.

─ Nada ni nadie va a estar arruinando estas elecciones ─ Yami convierte una de sus manos en una enorme cuchilla y rebana la planta con un solo tajo, resolviendo así todo el problema y bajando a las tres víctimas. Había sido algo bastante afortunado que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, pues nadie dudaba que media escuela se hubiese dado cuenta y visto lo ocurrido antes de que se pudieran liberar, y eso hubiera sido demasiado para tolerarlo (especialmente para Nana, y también para Momo porque no quería que nadie que no fuese Rito la viese así).

─ ¿Están bien? ─ dice Rito.

─ Sí, estamos bien ─ responde Nana en cuanto logra acomodarse la ropa, aunque todavía estaba toda viscosa ─. Genial, ahora quiero saber dónde está ane-ue para que nos ayude con esto.

─ Yo puedo ir a buscar a Lala. No me tardo ─ Rito sale corriendo a cumplir con lo que dijo, y las chicas fueron a buscar un escondite en el salón vacío más cercano para esperarlos.

En cuanto al dial de Momo, ella lo recoge y se lo lleva, lamentando mentalmente no haber alcanzado el objetivo.

* * *

 **Tres horas después**

─ _¡Muy bien! ¡En vista que han finalizado las votaciones y hemos contabilizado todos los votos, es momento de anunciar al presidente del próximo año!_ ─ dice Tearju desde el gimnasio interno de la escuela, en virtud de que fue nombrada para hacer el anuncio.

La totalidad de asistentes aplaudían a rabiar, y cada quien vitoreaba como pudiera al candidato por el que hubiese votado. Los candidatos (incluyendo a Yui, Risa, Yami y Mea), se encontraban detrás de Tearju, y todos estaban igual de entusiasmados por conocer el resultado final.

─ ¡Esto es tan emocionante! No puedo esperar más, onee-chan ─ dice Mea casi dando saltos.

─ Bueno, hasta aquí llegó nuestra contienda ─ dice Yui mirando a Yami y a Mea ─. Tengo que admitir que han sido unas oponentes formidables, y sobre todo tú, Mea-san, que puedo notar que has cambiado mucho en solo unos días, y has madurado bastante, y que incluso has desarrollado unos dotes de liderazgo que en el futuro te serán de muchísima utilidad.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Mea abre bastante los ojos por el elogio, y Yui responde asintiendo con una sonrisa.

─ Sé que todavía empiezas tu camino y que no te puedes parar ni confiar en demasía, pero es innegable que has logrado llegar muy lejos ─ Mea casi se pone a llorar, y Yui le pasa una mano por la cabeza ─. Claro que no debo dejarte de lado, Yami-san. Tu interés y preocupación no son menos inspiradores, y a pesar de que antes pudieran haberme dejado sin palabras, hoy les digo que no podría haber tenido mejores rivales.

─ ¿Y qué hay de mí? ─ se queja Risa desde detrás de Yui, y tanto esta como Mea y Yami voltean a verla.

─ Te falta seriedad, visión y compromiso. Eso no es propio ni digno de alguien que pueda estar en mi puesto ─ es la simple respuesta de la pelinegra.

─ _¡Y ahora vamos a dar los resultados de las votaciones!_ ─ continúa Tearju en cuanto tiene la hoja ─ _¡En primer lugar, y por tanto vencedora de estas votaciones, con 219 votos a su favor… ESTÁ KOTEGAWA YUI-SAN!_

Yui da un respingo al saber que había sido elegida nuevamente como presidenta del comité disciplinario, y su emoción no podría haber sido mayor. Sus ojos se humedecen un poco y amenazan con desbordarse, y tanto Yami como Mea la tranquilizan con unas suaves palmadas.

─ Vamos, Harenchi-senpai, que si más bien ganaste. No deberías estar llorando ─ dice Mea con suma amabilidad.

─ Mi apellido es Kotegawa, pero gracias por todo lo demás, Mea-san.

─ Felicidades por tu reelección, Kotegawa Yui. Ya será para el próximo año que lo intente ─ dice Yami en voz baja sólo audible para Mea y Yui.

─ _¡El segundo lugar es compartido por Konjiki no Yami-san y por Kurosaki Mea-san, quienes sacaron, cada una, 217 votos!_

Yami y Mea se sorprenden bastante (aunque Yami supo disimularlo mejor) ante el mínimo margen en que habían quedado con relación a Yui ¡Apenas dos votos! Realmente eso significaba que cualquier cosa hubiera pasado si alguna hubiera hecho las cosas un poco diferentes. Sí, solo un poco hubiera significado cualquier cosa. Yui también lo comprendía así, y eso sólo la hace alegrarse más, pues eso hablaba mucho de las dotes de liderazgo de ambas armas trans.

─ Supongo que Mea-san también querrá intentarlo el año que viene, ¿no? ─ dice Yui, recibiendo una afirmación de la pelirroja ─ Bien, ¿qué tal si las dos se unen al comité disciplinario para que puedan obtener experiencia en el entorno? Desde luego también le diré de esto a Nana-san, pues ella no debería quedarse atrás por estar en el comité desde antes, y procuraré enseñarles a las tres todo lo que deban saber sobre el puesto.

Yami y Mea asienten juntas, obviamente atraídas por la propuesta de Yui.

─ _¡En el cuarto puesto de las votaciones se encuentra Momioka Risa-san, quien obtuvo en estos comicios 128 votos!_ ─ continúa señalando Tearju, sacando emoción entre el público.

─ Vaya, parece que no quedé tan cerca de ti, Yui. Pero creo que no quedé tan mal, si sólo ustedes tres me adelantaron ─ dice Risa con bastante confianza.

─ Yo opino que los demás debieron ser unos pésimos candidatos y unos terribles oradores para estar por debajo de ti ─ dice Yui con una gota en la cabeza.

─ ¿También lo volverás a intentar? ─ dice Mea con claro interés.

─ Claro que no ─ Risa da una pequeña risa antes de seguir ─. Para el año que viene estaré en último año, por lo que no tendría ninguna opción, pero igual no lo intentaría aunque pudiese. Fue divertido por un rato, pero este trabajo en realidad no va conmigo. Realmente hubiera celebrado en grande si hubiese ganado, pero luego no tendría ni idea de qué más hacer después, salvo promover el mismo libertinaje que me encanta practicar.

A Yui no le extrañaba para nada lo que decía Risa, si hasta pensaba que eso hubiera sido bastante predecible de su parte. Tearju culmina de enumerar a cada uno de los candidatos con los votos recibidos, felicita a los participantes por sus respectivos logros y da por culminada la ceremonia. Mea no termina de bajarse de la tarima cuando se encuentra con Nana y Momo, y Nana toma de las manos a su amiga bastante emocionada.

─ ¡Realmente estuviste muy cerca, Mea! ¡Sólo dos votos te separaron de la victoria! ¡Eso fue sorprendente! ─ decía Nana a viva voz sin dejar de mirar a Mea.

─ Realmente fue sorprendente, eso no se niega ─ dice Momo un poco picada, pues todavía le molestaba que su plan no hubiese funcionado ─. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra. Dijiste que tenías un plan para convertirte en presidenta, pero no lo lograste. Por un margen mínimo, pero igual no ganaste, Mea.

─ ¿Que no gané? ─ Mea ríe confiada, extrañando a Nana y Momo ─ Como si no tuviera nada preparado por si no ganaba las elecciones. Por si no lo sabías, Momo-chan, yo ya soy presidenta ─ Nana y Momo no daban muestras de entender lo que Mea decía, y eso le causaba cierta gracia ─. Ya mañana les mostraré de qué hablo. Se van a sorprender.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

─ ¡Queridos vecinos, he llamado a esta primera reunión ordinaria de esta nuestra comunidad para discutir el balance contable de las rentas y las inversiones en mejoras de este edificio!

Nana, Momo, Mio, Risa (estas dos llegaron coladas), Mikan, Rito y Némesis (estos últimos tres fueron invitados después que Momo y Nana, y en el caso de Mikan y las gemelas venían con camisetas nuevas que habían sido recuperadas por Rito) estaban boquiabiertos al ver a Mea al frente de la junta de vecinos del edificio donde ésta vivía. El arrendatario obviamente no estaba, y según Mea se había dado a la fuga y le cedió los papeles del edificio por fraude fiscal múltiple y continuado, así que Mea fácilmente logró ese ascenso en la comunidad, y la gran mayoría de los vecinos estaban conformes con ello al considerar que ella haría un trabajo mil veces mejor.

─ _Sí, Mea presidenta… Ni yo me lo hubiera imaginado_ ─ dice Némesis.

─ Mea se la jugó muy inteligentemente. Si no lo lograba por un lado lo hacía por otro ─ opina Nana perpleja.

─ ¿Algún comentario que dar antes de que esta reunión empiece oficialmente? ─ otorga Mea.

─ ¡Váyase, señorita Kurosaki! ¡VÁYASE! ─ grita una vieja con aspecto de cascarrabias y que tenía fama de chismosa y difamadora en el edificio.

─ Sí, yo también la quiero, señora ─ dice Mea tranquilamente.

Todos miran a la anciana con una gota en la cabeza. A Mea le tocaba una verdadera aventura en su nuevo lugar en la comunidad, y al año siguiente estaría más que lista para intentar nuevamente ser presidenta en el consejo disciplinario. Mejor no podía estar ella.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Algo que decir al poner punto final a este fic? Ya había previsto terminarlo así, y francamente creo que está bien así, pero ya me dirán ustedes para englobar más la opinión de que haya completado así esta historia. Algún día he de volver, pero sería para escribir un OS, o algún crossover, pues por ahora tengo muchos trabajos a los cuales dedicarme. Y por si alguien pregunta por quién votó Rito, sólo respondo que el voto es secreto, así que no cotilleen mucho xD

Hasta otra


End file.
